New Evolution
by LucJig
Summary: After a clash with his father and capture by a recent Digital power, Henry is sent reeling down a path that will take him far from the old life as a normal Tamer. Events that follow soon raise the bar of how the kids define danger. Can Henry adjust to this way of living? Or will he drown in the despair that comes?
1. Sacrifice

_The thing I find funny about this fic is that I had like the first five chapters down before even watching Digimon Frontier…I think I like the Koichi situation better, but it's a liiitle cliché. Ya know, the lost twin brother and such…_

_Let me know how you like this ancient piece of work. It's actually my first fanfic I ever started._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Except for any OC's you meet in this story._

* * *

><p><strong>Sacrifice<strong>

"Henry, I thought I made this clear," Janyu's voice was firm and irritated. "You're staying!"

"But..."

"No! None of that! I can't lose you to this…creature. I was the one who created it, so it's my responsibility."

Henry bowed his head as his father turned back to work with the others. He was torn in two, fighting over the answer to this disaster. To obey and cause his father one less thing to worry about? Or to go and help his friends and bring them one step closer to stopping this impossibly powerful digimon? His hands knotted into fists as he argued with himself. After a moment he felt the familiar weight on his shoulders and the familiar phrase murmured in his ear.

"Momentai, Henry. Momentai."

"No, Terriermon," the boy mumbled back. "This is all wrong. I've got to do something."

Henry looked over the group of technicians, the world's most capable assembly of hackers, rushing about to locate and isolate and weaken the Wild One that had sprung up. It was practically the King of all the Sovereigns. Turned bad, that is. Why were the most powerful ones always going against the humans anyway? Maybe, no digimon were left powerful enough to put up a good fight, Henry had concluded. Now it had reappeared in their world, threatening the entire city. If it wasn't stopped here at the forefront, it would go on to wreak havoc over the whole world.

Corvusmon.

A horrible power that caused more damage in a day than what the Digimon Emperor did in several months.

The others had wasted no time in getting to the scene of the bio-emergence, but Henry had spent precious moments questioning Shibumi, and by the time they were finished, his father had found him and ordered him to stay.

"Henry?" The digimon on his shoulders was trying to get his attention.

"I can't sit here anymore Terriermon." He said.

"Well, you heard him. He wants you to stay."

"But Suzie's out there. If I can't help Takato and Rika and the others fight Corvusmon, then the least I can do is be there for her.

"Henry, don't!" Janyu called out. His father had overheard.

"Dad, I'm doing it for Suzie. You may be responsible for the digimon, but I'm responsible to protect Suzie. I'm going!"

Henry spun off and stormed out of the room, not waiting for his father's confirmation. His sudden pace almost jerked Terriermon from his perch. Henry kept silent the long way down the elevator, his eyes fixed on the base of the doors, waiting for them to open. When they did, he sprinted out, again jarring his digimon partner loose as he ran through the first floor lobby and crashed through the double doors to the empty streets outside. Henry paused for a moment to calm himself, but the thought of his father chasing him to keep him in the building urged him on. He glanced down at Terriermon at his feet.

"Are you ready?"

"I thought you'd never ask," the digimon replied.

Henry pulled out his digivice and held it out as it began to glow.

"Bio-merge activate!"

He let the power of digivolution envelope them. Terriermon's voice echoed throughout the transformation.

"Terriermon biomerge to...!"

Their strengths and fortitudes surged together and grew. Limbs digitized and reformed while bio-weapons shaped themselves and fell into place. The two became one massive missile machine, a towering digimon twenty stories high. Henry had synced in with Terriermon, and the two announced as one.

"MegaGargomon!"

They stood there for a moment, gazing up at the sky. Henry thought he could feel his father's stare at them from ten stories further up, at the top floor of the building. The thought of himself becoming data was still unnerving. He glanced around at the pale-greenish glow that surrounded him, and the streams of data that circled him. Terriermon's voice rang out.

"Well? Are we going to go protect Suzie and help save the world and all that or not?"

Henry refocused himself. "Of course we are! Let's go!"

MegaGargomon, with a great rumbling of rockets, took to flight and soared over the city to the giant digital structure that had bio-emerged along with Corvusmon. It seemed this digimon wished to conquer the whole world, and rule it from that building. In that case they had better give it a razing right off the get-go. Henry heard an echo. Takato's voice. He gasped as he discerned the cry for help.

"Hang on guys!" He said in reply, though he doubted anyone but his partner heard it.

"We'll be there before you can say Corvusmon!" Terriermon followed up.

MegaGargomon prepared to barge in on a fierce battle, and rammed into the wall of the building, crashing right through, throwing blocks of hard stone and beams of strong steel all over the interior. The mega digimon spotted Corvusmon even before the dust had completely settled.

"Party's over!" They shouted as one. "Mega Barrage!"

Missile compartments showed themselves from all over MegaGargomon's body, and every single one fired less than an instant later. The huge volley rocketed toward the mega digimon. Henry was surprised at how insignificant Corvusmon looked while he was MegaGargomon. But one thing he had learned since his first bio-merge was that digimon don't fight with size. He thought of Etemon, and how the monkey-rockstar had taken Ikkakumon by the horn and tossed him into Greymon like a stuffed animal. Things were no different here.

Corvusmon held out his hand, and Henry watched in dismay as the entire barrage of missiles bounced off of some sort of icy sphere of protection around the digimon. As the frost dispersed, Corvusmon stood still, unfazed. The mega digimon suddenly sprang into action, sprinting forward and leaping into the air, brandishing a sword of some kind.

"Raven Blade!" He cried.

The Mega Barrage was Terriermon's strength in their bio-merged form, now it was Henry's turn to show his. MegaGargomon spun into a roundhouse kick that struck its mark solid. Years of tai-chi had paid off as Corvusmon went crashing into the wall, and tumbled to the ground. MegaGargomon loosed another Mega Barrage. The evil digimon shot out from the collision course of the volley, and landed in time to watch the missiles bear another hole in the wall. Corvusmon then chuckled.

"Fast for your size, I must say." He rubbed his shoulder for a moment. MegaGargomon poised and readied for another sudden attack. "But, you see, you're alone. Not even a mega digimon can harm me. After all, I destroy fighters like WarGreymon for a living!"

It was only then that MegaGargomon noticed the others weren't fighting. They were off to the side, staring wide-eyed and nervous, looking rather ravaged. Takato and Rika with their digimon looked the worst. The mega energy of the bio-merge had been drained from the two in no more than ten minutes? The room showed signs of a great skirmish other than those just exchanged by the two mega digimon, but Corvusmon looked unscratched. Henry spotted Suzie, along with Kazu and Kenta and all their digimon. They didn't look harmed, and that brought relief to some sort, but the terrified look on Suzie's face drove Henry into a sort of rage. MegaGargomon stood tall, and the epitome of the strength of the two within was loosed.

"We've got more in store than you know!" MegaGargomon called back to Corvusmon. The huge missiles mounted on his shoulders charged up. "Gargo Missiles!"

The massive two-missile torrent, powerful enough to knock Beelzemon out, streaked across the inside of the dome towards Corvusmon. The digimon struck his hands out to each, and they stopped in mid-air. He chuckled again.

"Just the thing I needed!"

"Oh, no," Henry said quietly with realization. "He's controlling them!"

"I can see that Henry," Terriermon's voice responded.

Corvusmon beamed at MegaGargomon as he turned the trajectory of the Gargo Missiles, and set them loose. They raced towards the group of exhausted Tamers at the other side of the dome.

"NO!" MegaGargomon cried out and sprinted to intervene. Diving in front of the missiles, MegaGargomon was struck with all of his own ferocity. The ferocity of a boy protecting his friends. Protecting his sister. The mega digimon crashed to rest a ways away from the rest of the Tamers, crying out in pain, and began to glow with dedigivolution. MegaGargomon had been reduced back into Henry and the rookie Terriermon. The two lay unconscious as the others stared in disbelief. Even Corvusmon seemed surprised at the development. Soon, above the silence rose a small voice, weak with terror, high-pitched with young age.

"Terriermon?" Suzie rose to her feet to see above the debris strewn about the building. "Henry!" She suddenly ran forward to her brother lying battered on the ground. The others made their attempt to follow, but Corvusmon and his sorcery intruded. Bars made of fire shot up from the ground and blocked their way.

"Suzie!" Takato cried out.

The youngest Tamer stopped and looked to see the others in their prison, and would have broken down in fear right then if she hadn't been concerned for Henry. She turned around and froze as she saw Corvusmon approaching. Her brother was only a few yards away, but it seemed like a mile, and longer as the evil digimon got closer.

"H-H-Henry?" Her voice was smaller, weaker, yet it carried in the quiet dome. Henry flinched, as if he had caught himself falling asleep in class. Of course, he knew this situation was worse than missing a few minutes of teaching. He struggled against the sudden weariness and soreness to raise himself up. He tried to call to Suzie, but couldn't tell if his voice came through or not. The ground swayed beneath his hands and feet, but he thought he caught a glimpse of Terriermon beside him, still unconscious. He heard a distant voice, an echo like when he heard Takato's call for help, but it was Suzie's voice. He tried to pick out the direction, but couldn't before a foot planted in his back and shoved him back to the ground. Henry couldn't find the strength to fight it, but, at the least, the building stopped its sickening spinning, the ringing faded from his ears, and he could finally focus on the development and conversation. Corvusmon was monologueing.

"It seems we've wasted enough time here, but that all was enjoyable."

Henry suddenly realized the mega had stepped over him. He attempted again to get to his feet as Corvusmon continued.

"I shall now finish my purpose in coming here. This young one would be the perfect help for me to finish my mission."

Corvusmon was staring at Suzie, and Henry finally realized her danger. The others were behind bars.

"You all will be allowed to live for the time being, as this young one is the only one I need as of now."

At last, Henry's head had cleared, and a new surge of power coursed through him. He strode up from behind the now advancing Corvusmon, and crossed paths with the digimon. He stared defiantly up into the creature's face. "You're not taking her anywhere!"

Corvusmon seemed taken aback at his determination, and Henry's heart raced with the encouragement. Then the digimon's expression turned to disdain. "If that's your response, I'll just have to do away with you now."

He struck out his right hand to the side, and his left shot out and snatched Henry around the throat. The boy felt his feet leave the ground, and could hear the other Tamers crying out behind him. Yamaki's face flashed before Henry. This was just like the night that Juggernaut failed, except he knew Corvusmon wouldn't relinquish his grip. Henry concentrated on keeping his breath coming in.

"Raven Blade," Corvusmon said calmly, though with great malice.

Then Henry heard a whimper from Suzie behind, and his father's face was the next he saw. It wouldn't do to die only to have Suzie taken, but it looks like he was too late now.

"Terrier Tornado," came a weak call. Something struck Corvusmon from behind. It was only amounted to a shove, but it was enough to cause the evil one to drop Henry and focus on an exhausted Terriermon. He gave Henry's partner a great kick, knocking him out cold once more, and then he turned back to the Tamers. Henry gazed up at Corvusmon from where he knelt, sucking in lungful after lungful of air.

"Well, let's try that again," Corvusmon snickered.

Henry's mind raced as the digimon advanced again. He looked behind him at Suzie, and the rest of the Tamers beyond. There was only one way through this. He stood and faced Corvusmon once more.

"Take me!"

That stopped the digimon in his tracks. After a moment, Henry repeated himself.

"Take me, and let her go with the others."

Corvusmon seemed to be deeply considering for a minute, when at last a smile spread across his face. "Any last words to your friends while I prepare?"

Henry paused, and slowly turned to the others. From the look on Suzie's face, what had just happened was beyond her. But Takato's eyes were hard for him to meet.

"What are you thinking, Henry?" Takato yelled at him from behind the fire bars.

"Listen!" He shouted back. "I can't let him take Suzie, and I can't let him get the both of us. This is the best way. I'm doing what I came here for, and that is to make sure Suzie gets back home!"

Takato had no response. Rika spoke instead. "We're coming back to get you! We promise."

The others followed up. "Yeah! He wouldn't stand a chance if we're all in this."

"Right! This overgrown crow can't hold on to you forever!"

"Just hang on!"

"We'll hop to and come right back for you!"

"Paboo!"

"Ba-bam, and you're home! Just like that, pal!"

"Henry..."

The small grin that Henry let play on his face disappeared at the sound of Suzie's voice. He walked forward and knelt in front of her, and she jumped forward to embrace him. Henry spoke quietly. "I'll miss you Suzie. Tell Dad I do love him. This is for you."

He opened his eyes to see a glowing circle had placed itself around him. He gently pushed Suzie outside of it. Henry stood as it grew in intensity, nearly obscuring him from the view of the others. Rika's voice was the first he heard, then Takato's.

He slowly turned to see a blinding beam of light rushing towards him. He threw his arms up to protect his face, and leaned against the force that began pushing him. Yet he felt like he was slipping, slipping away from something. He knew it was something he had to hold onto, but before he knew what it was, it was out of reach. He was falling.

When the light faded, Corvusmon's disappearance wasn't the first thing the Tamers noticed. They all stared hard at where the white circle was drawn, but it was gone along with everything in it. Terriermon stirred, on the brink of consciousness, with only enough strength to murmur, "We'll find you...momentai."

* * *

><p><em>Well? You into it? Let me know in a review ;)<em>


	2. Modification

_Okay, before you continue, this story takes place only a year or two after Tamers, so though Suzie's lisp is gone, Ai and Mako take no significant role, being that they're still so young._

_(A/N: In the previous chapter, Suzie only went with the other Tamers because she had left before Janyu stopped her, unlike Henry)_

* * *

><p><strong>Modification<strong>

A recently reconstructed Zero ARMS Ark, along with a little help from Guardromon, gave the Tamers a ride back to the city. No one knew what to think of what had just happened, except that they abhorred Corvusmon and admired Henry for it. The start of their trip was quiet, except for some whimpering from Suzie.

"Why did we leave Henry?" She cradled a tattered Terriermon in her lap. "Where is he?"

"He's probably giving that no-good Corvusmon a piece of his mind!" Kazu replied, trying to cheer her up.

"Ho," Guardromon cut in. "He doesn't stand a chance at that."

"Hey!" Kazu exclaimed as Suzie began tearing up. "That doesn't help at all, you bucket of bolts!"

"Guys," Terriermon mumbled. "Could you yell a little quieter?"

"Yeah, geez," Rika added sharply. "Give us all a break."

"Sorry!" Kazu said, flustered.

"We forgive you," Guardromon replied.

"Hey! You were making just as much noise!"

"Yes I was! …No I wasn't!" Kazu wasn't the best Tamer when it came to Guardromon's programming, but a moan from Terriermon shut the both up better than the whole group's efforts put together. Presently Takato murmured beside Rika.

"How did that happen? How could've we stopped him?"

Renamon replied from her spot behind Rika, "There wasn't anything we could have done. Henry did the best thing that was in our power."

Takato shook his head. "But it doesn't help us defeat Corvusmon. Now we'll only have two mega digimon to fight him. Three, if we're lucky and Ryo shows up at all. If he let Suzie go, there could've been four of us. Even digimon as powerful as him can be brought down if we all gang up on them. But now, we won't all be there to do anything like that."

"Takato," Guilmon said. "What about our mode change? Nothing can stop us when we're in Crimson Mode!"

"Hey, that's right boy." Takato smiled, somewhat encouraged. "We do have a form powerful enough, don't we?"

He turned to look at Corvusmon's base, slowly dwindling.

"Then there is hope," he continued. "We're coming back for you Henry! Just you wait!"

The Tamers gazed back at the hilltop in silence until they approached the skyscrapers of downtown. The Ark and Guardromon dropped them off at the base floor of the Hypnos facility. They took up both elevators for the ride up the thirty floors. Takato pondered on how he would break the news to Mr Wong. It probably shouldn't be in the main room, or he might break a much needed computer or hurt someone. Or himself. As the elevators opened, he met his stroke of fortune. Mr Wong had come to meet them himself in the hall. Henry's father spoke quickly, his voice shaky with anxiety, his forehead beaded with sweat.

"We saw you coming, but we couldn't tell what was happening on the inside. That building has some sort of digital disrupter. We couldn't read anything." He looked them over. "What happened to Terriermon?" Mr Wong gasped, and then demanded, "Where's Henry?"

Takato opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find his voice. He lowered his head. A moment passed before Suzie walked up to her father. "He loves you, Daddy."

"Wha—?" Mr Wong fell speechless.

"Whatevah he did he said he did it fo me."

Her father fell to his knees in front of her, and looked up desperately at the other Tamers for an explanation. Takato decided to speak before anything else stopped him, before he lost his voice again. "Corvusmon was about to kidnap Suzie and let the rest of us go, but Henry wouldn't let him. He had Corvusmon take him instead."

Mr Wong bowed his head. "No…Henry." His shoulders began to shake with sobs.

Guilmon presently stepped forward. "Don't cry, it's okay. We're going back to get him!"

"No!" Mr Wong lifted his head and raised himself to his feet. "I will have no more children harmed because of me. You kids have gone through too much already."

"Tao," A new voice came in.

Mr Wong faced the newcomer. "Shibumi…"

"Listen, it's not your fault. It's mine."

"Bu—" Shibumi held up his hand to silence a would-be objection from his fellow hacker.

"I was the one who programmed digivolution." He continued. "The growing stronger. The fighting. The digimon's need to do all this came from me. It was my program. If I recall, you were the one who created the different forms of digimon. The variety. The colour and beauty. I was the one who set them loose. I'm responsible for Corvusmon's desire for power."

"That doesn't change anything! Henry's still out there!"

"True, but I want to let you know that what happens to any of these children is not because of you."

That same instant, Yamaki's voice came from the main computer room. "Janyu! Shibumi!"

They turned to see the Hypnos administrator looking worried even past the dark shades.

"Something's happening to the digital building," He said.

They all ran back in and gazed out the great windows towards the hilltop Corvusmon had claimed. A fog seemed to be growing around it, obscuring it. Not even a minute passed before Yamaki and the Tamers recognized it.

A digital field.

"What's going on?" Mr Wong exclaimed.

"The building and everything in it is bio-emerging back into the Digital World," Yamaki's assistant Riley replied.

Mr Wong pressed his hand on the window, "Not now. Please not now."

"Aw man!" Kazu whined. "Does this mean we have to dig around for a digital field and look for him like Calamon all over again?"

"Yes, and you better watch it," Rika snapped in reply. "Come on, we probably should start right now."

"Let's go then!" Takato said.

Before the Tamers had even left the computer room, Yamaki called to them. "Wait."

They turned, despite being unwilling to stay.

"I have an idea. Just so you won't waste your time." He turned to his assistants. "Boot up Hypnos, get it ready to monitor."

Yamaki looked back at the children.

"We're going to look for a weak point. Riley and I have learned how to predict the spot for a bio-emergence. We'll save you time and do the searching digitally. For now, wait here." He paused. "And you should probably see to recuperating."

"Pu! Paboo!" MarineAngemon suddenly blubbered. "Kahuna Waves!"

The small bubble of healing energy drifted from MarineAngemon's spot in Kenta's shirt pocket towards Terriermon in Renamon's arms. An instant passed after the bubble popped in his face, and Terriermon opened his eyes. He looked around at all the children and the flustered adults running about. Their stupid grins must have made him feel awkward.

"What?" He challenged.

Takato answered, "How're you feeling?"

"Well, I've had better days, with Corvusmon off doing who knows what to Henry, but otherwise I'm just dandy."

Terriermon jumped down from Renamon onto a nearby table. He looked up at Takato.

"So what's the plan?"

"Well, we're waiting for Yamaki to find a way into the Digital World—"

"The Digital World? Did Calamon get lost again?"

Takato realized Terriermon didn't see Corvusmon's base digi-emerge. "No, Henry was taken back to the Digital World."

"Awww! It _is_ Calamon all over again!" Terriermon moaned.

It seemed they spent a long time in waiting. Janyu still stared helplessly out the window, Yamaki standing behind him, his headset ready to pick up any word from Riley. Before too long, he had the old cigarette lighter out again. Its small click blended with the rest of the buzz of technicians running about, working to find the solution to the disaster of Corvusmon's appearance. At last Yamaki received word. He turned to the children.

"We have something."

* * *

><p>He wasn't falling. Henry didn't know for how long, but he realized he was sitting. The force of Corvusmon's light was gone. The air was hot. Henry slowly lifted his head from his arms to look around. The white light was completely gone. He was in a stone building, and fire was all around.<p>

Fire?

Henry jumped to his feet and looked each way. He was in a wide hall, and huge flames were licking up and down the walls, but nothing seemed to be burning. Still the heat was intense. He already felt sweat begin to gather on his forehead. The hall ran on into darkness in either direction, giving Henry no clue as to which way to go. A distant light to the left flashed, and that was clue enough. He started walking.

_Boy, for a digimon with ice attacks, this guy keeps his place pretty hot._ Henry unzipped his vest and let it drop on the ground behind him. The point of light flashed again, and he continued on. It grew steadily with each flash, and Henry was sure he was making good progress. The light soon proved to be a periodical burst of flames from the wall. Maybe a doorway out, if he could slip through between blasts.

Sweat was running down the sides of his face by the time he reached the point where he thought the doorway would be. Henry looked around for a doorway, or even a crack. Something that looked accessible. Still there was no way out of the hall here. Henry was confused. Where did the fire come from then?

In answer to his unspoken question, a hole opened up in the wall, no bigger than a soccer ball. A large burst of fire shot through and swirled around him. Henry gasped and leapt out of the range of flames. The heat seemed intense enough to at least singe him, but his clothes didn't ignite. Not even the hair on his arms seemed touched. He gazed at the firespout as it retreated back into the hole. There was no answer here, just a random and seemingly pointless flame outlet, so Henry continued on. Perhaps fifteen minutes passed before the scenery changed from the fire running up and down the walls. There was a door. The end of the hall. Henry's heart thumped hard as he reached for the knob, and he cracked the door open. It took a moment to take it in.

Ice?

Cold wind blasted against the door and threw it open. Henry staggered back, gasping again, this time at the sudden change of extremes. He reached for the door and slammed it shut. As the wind settled, the heat pressed around him again, worse than ever. Henry took several deep breaths. What now? Go out there and freeze to death? He turned. Or go back down there and sweat to death? He sighed and decided to walk the whole way back to his vest. It wouldn't be much, but he'd rather not go out in a blizzard in his t-shirt. Five minutes passed and the outline of another figure in the hall showed itself. Henry stopped short.

Corvusmon.

The digimon was holding his vest in one hand. "Ah, there you are."

Henry's heart decided to jump into his throat. He swallowed hard, and the knot went straight to his stomach. Yet he held Corvusmon's gaze. The digimon smiled back.

"I am now ready for you."

Corvusmon shouted and struck out with a sudden move, but Henry didn't remember what it all was about. The world had gone black.

Spotlights flashed on and focused on the unconscious boy lying on the lone table. Corvusmon looked on from behind glass windows. So far so good. He was a brave kid, and quite the friend to those other human children. Corvusmon smiled to himself. And the closer he was to them, the more painful this will be to him and the others.

"So, Aquarimon."

"Sire?" His subordinate digimon, another mega, replied.

"All modifications complete on the boy?"

"Yes. All implants in and ready for your activation."

It had gone perfectly. The child didn't try to run for it. One swipe and he was unconscious. Corvusmon smiled again. Just a short trip to the modifications room, handing over the child to Aquarimon, and a half hour of waiting while the implants were inserted. Now, he would drain the will from this boy, gaining complete control over his mind and body. Imagine that. A digimon controlling a human. He chuckled at the thought. He walked over to his digivice, a controller he had made specifically for the implants in the boy. He pulled out a green card he had programmed himself. Corvusmon held it up for all to see, which boiled down to just him and Aquarimon.

"Ready for this?"

"Yes, sire."

"You better be." Corvusmon chuckled. "And now, for the first time. Digi-Modify!"

The evil digimon slashed the card through the device. "Spirit evolution activated."

The boy's body began to glow in the places where Aquarimon had placed the implants. His shoulders, elbows, and wrists. Knees, ankles. His chest. The light enveloped the boy and outgrew the table. A shining figure took shape, and the light dwindled to reveal a silver-armoured fighting machine. It wasn't as large as the boy's true bio-merged form, only around twenty feet tall. Still, it was a formidable digimon, far more powerful than MegaGargomon. A charcoal cape flowed out from underneath massive shoulder-pads. What wasn't covered by the armour was the colour of the cape. A grand helm covered the figure's whole head and face, overshadowing its complexion save for its silver-blue eyes. Large, metallic wings spread out through slits on the cape.

Corvusmon laughed with glee at the results. "Behold, Aquarimon! This is GreyXaldramon! If all standard mega digimon were mere rookies, this would be a champion, just like I would be an ultimate. He attacks with the Thunder Slash and Star Bolt. And remember this: you make him angry, you better watch out for his special attack."

The digimon's left forearm had a longsword mounted on it, and a powerful cannon on the right. GreyXaldramon stood still. As the programming went, the new digimon wouldn't move unless ordered to by Corvusmon. It was perfect. He turned to Aquarimon.

"After I apply Alias to him, take him to the outskirts of Chuchidarumon village. A group of the Tamers are there having fun with their junk-data friends. After you drop him off, give him the swipe. He will remember nothing happening between my capturing him and his waking up in Chuchidarumon village. You got the drill?"

"Yes sire."

Corvusmon nodded and swiped the card through the digivice and watched GreyXaldramon glow and shrink back down to the boy's form. The child fell over, still out. Corvusmon glanced back at Aquarimon and gave the signal.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews please!<em>

_And don't worry, you won't have to meet any more OC digimon for most of the story._


	3. Takeover

_Well, things are picking up now, I assure you._

* * *

><p><strong>Takeover<strong>

Before Yamaki announced the location of the gate, he gave Takato the old communicator. "We'll be here for you. The gate's in the park, in an old concrete shack."

Takato smiled at Rika. "The hangout! Thanks Mr Yamaki, we know right where that is. Let's go!"

"Just one more moment." Janyu called. The children waited for him to speak. His voice wasn't as shaky and desperate as when they first returned, but it was still filled with concern. He turned to them. "Suzie. You're staying."

"Aw..."

"I would prefer it if you all stay and just let the digimon go."

"Sorry Mr Wong," Takato replied as respectfully as he could. "At least let me and Rika go. We have to be there to bio-merge with Guilmon and Renamon."

Janyu relinquished. "Fine, just you two. But please, be careful."

"We will," Rika replied.

"More than ever!" Takato reassured. He turned to Henry's digimon. "Ready?"

Terriermon jumped from the table onto Takato's shoulders, just as he would with Henry. "Ready!"

Lopmon hopped onto Rika's back, and the two children, with their digimon and their friends' digimon, set out. It was a silent trip to the park and to the old hangout, but the field was there, deep in the hole Guilmon had dug. It was the same field they used to get to the Digital World for the first time.

"Should've known it would still be here," Rika said.

"Well, that makes it easier." Terriermon offered. They all stepped into the field and readied themselves for the ride through the digital plane and into the parallel world. It wasn't as much of a thrill ride, being that they knew what to expect, but the fall was just as long, and their impact still left craters on the surface of the Digital World. Rika was the first to rise out of her hole, with Lopmon still on her back. She counted out the craters.

One for Gogglehead and Terriermon, another for Renamon, one for Guilmon, another for Impmon and Calamon, and a final one for Guardromon. MarineAngemon had stayed behind with Kazu and Kenta and Suzie.

But what was that? A third figure climbed out with Impmon and Calamon.

"Oh, no," Rika moaned aloud. "Kazu? Since when were you coming along?"

The boy scratched the back of his head, smirking. "Well, I'm not about to be left behind. Who knows? Maybe I'll be the next one to bio-merge!"

"Good luck with that." Rika scoffed.

"Hello world," Terriermon called out as he and Takato climbed out of their hole.

"Looks like we landed in the same area," Takato said. "Look! It's Chuchidarumon village. Sounds like a good place to check in and start our search."

They set off for the junk-data huts occupied by the chocolate-Frigimon. At least, that's what it all looked like. This was the place where they had first met Beelzemon, and the memory didn't settle very well, especially for Impmon. They were warmly welcomed and were allowed to stay in the village as they discussed a plan.

"Obviously, we could do better than last time while we were searching for Calamon." Rika offered. "For one, don't try to outrun data streams. Just get out of the way."

She was looking at Kazu as she spoke, and it rather irritated him.

"Right, right! I think I learned that the first time!"

"Or the third. Or fourth."

Takato cut in, "Okay, yeah, you're right Rika. So, now, how far from the Real World do you think Corvusmon would keep his base?"

"Probably as far as he could," Kazu said. "Cause he's probably scared to death of what's coming for him." The boy fist-pumped.

"Or," Rika ventured. "He may be real close, maybe on our level, since he just bio-emerged."

"Now there's a point," Takato responded thoughtfully. His musing was interrupted by Calamon bursting through the door, followed by Impmon. They had apparently been frisking about out in the village. Through the now open door, Takato could just hear Guilmon playing with the younger Chuchidarumon and Guardromon's high-pitched voice. Renamon was sitting with the Tamers themselves when the giddy intruders barged in.

"Oboyoboyoboy, comerecomerecomere, wefounimwefounimwefounim!" The frisky Calamon blubbered, then burst into a giggling fit and danced about the room to the Tamers' bewilderment. Impmon, still standing by the doorway and wearing a small grin, announced his translation of Calamon's gibbering.

"We found Henry! And you guys better come quick!" He turned and ran back out. His rush seemed ominous to the children, despite the apparent glee of the two digimon. They hurried after him. Takato and Kazu waved to their digimon as they passed. Calamon mounted Renamon's shoulder.

"Why aren't you happy?" He asked her.

"I'm just concerned. Impmon doesn't seem like everything's going perfect. How was Henry when you found him? And why didn't you bring him with you?"

Calamon sobered, "I don't know. He was asleep."

They reached the outskirts of the village, on the edge of a cliff that led deeper into the Digital World. Henry was there.

Unconscious.

"Henry!" Takato called, but he didn't even stir. They knelt around, and Takato shook him.

"He's out cold," Terriermon commented. "Can we get him back to the village?"

"Man!" Kazu cut in. "If only Kenta let MarineAngemon come with us!"

"That's out of the question now," Renamon replied. She bent over and scooped the boy up. They made their way back into the village, walking in tense silence. Henry was limp, and made no sound. They took him to the Chuchidarumon elder.

"I'm sorry I can't help," the aged digimon replied. "I have no knowledge of how to treat humans, but I do suggest you let him rest it through."

They settled with that and took him to the building in which they were staying. After several quiet minutes of sitting by, Takato went outside, followed by Rika a moment later. He had Yakami's communicator out, and was gazing up at the Real World, floating quite close to Chuchidarumon village.

"What's up?" She asked him.

"Mm, I don't know. It almost seems this is too easy." He responded quietly. "I mean, I was expecting a huge showdown with Corvusmon, but it looks as if we may get out without a scratch."

"I get what you mean. Why would Corvusmon just leave him here? He didn't even have him for two hours. I say we're being set up."

"Rika's right," Renamon appeared from nowhere. Typical. "We should stay here until Henry wakes up, and then find out if he knows anything about Corvusmon's plans."

"Okay," Takato said slowly, and looked back up to the Real World. Home was so close. They could ask Yamaki to send in the Ark within the hour, and they would be home. Mission complete. Still, what Rika said made sense, but how could Corvusmon set up a trap like this? An hour passed, and some of their own digimon mingled with the Chuchidarumon games again. But all of a sudden Kazu burst out of the building, ecstatic.

"Hey everyone, he's stirring!"

They all ran back in and gathered around the hammock where Henry rested. They held their breath as his eyes slowly opened. Takato wondered if he actually saw anything, his eyes were so clouded and blank. Then Henry blinked and the look was gone. His eyes were still glazed, but at least the recognition was there. His look was confused.

"Guys?"

"Haha!" Kazu fist-pumped. "Welcome back! We told you we'd find you!"

"How did you end up in Chuchidarumon village?" Takato asked.

Henry sat up and stared at the ground beneath the hammock for a moment, and then blinked again. "Wait, what? You mean we're in the Digital World?"

"Yeah, Corvusmon took his whole building back to the Digital World with him after we left." Takato replied. "It took an hour for Yamaki to find a gate so that we could follow you. Lucky we both ended up in the same village."

"So, where's Corvusmon?" Henry asked.

"I don't know. We haven't seen him at all. We just found you right outside the village."

"What happened?" Kazu asked.

Henry gazed at him for a moment. "I blacked out after he hit me with that light. I don't remember anything else."

Rika glanced at Renamon, "Well this doesn't help at all." She looked back at Henry. "You were asleep the whole time you were with Corvusmon?"

Henry didn't look at her for a moment, but swung his legs over the edge of the hammock and slipped to the floor. He paused, then gazed around. "Where's my vest?"

"We found you without it." Takato responded.

"Did Corvusmon take it?" Kazu asked.

"I don't know. I don't know anything." Henry walked out of the room and into the open.

"He must have slept through it all," Rika commented. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I say we stay here until we figure out just what Corvusmon's up to."

"But we're no better off than when this whole thing started," Takato concluded sadly as he stood to follow Henry outside. The others went after him. When they stepped out, Terriermon's voice rang out.

"Henry!"

"Terriermon!" The boy called out in reply. "Boy, you look a lot better."

"Well, you don't."

Henry smiled. "As soon as we get home, that should change."

Renamon cut in, "Henry..."

He twisted his head to look at her.

"We're thinking it may not be safe to go home."

"What?" Henry turned his whole body to face her, letting Terriermon drop back to the ground. "That can't be. We have to get home!"

"Why the rush?" Takato asked.

He only glanced at Takato for an instant before lowering his head. He didn't respond.

"Listen," Renamon attempted to explain. "It seems like Corvusmon let you off the hook too soon. We don't want to follow the obvious path."

He lifted his head to look up at the Real World. He frowned. "I've got to get back."

"Why?" Kazu said, rather brashly.

Henry faced him, his face uncharacteristically dark. He said nothing, but rather turned and walked away from the group. The others glanced amongst themselves silently. Soon, Takato decided to follow.

Meanwhile, back at his base, Corvusmon smiled at his monitor. He was seeing it all, and the boy was setting himself up perfectly with this attitude.

"Aquarimon!" He called out. His subordinate appeared within seconds. Corvusmon still had the wry smile on his dark face. He gave the mega digimon the makeshift digivice and green card. "It is time. You know the plan."

"Yes, sire." Aquarimon prepared to leave, and took off towards Chuchidarumon village. This was it. The execution of the most brilliant plan ever thought up by a digimon. And he was a major catalyst. Yes, it was an honour to serve Corvusmon, even though the evil digimon had set Aquarimon up to make a fool of himself. He had run through the drill a dozen times, and Corvusmon himself called him a good actor when it came to pretending to be afraid. Aquarimon took it as a complement, considering who it came from. For once, domination over the Tamers would require a talent like this.

Chuchidarumon village came into view, and a few seconds later, so did the children. They were near the outskirts, and the digimon kid had already isolated himself. Another one broke off from the rest of the group to follow him. These children were obviously closely knit, even from this distance. One got troubled and the rest wouldn't let it off the hook until the whole thing was settled.

Several heads in the main group turned up to him: his presence was known. He landed so that the main group was between him and the chosen kid. They all poised for a fight, except for those two boys that had separated themselves.

"Whoa, man!" Kazu exclaimed. "Who're you?"

"I am Aquarimon," the mega digimon answered. "I've been sent by Corvusmon to welcome you. I hope you're prepared children. Lunar Thunder!"

Henry watched as the impact scattered the Tamers. Takato had run back to help them, but Henry couldn't seem to move his feet. Something didn't feel right, not only about their situation, but within himself. Rika pulled out her digivice for the data.

"Aquarimon, mega level data type," she said. "Special attack Lunar Thunder. C'mon guys, we've been through worse."

She stood along with the others, and pulled out a blue card along with Takato. They slashed the cards. "Matrix Digivolution activate!"

Guilmon and Renamon leapt forward, warp digivolving to WarGrowlmon and Taomon. Guardromon stepped up next to his Tamer. "Kazu? Anything for me?"

"I know, I know! Gimme a minute!" Kazu replied, rummaging through his stack, thoroughly flustered. "I've gotta have something here...whoa."

He found a blue card.

"Alright Guardromon! You ready for this?"

"Yes. Do it!"

"Digivolution activate!"

The light consumed the robot digimon, and he called out. "Guardromon digivolve to Andromon!"

"YES!" Kazu fist-pumped. Impmon, not to be outdone, digivolved to Beelzemon. The odds were now completely in their favour. A mega and three ultimates against one lone mega. Terriermon, the fourth ultimate, gazed back at his Tamer, who was standing idly, staring at his hands.

"Henry?"

The other Tamers turned their attention to Henry as well.

_Now or never,_ Aquarimon heard Corvusmon's voice. He swiped the green card. His voice was calm and quiet as he announced. "Spirit evolution activated."

This is it. Aquarimon's heart raced with anticipation.

Henry had been looking at his hands for several moments by then, but now light gently began to seep through his wrists. He gasped. What in the world? Henry staggered back as a great power suddenly surged through him, filling his bones, his blood. A light had sparked in his chest, and it filled his whole body and shone out with brilliant radiance. Soon, the Tamers were no longer looking at Henry, but a growing ball of light. They knew it wasn't a bio-mergence, because Terriermon was standing nearby, with as much a dumbfounded look as any of them. At last something grew out of the light. Another digimon, taller than even Aquarimon. They gaped as the new digimon announced, "GreyXaldramon!"

The Tamers were speechless. Aquarimon laughed behind them. "Success! Children, meet our most powerful and devoted ally! In the words of our master, if all mega digimon were mere rookies, this is a champion, as Corvusmon is an ultimate. He attacks with his Thunder Slash and Star Bolt, but has an extra special move you don't want to see coming."

Henry caught his breath. It was kind of like bio-merging, yet far from it. He saw Terriermon still in a rookie form. So he was a digimon? By himself? He thought bio-merging was unnerving, but this was terrifying. He tried to look up from the Tamers to Aquarimon, but his head wouldn't move.

* * *

><p>Corvusmon sat in his station, savouring every moment. The Tamers were more terrified than encouraged, because they were actually buying Aquarimon's monologue. Now it was time for the main acting to commence. He spoke to the monitor that showed GreyXaldramon's view. The boy would hear him like a thought, not quite as a voice, and he <em>would<em> comply. He would want to, and the more he willingly obeys, the less power he will have to refuse.

"Drive Aquarimon out of there."

* * *

><p>Of course, Henry agreed with the notion. He was apparently even more powerful than Aquarimon, so nothing could keep him from rebelling against the mega digimon. This would be as easy as a champion defeating a rookie. He leapt right over the Tamers and engaged Aquarimon. He didn't think, just moved.<p>

"Hey! What is this?" Aquarimon cried out, dodging the swinging sword.

"Star Bolt!"

Aquarimon leapt over the electric rocket, and watched it make a huge explosion some ways behind him. He turned back to GreyXaldramon. "You won't get away with this! Corvusmon will have all your data in an instant!"

The mega digimon took to flight, and GreyXaldramon prepared to pursue.

_Wait._

He stopped. Something wasn't letting him continue. Instinct?

_The Tamers._

GreyXaldramon turned to look at the others staring awestruck. He took a couple steps towards them. Now what? Aquarimon was probably already long gone, but he didn't turn back to check.

_Attack them._

What? The notion startled him. He tried to shrug it off and turn back to Aquarimon, but this new instinct wouldn't let him. Was this how digimon lived? It couldn't be. He tried as hard as he could to move, but only got perhaps an inch. He relinquished to get his breath.

_Attack them._

The idea took hold of his mind, and wouldn't let go. He couldn't think of anything else but taking a swipe at those kids. Or a shot. Or both. Henry watched his arm lift, and the mounted rocket launcher charge up. His lips formed the words without his complete consent. "Star Bolt."

* * *

><p>"Yes!" Corvusmon jumped up from his seat in jubilee. That was it! The second greatest digimon ever created was in his power. "Attack them!" He said again to Henry.<p>

* * *

><p>GreyXaldramon began striding towards the Tamers. They all had separated from that first great blast, and regrouped as quickly as possible. WarGrowlmon, Taomon, Andromon, and Beelzemon stepped forward to engage. Henry could hear the digimon's reassuring calls to the other kids behind them. The ultimates and mega rushed him. He then heard their cries of attack.<p>

"Talisman of Light!" "Atomic Blaster!" "Lightning Blade!" "Corona Blaster!"

Taomon's spell did nothing, and GreyXaldramon leapt over WarGrowlmon's blast and Andromon's electric arc. Beelzemon's shot blazed harmlessly past. He went quite a ways up, further than Henry really intended, and when he came down, his descent was more aggressive than he wanted. GreyXaldramon brandished his blade.

"Thunder Slash!" A solid arc of power dove down upon the three.

"Talisman Spell!" Taomon set up a last minute wall of defence, but it was smashed by the pure force of GreyXaldramon's attack. He followed up with his rockets.

"Star Bolt!"

"No!" WarGrowlmon called out, and threw himself on top of the other three, taking the full brunt of the blast. The force of the attack sapped all the energy from Takato's partner. He reverted back to Guilmon.

"Oh, no!" Takato cried out. Andromon scooped up the rookie and ran with Taomon and Beelzemon for cover from the next attack. GreyXaldramon had landed, and advanced once more. Andromon rushed to the Tamers with Guilmon while the other two tried to hold the berserk digimon off.

"We must hurry! He's far too strong."

"What about the others?" Rika asked.

Her partner called from in front. "Just go! I'll catch up." She shot up above another cold rocket, but GreyXaldramon had her set up, and smacked her with his blade. She dedigivolved back to Renamon in her flight back to the ground, and landed behind the Tamers.

"Renamon!" Rika yelled, and ran to her side. Beelzemon was left alone to fight the new digimon, and he proved a harder match. Only a little harder. Within minutes, Impmon went sprawling among them.

Takato stood up from where he was kneeling by Guilmon, and took a challenging step towards GreyXaldramon. He was furious, but how could he do anything against such a digimon? Henry had to be in there somewhere. He had to hear. Takato drew himself to full stature. GreyXaldramon continued his approach, more than three times Takato's height.

What had Henry done?

* * *

><p><em>PS: the X in Xaldramon is pronounced as a Z. Like Xerxes.<em>

_Please review! I love reviews..._


	4. Fall of the Mech

_It's kinda fun reading over this after having it sit dormant for so long. Needless to say, it's undergone some heavy editing, and the trajectory of the story is yet to be determined. Makes me wonder how long it could be..._

* * *

><p><strong>Fall of the Mech<strong>

Corvusmon was still watching gleefully. His new creation was as powerful as he expected, and from the looks of it, did far more damage emotionally to all the children. Perfect. The threat of the Tamers destroyed from within, as well as avenging the trouble they gave him with the pain they were expressing. Perfect. Corvusmon saw the leader of the Tamers come forward. He spoke again to Henry. "Wait."

* * *

><p>GreyXaldramon stopped his advance and gazed down at Takato. Henry was tiring fast from trying to refuse the digimon's movement, and he didn't know if he could stop himself from attacking his friend. At least the urge wasn't there anymore. The thought had left, and his form kept still. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him while he had blacked out.<p>

Takato called up to him. "Henry! Quit it! What's your problem?"

Henry gasped. They thought he was wilfully doing it! "It's not me!" He cried back.

"Whatever it was we did, we're sorry!" Takato continued. Didn't he hear him? Surely, Henry thought, a digimon as big as he had become has got to have a loud voice. He tried replying again.

"No, _I'm_ sorry Takato! I can't control it!"

His friend still seemed like he heard nothing. The others behind him looked on with panicked faces. Takato looked as if he were still waiting for an answer. Henry paused. Didn't he hear him? Then it occurred to him: no, he didn't. Henry as a person was trapped inside this digimon form, nothing but his movements was expressed.

_Attack._

Henry felt his arm pull up, and he resisted it with a second wind. He couldn't let them think he was doing it. The sword lifted slowly, but didn't stop. To the rest of the Tamers, GreyXaldramon was pulling his move off slow to add emphasis.

Henry, between grunts, spoke barely above a whisper. "Takato…watch out."

Instead, the sword came down with sudden fury, and GreyXaldramon said calmly but darkly, "Thunder Slash."

Takato was well too late to move, and he knew it. As the blade came down abruptly, he let out a cry. He was answered by a blurred figure appearing as if from nowhere, diving right underneath the Slash and dragging Takato out of the line of fire. GreyXaldramon's blade clove deep into the ground. Henry sighed in relief within the digimon form.

"Not a minute too early, Justimon!" Takato exclaimed, realizing who had saved him.

"So you're glad we came?" The bio-merged digimon replied, mainly to Rika.

"For once, but would you just get out of there?" She called back. GreyXaldramon was moving again, and Justimon brought Takato back to the group. He turned back to engage the digimon before them, but the goggle-head called to him.

"Wait, don't!"

GreyXaldramon was advancing, though with relatively slow strides. It reminded Takato of Peidmon in that one episode, walking out to meet the first digidestined after their fight with LadyDevimon. Only GreyXaldramon was far stronger. Justimon turned to Takato.

"Why not?"

"He's too powerful. WarGrowlmon and Taomon didn't stand a chance, even together!"

"Well then the least I can do is delay him while you get away. Go!"

Before they could reply, a rocket from GreyXaldramon detonated right behind Justimon. It wasn't a direct hit, but it was close enough to throw him several feet, and disrupt the bio-mergence. Ryo and Cyberdramon appeared. Ryo sagged to his knees, supported by his partner. And then the ultimate dedigivolved further to rookie.

"Whoa. That sure takes a lot out of a guy."

"You said it," Takato replied.

Rika cut in, "Looks like our only option is to get away, so run!"

And they ran, weaving through the streets of Chuchidarumon village. They tried their best to lose him, but GreyXaldramon with his huge strides kept right behind. Takato glanced back. They were well within shooting distance, so where were the rockets?

"Quit playing around Henry! Stop!"

Henry cried out in return, in despair, knowing he wasn't heard. "I can't control it Takato!"

GreyXaldramon threw a Thunder Slash their way, but the Tamers turned a corner, turning out of the electric arc's path. He rounded the corner to follow, and found Terriermon standing in front of him.

"Stop Henry!" The rookie cried out.

_Wait._

"Oh, no." Henry mumbled. "Terriermon, don't try it."

His partner called up to him. "I know you're in there! Snap out of it!"

"I'm sorry, Terriermon." Henry felt like crying. Was there anything he could do?

_Attack him._

This time the notion angered him. Henry refused with yet another surge of strength. Not Terriermon. GreyXaldramon stood still, poised to attack, but not moving. Then, slowly and shakily, the sword lifted. Only now did the other Tamers notice Terriermon stayed behind, and they were well out of range of retrieving him should the blade come down. And down it came. Henry's chest burned with desperation. If he couldn't stop the swipe, at least he could divert it.

"Thunder Slash," GreyXaldramon's voice was even lower and quieter than before.

The sword swung down and came to rest a foot clear of Terriermon. Henry smiled in relief. His head felt clearer than it was before, but instinct was still bent on defeating the rookie standing up to him. GreyXaldramon stood a step forward, but the foot was heavy and came down hard. It was a contrast to the light strides he had been pursuing the Tamers with. Henry resisted the movement of the digimon form with all his body.

* * *

><p>Corvusmon wasn't smiling. That was a bold little digimon there. Apparently GreyXaldramon wasn't fully broken. He sent Aquarimon to watch from a distance. If anything went too wrong, in went his mega digimon.<p>

* * *

><p>A memory suddenly sparked in Takato's head. What was it that Corvusmon told them?<p>

"_What is the strongest bond you can think of? The bond between two woven phonebooks? Between two friends? The power of the will is the strongest, and the bonds it forms are the strongest, and can only be broken by one: me. I will show you the power of a subdued will before the end of the day!"_

That was before MegaGargomon arrived at Corvusmon's base. The evil digimon was going to use Suzie, but her brother unknowingly took her place. Takato gazed up at GreyXaldramon, staring down Terriermon. This wasn't Henry's doing!

"Corvusmon's using him!" He said aloud. The others turned to him questioningly, and looked back at Terriermon. Henry's partner was still trying to get through to him.

"Henry, you can hear me can't you? Don't do it!"

GreyXaldramon's blade lifted, slower than ever, and the voice that came was laboured. Henry felt a new strength course through him as he continued to battle the digimon form. Takato sprinted forward.

"Resist it Henry! You can do it! Stop GreyXaldramon!"

"Thunder…slash…" The sword came down, and Henry managed to direct it off course. He forced his head to move, and looked at Takato.

"Thank you." He made his unheard reply.

_Attack him!_

The pressure of the idea was sudden, and caught Henry off guard. GreyXaldramon stepped forward and swung the blade, connecting solidly with Terriermon. His partner went flying, and Henry cried out with all the others in dismay. They all looked between him and where his partner landed with horrified faces. Their expressions tied a knot in his stomach. GreyXaldramon advanced again, and Henry didn't fight it. He felt himself stiffening up, and the dreadfulness of that blow hung on him. His digimon form had aimed his cannon at the group of Tamers before Takato's voice rose above his despair.

"You _have_ to stop it! I still believe you can do it!"

He did? He couldn't stop himself from attacking Terriermon, how could he stop? Henry saw the others gather around Takato and shout out their encouragement as well.

"Resist him!"

"It's not too late to stop!"

"Teach GreyXaldramon a lesson!"

_Finish them off!_

Henry started at the aggressive notion. It seemed now more like a voice than an idea. Perhaps something had been talking to him this whole time. That truly terrified him. Henry shivered, but realized GreyXaldramon was moving.

"NO!" Henry clenched his fists and planted his feet. GreyXaldramon faltered in his approach. The Tamers watched breathlessly as the great digimon stood shaking, and they sensed the inner battle raging.

_Don't stop now!_

The rocket launcher lifted, but Henry forced it back down. He was in a rage now. There would be no one telling him when to move, who to attack, who to protect. This voice had to stop sometime. He clamped his eyes shut and hung his head.

_Destroy them!_

Henry refused. He forced GreyXaldramon to move a different way. The digimon form took a slow and heavy step back. The smiles and shouts from the Tamers proved more encouraging to Henry than they knew.

* * *

><p>"That does it! Aquarimon! Get them NOW!" This was the final straw for Corvusmon. Apparently GreyXaldramon wasn't quite tame enough to take out the Tamers, but he would be in time.<p>

* * *

><p>GreyXaldramon had turned around, and the Tamers were nearly ecstatic. Henry was doing it! He was driving GreyXaldramon away from his friends. The voice had stopped, and each step was easier. All the digimon suddenly sensed another presence coming. Aquarimon. Henry looked up and saw the mega digimon diving towards them. Time to beat this GreyXaldramon into submission. He raised the rocket launcher.<p>

"Star Bolt!" He cried out.

The missile wasn't the most powerful, and Aquarimon dodged it with no problem, but there still came encouragement to Henry. He had shot on his own accord! He crouched low and leapt up to meet Aquarimon in the skies. His swordplay was clumsy, and the mega digimon replied with a well-aimed blow that sent GreyXaldramon spiralling down to the ground. He was slow in getting up, and Aquarimon came down on top of him with another thunderclap. But Henry wasn't ready to let the mega off the hook. He climbed to his knees, then spun, swinging the sword with renewed energy.

Aquarimon grunted as he went sprawling, but recovered enough to evade GreyXaldramon's next rocket. He shot up into the sky as the detonation carved a crater in the ground below him. Henry followed him in flight. This went against all that he was made into a digimon for, and the more he resisted, the more he was free from that eerie voice. As he thought about it, he realized it must have been Corvusmon himself.

Aquarimon turned and aimed an attack below him. "Lunar Thunder!"

GreyXaldramon blocked the attack with his sword. Henry had enough of this digimon. If Aquarimon was here to attack his friends, then he had to be taken out. His sword cackled with blue energy. His cannon charged up. He crossed his arms at the wrists, holding them in front of his face. He glared at Aquarimon with one eye, the other behind an electric fist. He unleashed the arc first, then blasted the rocket.

"Double Elemental!"

It was a Transcendent Sword and a Supreme Cannon all wrapped together and multiplied by ten, and it hit Aquarimon square in the chest. The mega digimon let out a great cry as his data dispersed. Henry's strength rapidly returned to him, plus more as GreyXaldramon absorbed Aquarimon's data. They would be troubled by that mega no more. What would Corvusmon say to this?

* * *

><p>That definitely wasn't the plan. Corvusmon would have to ease off at this setback, and come up with a greater plan of vengeance to compensate for lost time. For now, the boy soaking in his guilt should be satisfying enough. He would remain as a digimon in the Digital World, being that he absorbed a true digimon's data. The kid would spend the rest of his life as a type of cyborg, even if he should return to the Real World. It was a somewhat sufficient thought. Still, Aquarimon was faithful enough to own the Crest of Reliability, and Corvusmon didn't think of anyone else that highly.<p>

Corvusmon glared at his creation on the monitor, and his hand shook as he applied the Alias.

* * *

><p>GreyXaldramon had been hovering in the air for several moments, waiting to see if Corvusmon would react, when he got his answer. All his energy seemed to be sapped from him. He felt like he was shrinking, and he found himself falling. He was dedigivolving. The others saw Henry hit the ground hard, and ran to his side when he didn't get up right away. The paused when they got a clear look at him, without the light of digivolution.<p>

* * *

><p><em>No, I'm not going to make Henry look like a half-robot-cyborg. I don't like doing that type of stuff to the characters.<em>

_Hope you're still interested, but if there's something you don't like, kindly leave a review. And if you do like it, tell me! I could use the encouragement._


	5. Terriermon

_Hey readers! Finally got to getting this chapter up, so go on and read._

* * *

><p><strong>Terriermon<strong>

At first glance he looked like an exhausted kid taking a long awaited rest, his face streaked with sweat. But it was more than that. There was something about him that made him look withered. Half-dead. Takato slowly lowered to his knees and reached out a hand. He shook Henry gently by the shoulder.

"Wake up. Are you okay?"

They held their breath as Henry's face twisted with a wince, and his eyes slowly opened. They were glazed over and shifted around, trying to centre on something. Anything. Eventually, the blur of colours focused into shapes, and Henry recognized the Tamers all kneeling around him. Their wide smiles greeted his return to consciousness, especially Kazu's. He sat up with a low grunt.

"Where's," Henry's voice cracked. He swallowed. "Terriermon?"

The relief left their faces when they realized Henry's partner wasn't with them. They looked around frantically, calling for Terriermon. Ryo was the first to spot him and point out the way. "Over there!"

"Oh, no!" Takato said inadvertently.

"Terriermon," Henry said quietly, then repeated, his voice now high with panic. He felt ready to cry. "Terriermon!"

They sprinted to the digimon's side. None really dared to touch him, for he was flickering with deletion. The blow from the mega had been too much for the rookie to handle. One more bad move and he was gone. But he was alive, and half-opened his eyes. Henry's partner moaned a bit before forming words.

"I knew you could do it, Henry."

Then he did cry, "I'm sorry Terriermon."

"I know it wasn't personal," his partner replied.

Henry barely managed a small smile, but was speechless. Terriermon soon closed his eyes, then spoke again.

"I just don't want my data lost, can you do that?"

"Yes, Terriermon, you'll be okay. I promise you."

"Thank you, Henry."

He reached out to take his digimon into his arms, but before he could even touch his friend, Terriermon dissolved with deletion. Henry's hand went through empty space until it touched sand.

"Terriermon," He whispered, pushing his hand into the sand, letting his fingers sift through where his friend was just lying. The specks of data didn't completely disappear, but circled around the group for several seconds before converging on Henry as he stared at the now empty spot. All the data was gone before it registered to the group that Henry had absorbed it. A couple of them gasped at the thought, Henry included.

Soon, a small noise broke the silence. It sounded similar to the pink noise a television makes when it has no signal. Henry took out his digivice with a shaky hand, for that was where the sound was coming from. He watched as the white screen became fuzzy and turn black as if the plug was pulled. Cracks lined all over the digivice until it shattered in his hand. Henry's eyes grew wide. "No..."

He stood slowly, tears still streaming down his face. He felt stronger, re-energized, but guilt filled him. Like any other ruthless digimon, like Beelzemon against Leomon, he had taken Terriermon and his data. Henry started walking. He just had to get away from that spot. He came upon the place where he had just destroyed Aquarimon. Something was stuck in the sand there, and he reached down to pull it out. It was a digivice. It had markings similar to the gold one Takato received after he bio-merged with Guilmon. It had a similar colour pattern to Ryo's, though an emerald hue. The black screen flashed into life at his touch. A green object caught his eye in the sand. A card. Henry picked it up. Were these Aquarimon's? But could digimon have their own digivices? Henry had assumed no, since his own shattered. But if Aquarimon had one, so could he.

Henry clipped on the digivice, and put the card along with the others in his stash. It was all automatic, out of habit, since he could only think about what more he could have done to save Terriermon. He had stopped walking and was staring blankly out over the sandy outskirts of Chuchidarumon village when Takato came up behind him.

"I called Yamaki. He's sending the Ark to come get us. We've agreed to go home with you."

Home? How could he go home after this? His family would be there waiting for him, and they would ask about Terriermon. How would he say it? He killed Terriermon. Henry closed his eyes tight at the reminder. No, he was a digimon now. The Digital World was his home. He couldn't go back. As much as he had wanted to see his father and tell him he was okay before, the true disaster had now come. All because he ignored his father's orders. He bowed his head.

"Henry?" Takato interrupted his thoughts. "Don't you want to go home?"

"No."

That caught Takato off guard. "Well, we can't leave you here. We need to get out of here to think of a new plan. The Ark'll be here in a half-hour."

He got silence for a reply.

"Listen," Takato continued, nearly reading Henry's thoughts. "If you want, I can tell everyone about Terriermon. I'll say Corvusmon sent a new digimon named GreyXaldramon that got him. Or that Aquarimon destroyed him and GreyXaldramon saved us. They don't have to know it was you."

"It doesn't change what really happened." Henry replied quietly, and Takato didn't answer. They remained silent for a while before the Ark digimon came. The Tamers loaded up and took the ride out of the Digital Plane. Despite his initial unwillingness to come, Henry had allowed the others to take him with them. He didn't have the will power to resist. They bio-emerged in the middle of the park. Everyone from Hypnos, along with their parents, were there to greet them. It was just like their first return, excepting that Henry was the broken one and Terriermon was absent.

"Henry!" The Wongs cried, immediately ecstatic. They gathered around him in an embrace, but Takato noticed that he didn't return it. He didn't even seem to notice. Was this Jeri all over again?

At last the adults realized Terriermon was absent. "Henry," Janyu ventured. "Where's Terriermon?"

Henry remembered asking the same question, and only finding a dying friend in reply. He didn't meet his father's questioning gaze, but kept his eyes on the ground. Takato came up.

"Um...Mr Wong?"

Janyu turned to the leader of the Tamers. Takato paused to put the words together. He didn't want the man to know Henry had become a nearly uncontrollable digimon. "We were attacked by Aquarimon, Corvusmon's right-hand mon. He destroyed Terriermon and would have gotten us, but another digimon named GreyXaldramon showed up and destroyed him. We don't know where he is now. We never even got to thank him before he got out of there. That's when we called Yamaki."

Janyu turned back to his son. Henry's anguished expression hadn't left his face; his eyes were still fixed on the park grass. Janyu reached out and pulled his son to himself in another hug. He never knew how fond he had grown of Terriermon until then. "Henry. I'm...so sorry..."

There was no reply. Takato looked at Henry closely. At least he didn't have that unnerving grin Jeri wore when she returned. He was still feeling something at least. His eyes were still glazed with tears. Janyu stepped back from his son when Henry didn't return the embrace after several moments.

"Henry, please, say something." Janyu fell to his knees and kept his hands on Henry's shoulders. "Anything! Show me you're really here."

Janyu lowered his head and fell into sobbing. Takato looked around and saw Rika with her mom and grandmother around her, but she was looking at Henry with a tearfully compassionate expression. He remembered he was crying himself. Henry took a sudden step back from his father, letting Janyu's hands slip from his shoulders. His father looked up at him, and Henry stared back.

"Tell me, is there something else?"

Henry took another step away, shaking his head. "I...I can't..."

"No, you _can_ tell me! Please, what is it?"

Henry turned instead of replying, and walked away with a head hung. How could he tell his father he was the one who destroyed Terriermon? His father will discover that Takato lied, and will only be able to see him as just another digital monster. That's all he was, wasn't he? He was still GreyXaldramon, only in a different form. In-training, maybe. He was a merciless asset of Corvusmon, and couldn't get over it. Someday, Henry just knew it, Corvusmon would give the word, and he would digivolve to GreyXaldramon and wipe out everybody. He stopped short, his thoughts interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. His father's voice followed.

"Henry, I let you walk out on me once, and now I'm regretting it. Don't do it again." He turned Henry around gently and led him back. Yamaki and the rest of the Hypnos team had taken the Ark back to the base, while Ryo and Kazu left with Kenta and their digimon. Suzie had come, and she ran to Henry and wrapped her arms around his waist vigorously. Henry stared at her, speechless. She had no idea. If she could comprehend what had happened to him in her stead, how would she react? Henry sank to his knees in front of her. A new wave of tears streamed down his face as he said quietly.

"Hi, Suzie."

She leapt forward and hugged him around the neck. "Hello Henry! I missed you!"

Her embrace pushed him off balance, and he fell back onto the seat of his pants. Henry let a small smile play, but it still carried all the pain of guilt he was desperately trying to keep hidden. She pulled away after several moments and asked the question he had been praying not to hear again.

"Where's Terriermon?"

Henry couldn't answer, and the little grin disappeared. He barely managed to form the words. "He's not coming back."

Lopmon gasped in shock nearby, but it didn't register for Suzie yet. "What? Where'd he go?"

Takato came up and knelt next to the two to help Henry, "Suzie, Terriermon's gone."

She stared up at him as the bright smile faded from her face. "T-Terriermon?"

Takato shook his head.

"Henry! He's lying right?"

Her brother made no attempt to answer. She tried to get to where she could see his face under his bent head. "Right?"

Henry closed his eyes. It took a bit for it to settle in, but Suzie soon had her arms tight around Lopmon, bawling her eyes out. Her cries didn't help Henry at all. He drew his knees up to himself and tried to ignore her. Takato sat next to him and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Henry, don't forget. I'm here for you."

Rika had come up, and now sat next to him and placed her hand on his back. "We both are."

"I still can't believe that all happened." Henry replied to them softly.

A voice cried out, and the three looked up simultaneously. It was Henry's mother. They stood as she approached, and she threw herself around Henry, weeping. Between sobs she just got words out. "I'm...so glad...you made it. Everything's okay now that you're home Henry. You're safe!"

Henry closed his eyes and remained in her arms. She was wrong: he would never be safe. No one was safe as long as he was around. He had become an uncontrollable digimon, and was only subdued for the time being. But one thought would linger in his head for life, even should they rid themselves of Corvusmon. Henry had destroyed Terriermon.

* * *

><p><em>Hmmm...this story looks to be shorter than I first planned. Tamers aren't the easiest set of characters for me to write.<em>

_Review! Please?_


	6. Into the Dark

_The title of this chapter comes from the song by The Juliana Theory, which I remember was a major part of the inspiration for this whole fic. Very good song. If you want to look it up, the version from the album Love is the best in my opinion (musically)._

_Don't own Digimon or the Juliana Theory_

* * *

><p><strong>Into the Dark<strong>

Takato was up relatively early the next morning. He barely had any sleep that night, but it made him wonder if Henry got any at all. He strolled through the streets on a busy Saturday, watching the crowds of happy children passing by with their parents. His mind was still spinning from the previous day's events. What happened to Henry anyway? How did he know to digivolve? Was that what he really did? Takato wondered why he didn't just go with activating Terriermon's digivolution. That would have gone much better.

"_I will show you the power of a subdued will before the end of the day!"_ Corvusmon's voice rang through his memory. So what was it that digimon did to Henry? He wished he could ask Shibumi or Yamaki, but Henry wouldn't be able to stand it if any more people knew it was him that killed Terriermon. Takato imagined himself destroying Guilmon, and not being able to do anything about it. Nightmarish. Tears came into his eyes.

His walk had taken him to the hangout shack where Guilmon awaited. He sat close to his partner as the two watched the rising sun peek through the skyscrapers of the city. He let his tears run, not caring if Guilmon saw, which he did.

"You okay, Takato? Your eyes are wet."

Takato wiped his face. "I think I'll be okay. I just wish we knew how Henry was doing." He stood. "I'll go back into town to look. You stay here, okay boy?"

"Aw, okay."

Takato left Guilmon sitting on the steps in front of the stone shack. Several minutes had passed when the digimon's pupils contracted and a growl rose from his throat. He started down the steps into the park.

* * *

><p>While Takato was meeting up with his partner, Rika was taking a walk through the park herself. She was uneasy and ready to get back and set things right with Corvusmon. If Henry kept moping like this, they may never leave. Renamon had been following her from the shadows, but now jumped out into the open.<p>

"Rika," Renamon's voice was tense, and Rika stopped short.

"What is it?"

"A digimon. A powerful one, here in the park."

"They won't stop coming, will they?" Rika replied as she pulled out her digivice. The compass led their way as the two searched the paths of the city park. After several minutes they met up with Kazu and Kenta, who also decided to spend an early morning in the eventful place. Rika could tell they too were affected by the recent happenings, for she actually saw them before she heard them.

"Rika!" Kazu called.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Same thing as you," Kenta replied. "Taking a walk through the park!"

"Get a load of the fresh air!" Kazu followed up. Rika huffed. They were still just a couple of idiots.

"Listen," she said, characteristically stern. "I'm a bit busy chasing a digimon here so you better step aside."

"A digimon?" Kenta's face took on a look of horror.

Kazu smiled, "Sweet! We're coming!"

"If you can catch up," she replied. Rika and Renamon broke into a sprint, leaving the boys in the dust.

"C'mon, Kenta!" Kazu was half-dragging his friend by the arm as they desperately tried to keep pace with Rika. "You're not going to miss out on another one, are you?"

The teasing of one urged the other on. They kept Rika in sight of them, and pulled up beside her when she stopped to look at her digicompass. She went on, a bit slower.

"We're getting close."

The boys tensed.

* * *

><p>Takato had only walked a couple minutes from the hangout before he ran into Ryo.<p>

"Hey, Ryo! What are you doing out this early?"

"I was just walking around town when Monodramon sensed a digimon here in the park. Have you seen any?"

"Well, Guilmon's back at the hangout."

Ryo shook his head. "This is a new digimon. Monodramon doesn't recognize it."

"What, like it bio-emerged?" Takato was confused. Yamaki would have noticed the digital field and would be here by now.

"I was coming through to do a sweep of the park. Check things out."

"Okay, great!" Takato turned back the way he came. "Let's get Guilmon, and we can start looking at the shack."

"Fine with me."

The three made their way quickly to where Takato left his partner, and he was nearly run over by a berserk digimon. Guilmon. It was always strange when he got like this. At least these days he didn't run off without Takato like that first time against Renamon. He stayed beside Takato, growling and sniffing as his Tamer picked himself up and brushed off.

"A new digimon, Takato!"

"Show us where he's at, boy!"

The four took off down one of the park paths, weaving deep into the trees. Guilmon kept a steadily increasing lead on the other three.

* * *

><p>"Don't tell me it's just Lopmon," Rika complained as they rounded a corner. Henry was out with Suzie and her partner. He was being quiet and still looked depressed even from behind, but Suzie was apparently too busy with Lopmon to really notice. Yet, the digimon had shot Henry such an obvious look that Suzie did stop her goofing to look up at him. She whispered something in her partner's large ear, and Lopmon soon had jumped up onto Henry's shoulders.<p>

Just like Terriermon.

Rika with the boys and Renamon had approached them from behind, and she heard his gasp at Lopmon's move. He stopped short and didn't move for several moments. Lopmon finally said something, and Rika could barely make it out.

"...okay? Suzie...play..."

The four were surprised by a sudden rough shrug from Henry. He shook Lopmon off of one of his shoulders and flicked her ear off his other, then continued walking as Suzie's partner dropped to the ground.

"Henry! That wasn't nice!" Suzie called to him, but he didn't react. Rika knelt beside her as Renamon stood before her and the two boys behind.

"Shhh, Suzie. He's still sad about Terriermon."

Suzie's demeanour dropped and she fell quiet. They were all looking at Henry's back when a great crashing in the bushes off the side of the path preceded a red blur bursting into view, ramming into Henry and taking him off his feet. The two rolled on the ground in front of the rest of the now dumbfounded group.

"Guilmon!" Renamon said, gasping.

"What's he doing?" Rika asked to no one in particular. The boys behind her replied with frightened whines.

"Oh, no he's DarkGuilmon now!" Kenta exclaimed.

"Or BlackGuilmon even!" Kazu followed up. The two were hugging each other in fright, but now spun on their heels and took off for their lives, screaming like little girls. Rika barely noticed their departure and tried keeping Suzie calm. Henry had given Guilmon an uncharacteristically strong shove and stood. Guilmon charged again, reengaging the wrestling match. They continued struggling along the pathway.

"Renamon!" Rika cried out, "Stop him!"

"I'll try, but I don't want to hurt either of them." Renamon leapt in to intervene. She caught Guilmon around the neck and wrenched him off of Henry, whom he had pinned down. Guilmon swung a claw, and the blow connected with Henry's cheek. The boy scooted away, dazed, with his hand to his face. Guilmon opened his mouth wide, and a glow of red grew from deep in his throat.

"Pyro Sphere!" The crazed digimon shouted.

Henry threw himself out of the line of fire and watched the fireball crash into the sidewalk. Smoke rose from the broken concrete. He looked back at Guilmon, who was struggling to free himself from Renamon. Then Takato's voice came.

"Guilmon!"

"Takato!" Rika called out. "What is he doing? Call him off!"

Takato didn't need to be told. He was running to his berserk partner. "Have you lost your mind?"

"I think he has," Renamon commented between grunts as she tried to subdue Guilmon.

"Hey!" Takato shouted in his partner's face. "LISTEN TO ME!"

Guilmon's growling resided ever so slowly, but he kept his eyes on Henry. Ryo and Monodramon came from out of the foliage as well. One more blink and the berserk glint was gone from Guilmon's eyes. A confused sound came from his throat.

"Wait, it's Henry?" He stared at the boy with a cocked head. He looked between Henry on the ground and Takato beside him several times. "But Takato, there's still a digimon here!"

"Yes, Guilmon," Renamon replied as she released him. Her fur was ruffled from more than just her struggle with Guilmon, it seemed. "And I understand now. Henry is the digimon."

"What?" Henry finally spoke and stood. "I'm…still a digimon?"

Renamon nodded. Henry took a step back, looking like he was ready to run off. Takato stood forward.

"Where're you going?"

Henry turned away from them. "If I'm still a digimon, then Corvusmon can still control me. You're in danger. If I can't keep a promise to Terriermon, then I can't promise you anything."

A different, robotic voice broke into the conversation. "Well, you didn't seem all that terrifying while fighting Guilmon." Apparently Guardromon hadn't run off with Kazu. Henry didn't seem to listen and continued walking down the path, not waiting for Suzie to follow, which she didn't. The rest of the Tamers were quiet for several moments. Takato wondered what promise he meant. He walked up to where Rika was with Suzie.

"I'll take her home," Takato said to Rika. "Doesn't look like Henry wants to. I need to talk to Mr Wong anyway."

"About what?"

"Henry being a digimon."

"You're going to tell him?" Rika exclaimed. "But Henry doesn't want us to."

Takato looked again at Henry, now well down the path. Either he was taking the long way home, or plain running away. Takato turned and walked the opposite way.

"Maybe the people at Hypnos are the only people that can help him. We'll meet at the hangout in a couple hours, okay?" Takato didn't stop to wait for a response, and the others dispersed a few minutes after him.

It was around noon when Takato showed up at the Wong's home. He was invited in, and he asked to speak to Mr Wong. Janyu was more than willing. They talked in the living room, Henry's three siblings out of earshot, Mrs Wong in the kitchen. The two stared out the window over the city. Janyu spoke first.

"I'm glad you're here, Takato. I was going to go look for you anyway."

"Really? What for?"

"I wanted to ask you to look after Henry for me while he's out. But you're being here shows me I didn't have to tell you anyway." Janyu gave Takato a kind glance, then looked back out the window. "Which brings us to the point. What is it you want to tell me?"

"Well, Mr Wong," he paused. This may be harder to tell him than what Takato was prepared for. "We need help with Henry."

"Is he not responding to you either?"

"Well, yeah. He talks to us a little. But there's something else." He looked up at Janyu. The older one was gazing back expectantly. "Henry doesn't like being around us. He thinks it puts us in danger."

Janyu thought for a moment, then asked simply, "Why?"

"Well," Takato took a second to form the sentence. This was the hardest part. "Because he _is_ a digimon."

There was the small gasp from Henry's father, then the inevitable question. "What do you mean?"

Takato sighed and bowed his head. "When we were in the Digital World, we found Henry right away, but he had no idea what happened to him between then and when he was taken by Corvusmon. We were attacked by Aquarimon, one of Corvusmon's digimon. That's when something strange happened to Henry, and he turned into a mega digimon named GreyXaldramon. He drove Aquarimon off, and then turned on us."

"You?"

"Yeah. Terriermon was the only one who believed Henry really wasn't GreyXaldramon, and tried to stop him. GreyXaldramon hit him just once and that was enough. Henry snapped back into his senses and whoever was directing him lost control. He destroyed Aquarimon, then dedigivolved back into a human."

He fell silent, and Janyu had no response for several minutes. When Mr Wong did speak, his voice was quiet and dry. "So, Henry's a digimon."

Takato nodded.

"He destroyed a mega digimon."

Another nod.

"And he destroyed Terriermon."

Takato bent his head, and the two heard a sob behind them. They spun to see Mrs Wong eavesdropping, and regretting it. She ran forward to her husband to cry in his arms.

"I'm sorry Janyu, but when I heard you were talking about Henry I couldn't help it!"

Janyu already had tears in his eyes after Takato's story, but now the couple sobbed on each other shoulders. Takato stood by, staring down at his shoes. He had come for help, but telling from Mr Wong's reaction, the man didn't know what he could possibly do. A few moments passed, and Janyu turned to Takato.

"Now I understand, but why didn't you tell us before?"

"Henry didn't want us to. But we want to help him, and I thought you could help us."

Janyu shook his head. "I don't know of anything I can do. I can't imagine what it would take to make a human child a digimon. Much less control him."

Takato paused to think. How could've Corvusmon controlled Henry? He made him destroy Terriermon, the one being that he would do anything for. Takato stopped on that thought. He suddenly remembered the promise Henry had spoken of with such a heavy demeanour. But Terriermon's data wasn't really lost, was it? He looked up at Janyu, who held his wife as a second wind of tears came flowing.

"Where does data go when it's lost?" Takato asked.

Janyu reflected. "Usually it will be reconfigured or lost as junk data. But it can also be absorbed into another configuration, where it will stay until that entity is destroyed."

Takato tried his best to make sense of the jargon. "So data isn't lost if it's absorbed?"

"No. It becomes part of the configuration that absorbed it."

"So, if Henry absorbed Terriermon, then Terriermon's a part of him?"

"Henry absorbed the data?" Janyu's voice was alarmed.

"Oh, right. Uh, forgot to mention that." Takato tried to make it sound accidental, but he never really planned on giving this much away. Mr Wong's face had a baffled look about it, and Takato didn't blame him. How could a digital being become part of a physical one? He looked up at Henry's father. He thought he now knew how to persuade Henry to snap out of it.

"Thank you Mr Wong."

With that, Takato left to return to the park.

* * *

><p><em>Well, that was the last of my prewritten chapters...<em>

_Thank you all for reviewing! They always make me happy ^_^_

_See you next update_


	7. Departure

_Finally! At long last, I'm getting back into this fic. It only took like what, five months? Yeah yeah, gomen. But in another week or so, we'll really be getting back on track here. I'm serious. 'Cause right now Tamers is my favourite of the first four seasons, so I'm having fun with this fic again, whereas I had originally stopped due to writer's block. But I actually have a good outline ready to follow, so that makes it even easier. Yay me._

_I'll only be writing here and there over the course of this week, due to some business that struck close to home, but afterwards, this story will be in full swing._

_Back to storytime! Hoorah!_

* * *

><p><strong>Departure<strong>

Takato's digicompass led him right to Henry, sitting at a bench at the playground in the middle of the park. He sat by his friend with a casual sigh, but the latter seemed oblivious to him.

"Henry?"

No response.

"Henry, we've got to go back. Corvusmon's still out there."

The other boy shook his head. "I'll only put you in danger. I can't control it."

"That's not true. You defeated Aquarimon, didn't you?"

"But Terriermon. I let him down. I can't even keep a promise for him." Henry's eyes took on a glassy look as he spoke.

"That's not true either. He asked you not to let his data get lost and you didn't."

Henry looked up, confused. "What?"

"He was going to be deleted anyway. You absorbed him, so his data isn't lost."

The digimon child's expression softened and he looked away. "You think so?"

"I'm sure of it! Come on Henry. We need your help to fight Corvusmon. Terriermon will always be with us as long as you're around."

Henry bowed his head and closed his eyes as he began to weep again. He stood after several moments. "I'll go. I don't know what to do, but I'll try something."

Takato smiled, "Great! We'll go when we're all ready, okay?"

"Who's going?"

"Whoever meets up at the hangout," he replied. "Us that can bio-merge, basically. And you of course."

Henry nodded, and then replied with doubt in his voice, "I'm really not sure if I'm still GreyXaldramon."

Takato rose to his feet and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It doesn't matter, Henry. As long as you're there, we've got all we need."

The grey-eyed boy finally managed a small smile. He turned to look Takato in the face. "Thanks."

The goggle-head beamed in reply. "Welcome back, buddy. Let's go meet the others then, huh?"

Before Henry could hesitate any more, Takato turned and led him out of the playground. Perhaps there was no more time for doubt. They would have to do this and do it with everything they have. Henry simply wasn't certain that he was up to it. So many things had happened recently, and one of the most important of which he hadn't even been conscious for.

He followed Takato despite his own discouragement, trying to reassure himself that when the time came, he would be able to be of some aid to his friends. Henry thought about what he would do should he stay. He really didn't know what. Though his friend's previous words about Terriermon had helped brighten him up somewhat, Henry still found himself perpetually on the brink of breaking down. Takato was probably right about his promise to Terriermon, but that didn't change much. Henry knew what he had done, and knew he could never forgive himself.

The two boys shortly arrived at the hangout, where Rika and Renamon were already waiting with Guilmon. The girl was leaning against a nearby tree, looking as bored as Takato had ever seen her. Yet, when she lifted her head upon hearing their approach, he saw the concern in her eyes. He took a glance aside at Henry, and saw that the other boy was walking with a lowered head. He could feel the pain radiating from his friend's demeanour. It hurt to even look at him. Takato glanced back up to Rika as he neared the doorway of the Guilmon house. She didn't look back.

"Henry?" Rika ventured, her gaze on the boy in question.

The boy lifted his eyes to meet hers. Takato pondered the look on Henry's face. Somehow, his friend had managed to keep his feelings from showing on his expression. All the pain had been bottled up to the point where only those who were there for the incident could tell something was wrong, such as Henry's fellow Tamers. But the look that replaced Henry's broken one was also rather unfamiliar to Takato. His face had hardened. The only other time Takato could recall such a look was back when they all were faced with the task of confronting Zhuqiaomon, the Sovereign. Through it all, Henry's greatest concern was for the safety of his innocent, helpless sister. Everyone knew he was worried sick, and yet, he steeled himself, becoming crass even in front of little Suzie. When the others were hesitant for fear, he stepped forward and gave his demand brashly, ordering the huge, irritated mega.

Takato wondered. Could something similar happen soon? Henry was again suppressing overwhelming emotions; it would be no surprise if he snapped anytime soon. The goggle head turned again to Rika, and saw a strange contrast. Whereas Henry's atmosphere betrayed his feelings, though his expression was stony, Rika's expression showed what she was feeling, though her atmosphere suggested boredom.

"Welcome back," she told Henry, with a small, understanding smile appearing on her face.

Henry's face softened in return, though he didn't voice his reply. The girl, acknowledging his apparent wish to remain silent, tried to strike up conversation with Takato.

"So what's the big idea?"

"We're going back," Henry suddenly said, catching them off guard. His voice was steady compared to beforehand, where it had sounded like it was on the verge of cracking at any given moment. The two other Tamers glanced sharply at him, surprised. He still wasn't looking at them, but rather staring straight ahead at the empty space between the two. He continued, his words relaxing a little. "Aren't we."

"Yeah," Takato confirmed after a pause, noting that Henry's words were more of a statement than a question. "That's the idea."

"When?" Rika asked.

"Whenever you're all ready. I don't see any point in rushing this."

Guilmon spoke up, "What about Kazu and the others?"

"I don't know, boy," Takato pondered. "I don't really think they'd want to go back so soon."

"I told Ryo we may be going back. He said we would come when he can," Rika said.

"Don't forget about me!" Came Impmon's voice from above. "I know I'm in!"

The rookie jumped down from where he had been listening in on top of the shack. He folded his arms behind his head in a gesture of confidence.

"Ready when you are! I know I sure have some unfinished business on the other side." Impmon made a fist.

"You said it," Henry mumbled as the conversation went on.

"How long has Impmon been here?" The goggle boy asked no one in particular.

Guilmon responded matter-of-factly, "The whole time, Takato."

"Anyway," Rika cut in. "We're good to go right now, right Renamon?"

"Right."

"Wait," Guilmon intervened. "What about bringing food?"

"Remember last time, Guilmon? The bread didn't even make it into the Digital World." Takato replied.

"That's because you dropped it, Takato."

"Really?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Can we just go already?" Henry said harshly. Despite his surprise, Takato didn't turn to look at his friend. The tension in Henry's words was tangible. The goggle boy closed his eyes for a moment and took a slow, quiet sigh before replying.

"Yeah, let's go."

The group entered the Guilmon house and crawled through the still active field. Being the fourth time now that they had entered by this route, the ride to the Digital World was a breeze. Takato noticed that the craters they crawled out of were much deeper. It was apparent that they had been landing in the same places each time. It was strange, considering that sporadic randomness was the norm in the Digital World, as opposed to this display of consistency.

Guilmon had landed in the same pit, landing right on top of Takato. They struggled to untangle themselves, and finally stood breathless, especially the Tamer.

"Okay, boy, it's official. You need to take a break from all that bread."

"Aw, but why, Takatomon?" Guilmon whined. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, but seriously, you've only been getting heavier ever since you fell asleep on me that one time."

"Sorry, Takato, but your bread is always so good! And besides, I'm still a strong fighting digimon, aren't I?"

"Well yeah, but then again, can you get me out of this hole?"

"No problem!" The digimon said enthusiastically, and proceeded to push his partner up the steepened slope.

The two trudged up halfway, making steady progress, until one of Guilmon's footholds broke away under his weight. There was a moment of pure terror for the two as Guilmon tried to regain his balance, waving a hand and a foot in the air while still trying to hold Takato up. High pitched sounds escaped his throat as panic welled up. "Hang on Takato!"

Guilmon's final foothold slipped away, and the two tumbled all the way back to the bottom of the crater. Guilmon landed first, on his back, and then Takato came down right on his stomach. The digimon let out a loud yelp that died down into a whimper.

"Takato, you're heavy..."

"I guess I should cut down on the bread with you then, huh boy?" Takato replied with a smile. He glanced back up at the slope. "Aw, nuts... Well, let's try that again when you're ready, Guilmon."

"Hey, Takato, what about over here? It's not as steep."

"Good thinking. Boy, even I can walk up that!" Takato said with a shake of his head, and started the climb. The Tamer and his partner had few troubles with the new route, and surfaced to see how the others fared. He arrived just in time to see Henry and Impmon each grab one of Rika's hands and hoist her out of another of the craters. Renamon jumped out after Rika was on solid ground.

"How did you get out so fast, Henry?" Rika asked after taking a look at the pit he had fallen in.

The boy shrugged slightly in reply. "I climbed."

Impmon chuckled at that. "More like jumped."

"You what?" Rika asked, incredulous.

"I climbed," Henry insisted.

Rika frowned, skeptical. "Seriously? That hole's steeper than mine…"

"Seriously!" Impmon answered for the boy, smiling in his mischievous way. "He jumped up the wall like any digimon. I just rode on his shoulders."

Takato, standing unnoticed nearby, decided to make his presence known. He could tell Henry was growing tired of the conversation. Or uncomfortable of the direction it was heading. "Hey, well we made it out pretty easy."

Rika turned her attention sharply to him, and then walked past him and took a look into the crater. Within a moment she faced Takato again. "I'd be worried if you two had any trouble at all getting out of that. Henry actually had a challenge on his hands."

"You're reading too much into it," mumbled the dark-haired boy, wanting to avert the attention away from himself, but at the same time not really wanting to talk at all. It was hardly a wonder that his statement went unnoticed.

Takato, meanwhile, exchanged an uneasy glance with Guilmon, deciding that their first attempt to climb out of the pit had better go unsaid. They followed Rika to the other two craters. Both had almost sheer faces for walls, as opposed to the crumbling mess that was Takato's crater. It made sense that Rika and Renamon were still climbing out by the time Takato had surfaced, but the fact that Henry was already up and helping them was reason enough to be curious. After all, it wasn't as if Impmon had done anything to help him out.

Rika and Takato stood over the crater for only a moment before an abrupt gasp from Henry caught their attention. They turned to see their friend standing on alert, staring at one of the nearby buttes. The two followed his gaze, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. The next instant, Guilmon gave a snarl, his eyes narrowing, while Renamon stiffened, her fur bristling. Impmon glanced around uneasily.

"There's something up there," Guilmon growled.

"A visitor," Renamon concluded. Takato walked over to stand behind his partner, which brought him within earshot of Henry.

"Why am I feeling it?" The dark-haired boy mumbled to himself.

Takato frowned in confusion at his friend. What Guilmon and Renamon were feeling…did Henry now sense it as well? The goggle head saw the gooseflesh rise on his friend's arms. Henry visibly shuddered. His posture was tense and seemed ready to react at the slightest provocation, and yet his eyes displayed fear. There was no aggression present in his expression, as opposed to the digimon's.

A growing rumble set the remainder of the group on alert. It was an Airdramon that showed itself over the top of the butte, roaring at his newfound enemy. The Tamers unleashed their digimon.

"Digi-modify!" Takato and Rika cried in unison. "Matrix digivolution activate!"

"Guilmon matrix digivolve to... WarGrowlmon!"

"Renamon matrix digivolve to... Taomon!"

Henry had taken his digivice out along with the other two, but his hand froze halfway to his card stash. Terriermon...

The battle that ensued over his head faded away as he stared at the new D-power. It was green like his old one, though the colours were inverted so that the trim was white. It was the one he found in the sand after Terriermon...

Henry's eyes smarted at the memory of that terrible moment. He had let his guard down; he had let Corvusmon seize control for one fatal instant. Takato may have been right as to what happened to Terriermon's data, but Henry's guilt wouldn't let him forget. He saw that moment playing before him. He saw the sword, bearing down upon his friend. He saw his friends' faces...how could they manage to trust him after that? Did they?

He heard his name, suddenly. The others were calling him frantically, bringing his mind back to the present battle. Henry could sense something coming, looming above him like a cold shadow. He jerked his head up to see Airdramon diving down on him. His legs sprang into action; he leapt out of the way just in time. The dramon smashed into the ground, raising a cloud of dust. Henry rolled to his feet, not losing any momentum, and ran out to the others as Taomon and WarGrowlmon reengaged the enemy. Impmon took a place between Airdramon and the humans, ready to digivolve if necessity called for it. The two other ultimates took care of the remainder of the battle quickly, however, Taomon teasing the enemy while WarGrowlmon took aim.

"Atomic Blaster!"

Airdramon was caught up in the cloud of flaming red, its data released in its defeat. Silence followed as the two ultimates dedigivolved. The digimon looked to the humans for their next pointer.

Takato soon spoke, letting the silence pass and the dust settle. "That was kinda random, don't you think? I mean, we've only been here five minutes and we're already being attacked."

"I'm thinking Corvusmon's already messing with us," said Rika.

Renamon and Guilmon came up, the former speaking her thoughts. "It's our own presence that's attracting the nearby digimon. There's a lot of strength among us that would make any digimon want to fight."

"It went for Henry, though," Takato said thoughtfully, and then turned hesitantly to his friend. Henry averted his gaze. "Is it really true he's a digimon?"

"That makes sense," Impmon gave his opinion. "Didn't you see those reflexes?" He finished with a solid punch to Henry's leg. The boy hardly flinched as he frowned down at the rookie. Impmon grinned.

"Let's see how strong an arm you got," he said, assuming a fighting stance.

"No..." Henry said with some restraint.

"Come on, pal. I'm ready for ya."

Henry shook his head. Impmon dropped his fists, a dismayed look on his face.

"Seriously?"

Henry turned on him with a dark glare and a sharp voice. "I'm serious! Okay?"

The rookie lifted his hands in submission. "Alright, alright, have it your way, buddy. Don't bite my head off."

"Leave him alone, Impmon." Rika cut in while Takato walked up to Henry.

He laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Hey, it's going to be okay."

The digimon child shook his head slightly, but otherwise didn't reply. Takato sighed, and decided not to push further. He turned his gaze to the nearby landscape, wondering which direction to travel next. They all were motivated enough to face Corvusmon in a grand showdown, but there was still nothing to show them where to go. He looked from Rika to Henry, a question on his face. Neither returned his glance. They were all staring at the horizon. Takato narrowed his eyes, looking. In a moment, he recognized the distant shapes, and pulled out his D-Power, readying for another battle.

"I guess there was no point in dedigivolving, guys. Here comes more trouble."

Henry stepped back so he was behind everyone else. There wasn't anything more he could do, except possibly distract the enemy, though the idea was too reckless for his liking. He could only stand and watch as multiple ultimate level digimon came charging over the dusty valley.

_Just our luck._

The digichild stiffened. He was hearing a voice again; yet, it wasn't Corvusmon's. His blood ran cold. The voice was more familiar than Corvusmon's. Why?

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter is in development, I assure you.<em>

_PS: i am rewatching the series...on crunchyroll (meaning the japanese sub) so if people are seeming a bit out of character (or i accidentally put a Ruki instead of Rika), that explains that: it's the japanese side of em!_

_(pps: henry has the best voice actors for both languages imo :D )_

_Review please, culu?_


	8. Breaking Point

_I recall saying a while back how the Tamers were hard for me to write... Now it seems I'm not really writing anyone but them. I'm so loving this group right now. It seems like I'm really getting past my writer's block now. On to more storytelling!_

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking Point<strong>

Okay, maybe they weren't all ultimates, but the approaching digimon still meant trouble. They were dramon, like the one the Tamers had just fought beforehand. Two Maildramon. The children readied for the battle, sending WarGrowlmon and Taomon out front. The chosen digimon were more than prepared as the Maildramon shouted out a warcry.

WarGrowlmon calmly charged up his blasters while Taomon drew out her brush. The Maildramon were simple-minded, not even true champions. One ran right into WarGrowlmon's fire, while the other stayed its course while Taomon painted her talisman. Neither armour digimon survived.

The Tamers continued, gaining their confidence, and unanimously deciding to simply follow the directions their enemies were coming from. They didn't know where else they could possibly go. It wasn't as if one of the random light streams would be a direct gate to Corvusmon's base. The children walked across the valley patiently. There wasn't much of a reason to rush anything, despite the subtly growing tension between them. They hardly spoke to each other.

Takato was worried for his friends, namely Henry. Rika seemed to have returned to her old habit of shutting herself off in her own thoughts. The digimon walked with their senses ever trained on the surrounding terrain, waiting for another enemy to show its face. They had soon left the valley and came upon a gloomy forest. The air was quiet save for the stomping of WarGrowlmon.

The two chosen ultimates soon became rigid, waiting for a telltale roar or surprise attack. They may have been prepared for a fight, feeling the enemy come near, but the abrupt cracking of earth still caught them off guard. Out of the ground burst a new digimon. The force of its appearance shook the children from their feet, though Takato still managed to keep his eyes trained on the newcomer. He gave a sharp cry when he saw Henry airborne. The enemy had come up from right beneath the boy, throwing him high. The creature, a long, wooden-textured, serpentine beast with grass for fur and leaves for fingers, drew itself out of the ground rapidly, stretching its head into the air after Henry. Seeing the boy's danger, WarGrowlmon ran forward and threw himself into the new digimon, knocking it off balance.

Henry came down upon the creature, planting his feet on its head and rolling forward. He jumped off the dramon just before it teetered over onto the ground. Still falling fast, Henry knew at the height he was at, he would land with broken ankles. He snatched at the nearest branch, slowing down his momentum considerably, but still let go soon enough for his weight to carry him to the next lower branch. He grabbed on, hung there for a moment, and then let himself drop from four feet up.

Takato gave a sigh of relief when he saw Henry land safely, and then jumped to his feet in concern when he saw his friend collapse to his knees.

"Petaldramon!" Rika suddenly said behind him. She had the sense to look up the new digimon's data. "A Plant type digimon, ultimate level. Special attack Thorn Jab. Huh, that sounds painful."

"We've probably wandered right into its territory." Takato said as he ran over to Henry. Kneeling beside his friend, he asked, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," the dark haired boy replied simply before turning to check the continuing battle from where he sat. Rika came up and knelt on Henry's other side. They watched breathlessly as WarGrowlmon wrestled with Petaldramon. The red digimon had a firm grip around his foe, trying to hold it still. Taomon hovered nearby and readied to attack.

But then the creature stretched out its wooden tail and plunged it into the ground, again shaking the earth. Takato stared on in confusion for a moment until he noticed Petaldramon was gazing in their direction, in spite of WarGrowlmon. The quaking intensified, and Takato heard a cry beside him preceding a sudden push. He was sent off his feet from the pure force of the shove, and landed hard on his stomach. The din of earth rending sounded behind him. And then came a sudden yelp that tied a knot in his stomach.

Takato spun, horrified. "Henry!"

From the broken ground, Petaldramon's tail had spawned countless wooden roots from under Henry's feet. They had lashed upward, wrapping along his legs and around his torso. He was lifted roughly into the air as they tightened. Henry struggled desperately, trying to tear the wooden tendrils off him, but he only succeeded in getting his arms ensnared as well. Petaldramon, now securing its prey, to retrieve its tail, back underground.

WarGrowlmon wouldn't have it. He rammed hard into the enemy digimon, reengaging the wrestling match. He hoped to distract Petaldramon, in which it would relinquish its grip on the boy. The plan backfired. WarGrowlmon only succeeded in keeping his opponent from drawing Henry underground; Petaldramon tightened its hold instead. Henry cried out again as the air was squeezed further out of him. Takato and Rika ran up, disregarding any danger to themselves. They tried desperately to free their friend, and began grabbing and kicking at the mass of roots entangling him.

"Hang in there, Henry!" Rika said as their friend's shouts weakened into groans, his eyes clamped shut in pain.

Takato's grip on a certain wooden tendril slipped, and he fell back into a sitting position. His hands had come away dirty, stinging with splinters and scraped by the stickers that covered the bark. "They're just like normal tree roots and thorn bushes…" He observed.

Rika picked up on his train of thought, and called up to her partner, "Taomon! Help us out here!"

Without missing a beat, the anthropomorphic fox glided over, raising her hand. "Talisman Star!"

Taomon gracefully hurled the weapon at the base of the roots. The ninja-star-like blade merely bounced off of Petaldramon's tendrils, surprising the one who threw it. The children looked on in dismay, momentarily stumped until a choked gasp came from their captive friend.

"Hang on!" Takato cried, glancing up at Henry. "We're not giving up yet!"

Henry peeled one of his eyes halfway open, looking down at Takato to show that he heard. The goggle head saw that his friend's hands were purple, his skin swelling from the pressure of the wooden tendrils. Henry's face was distorted with pain and turning colour from a lack of air. The sight caused Takato to panic. He looked for his partner.

"WarGrowlmon! We need your help!"

"I'm sorry... Takato..." The red digimon replied, still struggling with his enemy. "But if I let Petaldramon go, he'll escape with Henry."

Takato ruffled his hair with his hands, desperate. "Rika! Ideas?"

"Hey!" Impmon's voice came in reply. "You didn't forget about me, did you?"

Takato looked just in time to watch Impmon stretch out his hands.

"Infernal Funnel!"

The rookie summoned up a sphere of fire, and sent it careening in Henry's direction. The ball crashed into the main mass of wooden roots, engulfing them in flames. Petaldramon let out a sudden shriek at the attack, which was accompanied by a final anguished scream from Henry as the dramon gave one more squeeze. The enemy released its prey at last and retrieved its tail in an attempt to put out the flames. Henry dropped to the ground, but Takato ignored this for the moment. He was focused on putting an end to this enemy.

"WarGrowlmon! Now's your chance. Take him out!"

"You go too, Taomon!" Rika followed up.

Impmon, not to be outdone, jumped forward with the other two.

WarGrowlmon, backing away from where he had Petaldramon pinned down, let out an enraged roar, "Atomic Blaster!"

"Talisman of Light!"

"Night of Fire!"

Through their combined efforts, the enemy was dispersed. The Tamers breathed a collective sigh of relief, but they weren't ready to relax. Takato spun on his heel and searched for Henry. The dark-haired boy lay limp in the same place where he had first fallen. They ran over to his side, trying hard to keep under control. Henry had that look about him again, the half-dead atmosphere. Takato recalled it from when Henry first dedigivolved from GreyXaldramon. It was a look that made him seem like he wouldn't ever wake up.

The children knelt around him, horror-struck by his appearance. The skin of his arms was streaked with a swollen red, as if he were diseased. Scrapes and small puncture wounds marred skin and clothes alike. Only his neck and upward, where the roots didn't reach, were left relatively unharmed. Still, there were so many scratches, all of them bleeding… It was alarming, despite the fact that most of them were superficial. Takato didn't fail to notice that his own hands were torn up from his frantic struggle to free his friend.

"Henry?" Rika ventured this time. The boy didn't respond. Takato held his breath as she tried again, this time reaching with her hand, bloodied as well by the thorns. She had no sooner laid her hand on his shoulder than Henry's eyes suddenly opened and he sucked in a deep breath. A wince followed. Takato recognized the cloudy look in his friend's expression, and scooted a step back as Henry sat up. It was the same look he had awoken with before their first meeting with Aquarimon. It filled Takato with foreboding; yet, he built up the will to speak.

"Hey... Henry?"

The dark-haired boy blinked, and turned his head to look Takato in the eye. The goggle-head examined his friend's look for an instant. That was a sort of normal Henry face. A very pained one. The fogginess in his eyes was gone.

"How're you feeling, pal?" Impmon asked.

Henry shifted his gaze to meet the rookie's. Impmon frowned at the lack of further reply. There was a moment of breathless silence, and then they realized Henry was slowly falling to the side. Rika caught him by the shoulders as he faded and straightened him, letting him lean on her. He didn't for long.

Shrugging her hand from his shoulders, Henry gave an attempt to stand, mumbling, "I'm fine."

He got to his feet only to fall back to his knees, gasping through his teeth. His limbs, which had fallen asleep under the pressure of Petaldramon's roots, came to life with a furious fire. The slightest movement was unbearable.

"Don't push yourself," Takato said gently.

"It's nothing," Henry snapped. Frustration riddled his voice. There was another collective pause, and then Henry tried again. He forced himself to stay standing. The others watched him closely as his body wavered from side to side.

"I shouldn't have come back," Henry said gloomily after a moment of catching his breath.

"Don't say that," Takato countered. "I know you can help us soon. You just need to get back into fighting mode."

The dark-haired boy shook his head, saying dryly, "Remember what happened last time?"

Takato sighed. There was no way of arguing when Terriermon came into the picture. Terriermon... Takato remembered his first time meeting the little digimon. That horrible day when he first lost track of Guilmon. _You must not__ be a very good Digimon Tamer, if you can'__t even keep track of one d__igimon...__ What? What? It's not my fault if he's dense-headed, riiight?_

Takato found that his eyes were tearing up. He missed Terriermon as well, even though he couldn't comprehend what Henry was going through. Yet, what would the little digimon say if he saw his partner like this? Probably a nice, long, drawn-out "Mou-man-tai." Takato didn't have to think long to decide against using Terriermon's catchphrase. It was too early. Still, as he watched Henry war with his conscience, Takato knew his friend needed something to help him out of it. Anything. Takato approached, though not in full confidence. He knew he wasn't the best at forming his words.

He came up behind Henry, laying a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's okay. I know you'll come through. We understand, Henry."

The dark-haired boy's head snapped to the side as he gave Takato a fierce glare over his shoulder. The goggle head jerked his hand back like he had touched the stove, and his look turned apologetic. Takato proved himself right; he wasn't the best at words. He shifted backwards slightly as Henry slowly turned to face him. The corners of Takato's mouth lifted a touch in a crooked, innocent grin. Or rather his attempt at one. It was wiped off his face immediately as the goggle head received a punch to the jaw. The blow threw him clean off his feet, and he landed on his back.

"You don't understand," Henry said quietly, his voice dark with fury. And then his tone rose. "It's not okay! None of this is!"

Takato heard, but couldn't concentrate on replying. It was a tough job to even keep his eyes in focus. Henry walked slowly towards where the goggle head lay, his fists clenched. Rika, overcoming her initial alarm, ran forward. "Henry?"

"Listen, Takato! Terriermon's gone. Nothing can change that, and no one will change how I feel about it. But don't you understand that we can't make this situation any better? We can't! All we can do is help make sure that it doesn't get worse. For me, that means staying clear. I shouldn't have come with you guys, don't you see?"

Rika came up, and grabbed one of the boy's shaking arms. "Cut it out, Henry!"

He jerked his arm violently, trying to break free, but Rika grabbed on with her other hand as well. Growling, Henry threw his hand up so that the girl's arms were raised, planted a firm shove at the base of her neck, and struck her in the back of her knees with his foot, all in one simultaneous movement. Rika fell backwards just as Takato did, and Henry used her loss of balance to break free. As she hit the ground, amidst the protests of the children's digimon, a newcomer announced his advent with a loud shout.

"STOP!"

Takato finally found his bearings enough to get off his back, though his head still spun. He brought his hand up to the sore spot on his jaw. The voice was Ryo's, but when Takato searched for the source, all he saw was a dark growling dragon charging Henry. He watched his friend step only barely out of the way, his hands raised in a poise to fight. Was Henry thinking of taking on Cyberdramon? It was true he had wrestled an ultimate digimon before, and actually won, but Divermon wasn't exactly in Cyberdramon's league.

The dragon came for another pass, gliding suspended over the ground, claws outstretched, a snarl plastered on his face.

"Cut it out Cyberdramon!"

"My... arch-enemy..." The digimon argued.

The single phrase stunned Ryo into silence, and the three children only watched the coming collision between the two. Cyberdramon thrust out an open claw. Henry was poised with his hands in a position similar to his card slash technique. He was ready as Cyberdramon came head on.

"Cyber Nail!"

Faster than blinking, Henry stepped forward, swiping his left hand in a vertical motion to slap away Cyberdramon's claw. He followed up the same instant with an uppercut to the dragon's chin. The punch snapped Cyberdramon's mouth closed. He sailed over his target, not hurt in the least, though his balance was disrupted. He turned back on Henry with a growl, but a bolt of nimble lighting struck his neck and held him back.

"Cyberdramon! Enough! Now's not the time." Ryo barked.

The dragon stiffened as he held Henry in a death glare, yet relinquished after a breathless moment. The digimon sank into a sitting position and let himself relax, somewhat. Henry dropped his fighting stance in turn, though the two kept a close eye on each other. Takato stood as Ryo came up. The latecomer offered a hand to Rika, though she declined and got to her feet under her own power. She was still staring at Henry. Takato didn't blame her. What their friend had in his possession… It came with an incredible and very discernible concentration of power. Even Cyberdramon was driven mad by it. Takato could see why the likes of Airdramon and Petaldramon were targeting Henry. It all justified his friend's wish to be separate from the group, but there was something Henry didn't seem to realize. Takato was willing to journey through the Digital World and constantly have to put himself between any enemy digimon and Henry.

But his friend had a point in being so sceptical. No one had really gone out on a limb to prevent him falling in danger. Takato determined to change that.

The dark-haired boy glanced over at them, and then quickly averted his look. Takato realized they all had been staring at Henry. He closed his own eyes as he felt a pang of guilt. They really weren't making this any better, were they? Takato lifted his gaze to the sphere of the Real. It was time to move on, and get their minds on something else, like Corvusmon… The one who arranged Terriermon's deletion. Takato squeezed his eyes shut once more. There really wasn't a way to escape the situation they were in. Henry was right. Their sole focus had to be to stop the damage being done to those they cared for. A feat like that started with the deletion of Corvusmon himself.

"Let's go guys. Hey, Henry! Keep close to WarGrowlmon, okay? Maybe that'll make him the target." Takato said, taking charge.

Henry complied without so much as a nod, though WarGrowlmon let a confused sound leave his throat in minor protest.

The Tamers went on with their new reinforcements and followed the paths made by the trees. There wasn't much to do but walk and wait for something to happen. A clue or a new enemy. It wasn't like the lost Calumon.

"What took you so long to get here, big shot?" Rika asked the latecomer.

The blue-eyed boy smiled casually, "Well for one, no one told me we were coming back so soon."

Takato turned to Ryo. "How did you know we came, anyway?" He asked.

"I didn't," replied Ryo. "Monodramon felt like picking a fight so we came here. Guess he chose the wrong opponent, huh?"

Silence came for an instant too long.

Rika spoke up, saying, "So you spend your free time fighting digimon?" Her tone was a touch too condescending.

"Yeah... It's what I've always done with Cyberdramon. Something wrong with that?"

The girl frowned. The conversation was becoming uncomfortable for her, Takato could see. The subject needed changing. A crash in the forest nearby obliged him, though he wished he had a different subject to switch to. The Tamers nevertheless were set on alert.

A roaring mechanical creature showed itself through the foliage. It growled with a deep voice, "Power... The power is...here!"

The children gathered close to Taomon, who stood ready to defend. Takato brought out his analyser. "Machinedramon... Virus type... Special attack Giga Cannon... a Mega? Oh, boy. We're in for it now."

* * *

><p><em>So much Henry... I'm not even sorry. After all, Rika got her own movie centred around her, so I had thought the other one would focus on Henry. I remember waiting for something to happen to him while he went scuba diving... and then Minami debuted everywhere... come oooon... Oh well. This is my way of making it up for him. I'm evil...<em>

_/rant_

_Leave a review while I write up some more!_


	9. Power

_Finally... I hate writer's block...makes me feel so...blah_

_Well, at least it wasn't for over a month again. Read on!_

* * *

><p><strong>Power<strong>

It wasn't often that they were faced with mega-level digimon. After all, Corvusmon was the first enemy mega they had met since confronting Zhuqiaomon, so they prepared themselves for the worst. It couldn't be too hard, even if Machinedramon was a part of the legendary Dark Masters from the TV show. To the Tamers, preparing for the worst meant being ready for some rapidly expanding toxic mass that was nearly invincible to show up. Or, on a more recent basis, it meant preparing for some heavy and unstoppable friendly fire.

Machinedramon was the first break the ice. "Let's see it... Your might. Your strength. Show me what you can do."

The dramon's words were directed at WarGrowlmon, who was standing off to the side with Cyberdramon. They didn't want to be too close to the children should Machinedramon attack them. Henry, however, held his spot by WarGrowlmon. He took to hiding behind the red digimon's huge foot, out of sight of their enemy. So far, Machinedramon seemed to be falling for their feint. Henry, from where he was at, couldn't see the dark mega, but he could watch the other kids. From their reactions, he could determine what their enemy was doing.

Ryo took a bold step forward, raising a fist. "I suggest you back off. You're not going to like fighting us."

It was a small attempt to discourage Machinedramon from starting the battle, but the mega merely scoffed in reply. "Now's not the time to talk."

The huge launchers mounted on the digimon's back fired up.

"Giga Cannon!"

The attack was aimed straight for WarGrowlmon. Henry could tell by the looks on the other kids' faces. He placed a hand on WarGrowlmon's foot, ready to leap in whatever direction the digimon dodged.

But WarGrowlmon didn't even bother to move. Instead, he charged up his own blasters, and sent out a counter attack in hopes to cancel out the enemy's fire. The mega's blast was greatly diminished, but still packed a powerful blow when it made contact with WarGrowlmon. The ultimate had thrown his arms up in front of him to protect himself while he desperately strove to keep his feet planted. The ground shook with the impact, but WarGrowlmon stood steadily, though weakened.

The children shouted encouragement to their partners, at which Machinedramon glanced at them irritably. He pointed a clawed arm at them and growled. "Dragon Fire."

The trident shot off from the dramon's arm just like MetalGreymon's Mega Claw, and it was aimed straight for the kids.

"Talisman Spell!"

Taomon reached the children with her defence just in time. The claw bounced off the shield harmlessly, though it was apparent that Taomon's spell was slightly shaken. Machinedramon retrieved his arm, buying the Chosen digimon enough time to formulate another strike. WarGrowlmon and Cyberdramon prepared a joint attack.

"Atomic Blaster!"

"Desolation Claw!"

The dramon let out a short roar as he was hit and knocked off balance. Cyberdramon took the opportunity and shot forward.

"Cyber Nail!"

Machinedramon had his trident ready in the nick of time, and swung it in the ultimate's direction. Cyberdramon was sent sprawling from the blow. Apparently, the previous joint strike had done no real damage to the dark mega. WarGrowlmon stiffened. Now that Cyberdramon was preoccupied with recovering, Machinedramon had time to refocus. Henry, still standing behind the dinosaur digimon, also sensed the coming danger. Would WarGrowlmon hold out?

"Why do you hold back?" Machinedramon addressed the red digimon. "There is no use hiding your strength. I know it's there. It's impossible to ignore. Stop shooting those little BB's and fight me!"

"Now's not the time to talk!" WarGrowlmon replied, using the dark mega's former words. "Atomic Blaster!"

Henry had his back to WarGrowlmon's foot by now, leaning heavily on the digimon. He felt a strange urge to join in despite the pain from his sore body. A desire to get in on the fighting. It surprised him. Only weeks ago, the only time Henry ever felt like fighting was when something he cared about was threatened. Like Suzie being targeted by a dark digimon. Now, as he felt the growing need to battle, he couldn't justify his desire. Machinedramon wanted to fight for the sake of witnessing power and strength. That was all. No one would gain anything. There would only be loss. Things would be better if both parties could simply walk away from each other. And still, despite the fact that everything pointed to the uselessness of it all, despite not even knowing how to use his hidden digimon form, Henry wanted to fight the mega. It scared him.

And while the boy fought with his desires and doubts, Machinedramon stood unfazed by WarGrowlmon's assault.

"Desolation Claw!"

Cyberdramon came in for a pass, and yet got no better results. Henry knew he could do better himself, but had no idea how. Adrenaline was pumping through him, getting him excited for battle. He took a step away from WarGrowlmon, afraid that he would throw a punch at the ultimate if he got to close. The feeling had gotten that strong. Henry kept his feet moving, taking him away from the others, though still keeping WarGrowlmon between him and Machinedramon.

"Ah, I feel it!" The dark mega exclaimed. "It's growing. It's coming to the surface. You know you want to fight. You know this is just child's play. Show me the real thing!"

Henry froze in his tracks. Though he knew Machinedramon was most likely still talking to WarGrowlmon, the dramon's words applied to him. Could digimon sense each other's feelings that well? Henry wondered. Perhaps since he was also part digimon now, could he do the same if he tried hard enough? He closed his eyes and focused. He had obviously been sensing Machinedramon's presence. Such a powerful digimon being nearby sent chills through him, along with a strange static-like feeling: a sensation similar to that which made him feel like he would get a good zap if he came into contact with anything metal or human. It was this feeling that grew when he focused on it. It was present when Ryo and Cyberdramon arrived, and multiplied when Machinedramon showed.

"Impmon warp digivolve to... Beelzemon!"

With a huge shout, the new mega charged Machinedramon. The two exchanged blows for a moment before both backed off.

"This is a waste of my time," grumbled Machinedramon. "You are not the source. You are strong. All of you are. But there is...power here. Unleash it!"

The feeling was growing steadily. Henry shuddered. It wasn't unlike the feeling of being watched. Perhaps it was the sensation digimon feel when a nearby presence wishes to do them harm. Henry sure didn't feel safe, but there was still that urge to face whatever was threatening him.

The boy took a glance at the fight. WarGrowlmon still stood against Machinedramon, his feet planted. Henry was several paces behind the ultimate, though the latter probably assumed the boy was still hiding just behind his foot like before. Machinedramon was increasingly irritated with the whole battle. Beelzemon looked more than ready to reengage the enemy. And then there was Cyberdramon, staring straight at Henry.

The digimon child took a sharp gasp when he saw the hungry look Cyberdramon was drilling him with. Henry hoped desperately that the ultimate would be able to contain himself. Or perhaps Ryo contain him if need be. Henry knew he couldn't stand still any more. Cyberdramon looked ready to charge him at any second, which would in turn show Machinedramon the way. These digimon were itching for the grand battle, but Henry wasn't willing to give it to them. The boy was now not only afraid for WarGrowlmon, but also for himself. He turned around once again, and pondered how he could slip away. One quick scan of the landscape, and his eyes fell upon an incoming data stream. He was in luck. Henry, without a second thought, took off to intercept the light. A roar sounded behind him.

Cyberdramon's roar. Henry stole a look behind him, and saw the ultimate hot in pursuit. Cyberdramon was coming in all his fury, but only succeeded in being halted by the light binding from Ryo's D-Power. Unfortunately, that was all that was needed to attract Machinedramon's attention. The mega charged forward suddenly, ramming into WarGrowlmon. The red digimon flew from his feet and crash landed several metres away. It was only then that the rest of the Tamers realized that Henry had begun his retreat.

Though Cyberdramon was restrained, the true threat had found its target.

"I see it now." Machinedramon growled, "It's the little fleeing one. Strange how a human could possess such a presence."

Henry didn't stop running. He not only wanted to escape the attention of Machinedramon, but he also wanted to put the distance between himself and the other kids. It was for their sake.

Machinedramon continued, "Stop that running, human. You should know how futile such an effort is. Show me what you have that is so alluring."

Henry didn't look back. He didn't need to. The feeling grew closer, telling him that Machinedramon was right on his tail. And yet his heart leapt in hope, for the stream of light suddenly boosted in speed, racing directly towards him. Henry let himself be enveloped by the stream. The forest valley around him flickered and then dissolved into the light. The sounds of that area were the last to leave, giving him a last picture of what was going on in the region he just left.

"Machinedramon mega digivolv..."

Henry caught his breath. The mega had another stage to digivolve to? As if having a Dark Master to deal with wasn't tough enough. He felt bad for the others, leaving them to deal with an entirely new digimon. He closed his eyes against the white brightness of the stream. It didn't make any difference in a fight whether he stayed or not. If anything, the new digimon would leave the other kids alone, now that he had gone.

"Chaosdramon!"

The sudden proximity of the dramon's voice startled Henry as he sailed through the path of light. He turned to see just how many of them had followed him, but he was greeted with the sight of a sole red dramon chasing him down. So he had managed to get himself away from the others, but it happened that the digimon causing all this trouble was the one in pursuit. And in his next stage of digivolution, to make things worse.

Being chased by a wild Chaosdramon was definitely something Henry wouldn't care to experience again. But first, he had to think about surviving this particular encounter. Henry thought back to the last time he got caught in a data stream. That was way back during the fight with the Devas, when he and Takato got separated from the others. Their partner digimon had made it clear how unpredictable the light streams could be, and yet, he managed to go through one and stay together with Takato. Henry thought for a moment about how they might have pulled that off. He remembered how they even got out of the stream. Holding Takato's hand and Terriermon's ear, he had thrown them out, letting their momentum carry him along after. They had held hands.

Henry looked back at Chaosdramon closing in fast. He just had to get out of the stream at a different time than the dramon, and he will have made his escape. Henry shifted his body so that his trajectory would carry him to the wall of the stream.

And so the race began to determine who would reach their target first. Henry watched impatiently as the outer edge of the light space grew closer, closer...

But he never realized how close his pursuer had come until the giant claw suddenly clamped shut around him. Henry gave a cry of shock as he found himself completely restrained and pulled away from his target. He struggled until Chaosdramon's voice came uncomfortably close.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

Henry looked up at his captor, staring straight into red eyes and a row of massive teeth. The boy's eyes widened as Chaosdramon gave him a devilish grin.

"Come now, surely you can break out of this one. You have the strength. Your presence radiates with it."

Again, Henry held his tongue. His sore body was starting to protest the pressure of Chaosdramon's grasp. It had been aching enough already after the encounter with Petaldramon.

His silence only aggravated Chaosdramon. "Why won't you fight, boy?" He roared.

"Would you mind putting me down first?" Henry finally replied, his voice on the verge of breaking.

The dramon scoffed. "I'm not letting you off the hook so easily. Come."

Next thing he knew, Henry was flying through blue skies. Or more like falling. They were out of the stream, and Chaosdramon still held him securely until they had landed. The release was sudden, but Henry managed to land on his feet. He turned to keep an eye on his captor, slowly backing away as he did so. The red dramon tilted his head at the boy's movements, and stepped forward, keeping the distance between him and Henry constant.

"Where are you going already?"

"I'm leaving. I don't want to fight."

"Is that so?" Chaosdramon growled. "In that case, it will be all the easier to load your power!"

The digimon was already charging forward by the time he finished his sentence. Henry saw the blow coming, and leapt to the side to avoid getting hit. It was a close one; he felt the gush of wind as Chaosdramon's claw whizzed past him. Henry was on his feet immediately, with his hand instinctively drifting to his side where his D-Ark was buckled. His fingers brushed against the digivice, and Henry hesitated.

He had forgotten again about the new one he had picked up. He unclipped it and held it tight as memories flooded his mind. Fine mess he had gotten himself in. His time with Terriermon was over, but Henry still couldn't seem to fully grasp that. He closed his eyes, ignoring the monologue that Chaosdramon was beginning to deliver. He tried to listen to his memories; he tried to hear Terriermon. He desperately wanted to listen to his partner make those tactless jokes, even though they embarrassed him to no end at the time.

He suddenly was able to hear, if only for a moment. It was Terriermon's voice, close and fresh as opposed to the distant echoes he was previously hearing.

_Henry, look up__._

He didn't know why, but he did. He opened his eyes and lifted his head. Henry gasped as he saw Chaosdramon staring at him, wordlessly charging up his two blasters. The boy's heart sank as he realized, with such a powerful digimon, he wouldn't have a chance to get out of the line of fire.

"Hyper Infinite Cannon," Chaosdramon said quietly, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Fine mess he had gotten himself into.

But Henry remembered at the last moment. He had found his green digivice in the sand. Wasn't there also a green card? Henry's hand flew to his pocket, and drew out the card. It wasn't much of a gamble. If he didn't do anything, he would die. If the card didn't do anything, he would die. If the card worked, he was in business. He slashed the green card like old times, and the words came to him.

"Digi-Modify! Spirit evolution activate!"

The green D-Ark flashed with light, and Henry held it away from his face. The power that flowed from the device reminded him of bio-merging. It felt so similar, he went through all the familiar motions until the light completely engulfed him. The cocoon formulated itself around him as the data of the digimon within was built up. In seconds, he was again staring at Chaosdramon, though he didn't have to crane his neck so far back to do so. The digivolution was complete.

His enemy, in shock at the development, involuntarily released his built up attack. Henry stood his ground and let the immense fire pass over him. It hurt a little, but was far from overwhelming. It was almost like getting smacked with a dodgeball in the face. Nothing too bad, considering that the attack would have disintegrated him if he had done nothing. When the smoke from the attack cleared, Henry watched in satisfaction as Chaosdramon stiffened and took a step back. The dramon soon checked himself.

"Yes," Chaosdramon murmured, and Henry could hear the smile in his enemy's tone. "Well, this doesn't disappoint, at least. Come, let's see just what you can do now!"

There was no denying it; this was definitely GreyXaldramon's form. Henry could feel his adrenaline flowing freely along with the digimon's increasing urge to fight. This time, he didn't resist. Instead of backing off, he broke into a sprint. Chaosdramon only managed to take one step back before the new digimon was upon him. GreyXaldramon planted a powerful fist into his enemy's midsection, taking the red mega clear off his feet. Chaosdramon landed hard on his back, and was defenceless for the next blow.

"Star Bolt!" GreyXaldramon roared.

Again, the red digimon was sent airborne, as helpless as a Koromon. When he finally came to rest, his strength had been completely drained. GreyXaldramon approached menacingly, and stood towering over his foe. Chaosdramon stuttered up at him from where he lay.

"No... You do not disappoint... Now go. You say you wish not to fight... I now wish the same... My strength is leaving."

Henry could sense the worry and fear in Chaosdramon's voice. The red digimon was right. He didn't really want to fight, and now that the feeling was mutual, he was more than ready to leave. GreyXaldramon, however, felt differently. Henry relaxed, ready to walk away from the encounter, but his digimon form took the sudden leeway to act. The edges of his vision blurred; his body abruptly moved without his consent. Henry shook his head roughly and blinked hard to refocus, steeling his limbs.

But he was too late. He had already run his opponent through with the sword. The agonized roar of the digimon grated against Henry's ears for two seconds before Chaosdramon's data exploded into nothingness. He stared in terror at the spot where the dramon had just been lying. It was too easy. He remembered Machinedramon's final battle from the series. WarGreymon used so much power in that last strike that he had completely dedigivolved by the time Machinedramon even realized the battle was over. Here, Henry had struck down a digimon even more powerful, and with plenty of energy to spare. He closed his eyes and held his body still, trying to calm himself and release the energy, but it was different than dedigivolving from MegaGargomon. He didn't know what to do. He realized that he was actually loading Chaosdramon's data.

Henry felt horror at the revelation, but it was short lived as he felt a newcomer's presence above him. He looked up to see a dark, Birdramon-like creature circling him. Saberdramon. The name just came; he didn't have to look up anything on his digivice, if he even could.

"You! Traitor!" The Saberdramon called down to him. "How dare you rise up against the king of the Dramon? You will not be forgiven!"

GreyXaldramon merely stared in reply.

The flying digimon paused to hover in the air, curling his wings up tight before spreading them out to full breadth. "Black Saber!"

Henry didn't move. If he could withstand Chaosdramon's attack, then this would feel like hardly anything. The black flames bounced off his armour like little hailstones, and GreyXaldramon simply waited until his adversary was finished. This time, Henry was sooner to let his digimon form react. He had the feeling that Saberdramon wouldn't leave until he had revenge on his former master, and in that case, he might as well go through the battle. He calmly lifted his right arm, and fired in the bird dragon's general direction. Saberdramon got itself out of the way of the missile, but the pure power that was packed into that rocket was enough to take out the champion with just its proximity.

"You killed him!" Came another voice, pained but furious. "You ruthless...!"

GreyXaldramon turned to see a Birdramon diving down on him this time, but with one swipe of his sword, the attacker was finished. It wasn't until he paused to watch the lost data swirl around the area that the Birdramon's words registered to Henry. Ruthless. That was his potential, wasn't it? And he was letting it come to pass.

Henry made a conscious effort to keep himself still and to not absorb the free data. With a digimon form powerful enough to take out the Dark Masters single-handedly, there was no room for this ruthlessness. Henry forced himself into a sitting position, legs crossed. He would not move from this spot until he found out how to dedigivolve. He had to find out how. He couldn't let himself wander the Digital World, wiping out any that cross paths with him.

But that one word worked its way into his mind, nagging at his thoughts. Ruthless... Ruthless.

"Terriermon," Henry mumbled in a quivering voice. He wasn't sure if his words were audible, but he really didn't care. "Terriermon... I need help."

* * *

><p><em>I finished the Tamers sub today... I feel like I want a sequel now, but seeing as how Adventure 02 turned out, I'd guess not. Tamers can keep its status as my single favourite season for the time being. There isn't a character in it that I don't like, as opposed to Adventure.<em>

_Takato? could be my best friend if he was irl. __Henry? :D ...just :D. __Rika? kicks butt. __Ryo? the man. __Kazu? i think i can see his personality in one of my old friends...__Kenta? he had a pretty cool hero moment there saving Takato from the D-Reaper. __Jeri? poor kid... __Suzie? she's a Wong, and they remind me of my family..._

_So yeah... I don't think any other set of digidestined appealed to me so much. Anyway! Just wanted to talk about that, since for the next while, this story will be my only outlet for Tamers... wahhh. Maybe I'll go illustrate this fic or something..._

_Whatever, here ends my rant. Moving on..._


	10. Stranger

_Heheh, hi readers._

_I seriously thought I would get around to actually finishing this entire story before summer's out, but that doesn't seem to be much of an option now. Summertime is turning out to be just as busy as any other time =/ Oh well. At least I got to spend Odaiba Day up camping in the mountains. No snow though. No Aurora Borealis. No digivices falling out of the sky..._

_Whatever, it was fun, but it's good to be back to writing this story. I still love the Tamers._

_Read on! finally..._

* * *

><p><strong>Stranger<strong>

He was sitting in a small clearing, without a single sign of life in sight, and yet he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. He could just sense something there, though he couldn't tell just how close. Perhaps it was another digimon somewhere, waiting for a chance to attack. Or perhaps there was one nearby that was simply hiding from him.

Henry knew there were digimon out there that wouldn't attack him. Ones like Meramon, whom the Tamers had met on their first trip to the Digital World, that would relinquish and be sociable and agreeable once it was established who was the stronger. Hopefully he would find at least one who can discern and understand just how uncontrollably powerful GreyXaldramon is. Henry remembered Guilmon in the park back home, suddenly. Takato's partner had been set on killing him. He could see it in the digimon's eyes: the urge had been too strong for Guilmon. If even a tamed digimon reacted so, it would take a very strong will for a wild one to resist.

The real question at hand, though, was how to dedigivolve. Henry hardly remembered what happened after defeating Aquarimon. One minute he was absorbing the enemy digimon's data, and the next, he was staring at the faces of the others gathered around them. Sometime in between, he had dedigivolved. He just couldn't remember how. It had something to do with the green card, he knew that much, but nothing more. Unless...

Henry thought about the other cards they as Tamers had used. The blue card. The red card. One evolved the digimon, the other altered the digimon. Both operated off of the children's wishes. Henry remembered the times he used each. The times when he wished Gargomon could have the strength to fight for his life, or when he finally found himself truly willing to fight along with the others for what he cared about.

Henry slowly lifted an arm and held his hand in front of him, palm open. It was all a child's wish, wasn't it? He stared at the tough-looking, charcoal-coloured, Digizoid-plated gauntlet for a short moment. Did the green card work in the same way? Henry doubted it. Shibumi was the one who wrote the red and blue cards, while the author of the green card... Henry admitted to himself that he didn't really know. He had assumed that it was Aquarimon or even Corvusmon himself. The boy closed his eyes, a sigh of desperation escaping his lungs.

He just wanted out of this digimon form. He was tired of being the target of every wild digimon he encountered; he was tired of all the pain this power had given him and the other Tamers. Henry longed for the peaceful days, those times where the biggest thing he had to worry about was whether or not he should let Suzie tag along on one of his long walks through the city. Or how to get her home when she tired out, if she did come with him, as was often the case. Henry almost smiled to himself as he thought of his sister. She was so dear to him, his only younger sibling. He thought about how she would handle everything that had happened to him. Corvusmon himself had originally targeted her, after all. She would have been forced to fight her friends and family. Henry's chest burned in anger at those unwelcome images. He had to find out how to tame the power of GreyXaldramon, and dedigivolve. That would be his first step in learning how to overcome what Corvusmon had done.

He clenched his fist, only to find his fingers press along a stiff edge of an object in his hand. Henry opened his eyes to see the green card. He blinked a couple of times, wondering when and how it had appeared. And then Henry noticed his hands. He stretched his arms out before him. White wristbands. He looked the rest of himself over. Dark clothes. Grey and yellow shoes. His orange vest was still missing, but Henry still smiled in relief. He was back; he had dedigivolved. And all the scratches and wounds from the battle with Petaldramon had been healed. It was true then. Even the green card operated off of belief and wishes. It was still a strange concept to him, even though he had constantly mastered it. Like digivolving his partner with the blue card. Or breathing underwater and swimming without getting wet. This didn't appear to be much different. Henry gazed at the green card in his hand. He wouldn't be using it again anytime soon if he could help it. GreyXaldramon had seen enough action for one day already.

Something caught his eye, hardly noticeable underneath his wristband. There was a mark on his skin. Curious, Henry reached with a single finger and slowly drew the white band aside for a better view. His eyes narrowed. The mark was at least two inches long, running the length of his wrist. It was just short enough to be concealed by the wristband. Henry hurriedly checked his other arm, and found a similar mark. He frowned. They were clearly scars, but he couldn't remember ever having anything happen to him that would leave such wounds.

But then digivolving came to mind. Henry remembered when he was first transformed. How the light came from his wrists. And his shoulders. And knees… Alarm filled him. Did he have more of these scars that were just as noticeable? Henry hastily rolled up a sleeve of his t-shirt, but couldn't get it high enough to see anything abnormal. When he failed, he took off his shirt entirely for a better look.

The marks were there, and were very apparent, though he had a hard time looking down at them without a mirror. Four inch scars ran along each shoulder, just below the collarbone.

Henry then rolled up a pant leg, not failing to notice the tip of another mark that probably ran down his ankle, concealed by his shoe. When he finally revealed his knee, Henry inhaled sharply. Yet another scar, no less than five inches long, streaked along his leg, up and over the knee cap. He let his breath out slowly in an attempt to keep calm.

What had they done to him?

He must have been in too much of a shock beforehand, when they had returned home, to notice anything out of the ordinary. But now, Henry realized that he would bear these scars permanently; a constant reminder of this terrible time.

The boy looked around at his surroundings. That earlier feeling of some presence being nearby hadn't diminished. Henry wondered if whatever it was would show itself now that he had returned to human form. He waited patiently for several moments, putting his shirt back on meanwhile. There wasn't anything else to do, being that he had no idea where he was or how far he had been separated from the others. There was no way of telling just how close Corvusmon was either.

The woods were quiet, and Henry soon tired of them. He and the other kids had been around a lot of trees already during their trip. He began walking, even if it was just to escape the cover of the forest. He only hoped not to get lost in some random desert. He'd seen enough of that situation already, too. Henry caught sight of the Real World high overhead, between the foliage, and began walking in that general direction. His way was easy; there were no stray digimon lying in wait to attack him.

It was an eerie kind of loneliness that soon settled over Henry. He didn't mind it; yet, it didn't feel right. He stopped to look around and check his surroundings. Henry instantly knew he wasn't alone, even though he couldn't seem to spot what was there with him. And then there was the snap of a branch from above. He jerked his attention up, backing a few steps away for a better angle.

A Kabuterimon was up there, hiding in a panic behind a tree that was nowhere near big enough to conceal it. It peered fearfully down at Henry, its whole body shivering with fright. Neither moved, but the boy ventured to speak.

"What?" He barked, his voice sterner than he intended. The Kabuterimon flinched at the mere word.

It managed to speak, however, even though it stumbled over its own words. "Mercy... H-have mercy, K-King of the Dramon!"

Henry frowned. "What did you call me?"

"O-only what your minions have named you." Kabuterimon said, slowly overcoming its fear. "'Beware the child in dark armour,' says C-Cannondramon. 'In him is both the power to rule us and destroy us,' he says. Are you r-really the one who evolves into the silver-armored Dramon?"

Henry hung his head, and saw the green card still in his hand. "I guess so," he murmured. Henry realized how uncertain his voice now sounded. Perhaps it was time he truly took ownership of this card. Perhaps that was another step to take in taming GreyXaldramon. He turned his head up and called to the skittish Kabuterimon, "Yes, I am."

The green card grew slightly warmer in his hand somehow, as if reacting to some sort of friction with his words. He chose to ignore it for now, as Kabuterimon gave another outburst.

"Then have mercy! Please do not use your power on us, the insect digimon. We do not want to fight you. GrandisKuwagamon says so himself, as our lord."

"I only want to fight Corvusmon," Henry stated firmly, trying to reassure the frightened champion.

"I don't want to stop you, but you'll have to make war against all the birds if you want to get to him," Kabuterimon said skeptically.

Henry sighed, and began to move on. "If I have to, I will."

He left Kabuterimon, still shaken, behind in the trees as he walked out of the woods. He stopped as he came upon a grassy meadow, with only hills obscuring the horizon. It was good to be out in the open again. The meadow felt clean, too, as opposed to the dustiness of the wide desert that greeted the group into the Digital World. Henry gazed up into the digital sky, and tried to imagine what a day like this might be like back home. It was hard to picture the blue skies of the real world, however. Being in the Digital World didn't help the picture, especially as a large, pink Biyomon flew casually by, gliding in a wide circle in the air.

Henry stared at the digimon, simply lost in thought. That bird seemed to not have a care in the world. There was no purpose in its flight. It wasn't in a rush; it didn't seem to be looking for anything. It just flew. It flew because it could. Henry thought about himself. He could fly now, couldn't he? GreyXaldramon was apparently related to the dragon-species of digimon. Had he flown since receiving the digimon's power? He vaguely remembered the short battle with Aquarimon. That was flying, wasn't it? He'd had wings, and he used them. Yet, his only purpose had been for battle and destruction. He hadn't flown just to fly.

The boy lifted the green card once again, but had no sooner laid eyes on it when a sudden ruckus sounded in the tree canopy behind him. Out of the cover of the trees zipped a second bird digimon, and its voice was raised high in alarm.

"Biyomon! Run! Get out of here!"

Henry watched the red bird flap forward frantically and ram into the pink one. The latter looked at its comrade, a Hawkmon, confusedly, beyond words.

"Come on!" The Hawkmon exclaimed, "I'll explain later, and you will not believe what that human really is."

"What?" Biyomon finally managed to say as they made their escape. Henry merely looked on.

"That is the King of the Dramon! He's going to make war single-handedly against all of our kind, ending with Corvusmon."

Biyomon began to say something, but by then, the two were out of earshot. Henry watched their dwindling figures with a forlorn expression as he realized just what picture had been painted of him across the Digital World. Rumour apparently spread fast around here, and didn't seem to remain very close to the truth. He didn't want a full-scale war. He just wanted to put an end to Corvusmon's reign and be done with it. He hadn't thought about those that were willing to fight beside the impossibly powerful digimon. What new enemies would he have to face now that word was spreading of his animosity towards the bird digimon?

"What is your plan, boy?" A new voice, coming from above, interrupted Henry's thoughts. The child looked up to see a humanoid digimon falling gracefully out of the sky and landing softly, its feet padding lightly on the grass of the meadow.

Henry didn't respond, studying the stranger instead. It looked to be at least an ultimate level digimon, telling by its armour development. He noticed the eagle-like wings, and that was what really set him on edge. He watched the newcomer closely, even though it didn't show any hint of malicious intent.

The digimon smiled and waved as it introduced itself, "Ravemon, at your service."

Ravemon paused to wait for the boy's response, but despite the show of courtesy, Henry held his tongue, staring the new digimon down.

"Listen, kid," Ravemon eventually said with a sigh. "I know you don't trust me. You have every reason not to, but we're going to be seeing a lot of each other from here on out, so you might as well spit it out. What's your name?"

"Why?" Was Henry's reply. "I'm willing to bet you already know it."

"If you're referring to your digimon spirit's name, yes, I do. Everyone does. But I know something that not many digimon alive now know. You, as a human, have your own name from the Real World. It's different than the digimon we all know as GreyXaldramon. Would you mind telling me what it is?"

The boy relinquished. "Henry."

Ravemon twisted his face into an expression that stood somewhere between amusement and disgust. Henry frowned in return.

"What?"

The digimon shrugged. "Whatever, I guess it works. So. Henry. I've already heard the gossip. The great GreyXaldramon seems to be preparing for battle against Corvusmon, and he's doing it alone. I'm assuming a brilliant plan like that can only come from you."

Henry didn't reply, sensing the sarcasm in that last sentence.

The humanoid bird tilted his head impatiently. "You're seriously thinking you can do it?"

"I want to at least try," Henry finally said.

"Do you now?" Ravemon replied incredulously. "Have you even fought this Corvusmon before?"

Henry nodded, a deep frown on his face.

"Tell me then," the digimon continued, folding his arms. "How did it go?"

The memory played through Henry's mind as clear as if he was reliving it. Seeing the other Tamers in their defeated and ravaged state. Fighting the short battle with Corvusmon. Being blasted by his own attack...

Ravemon noticed the change in the boy's expression as he reminisced, and shook his head sadly. "And you think you can march right back in and defeat him?"

"Do you have any better ideas?" Henry snapped, now aggravated by Ravemon.

"Yes," the digimon replied confidently. "Train. Learn how to use your digimon spirit."

"I've already used it," Henry countered, not yet ready to trust this stranger.

"On who?"

Saberdramon and Birdramon came to mind, but they didn't seem worth mentioning. Henry was certain by now that Ravemon was a mega. Champions were no sweat for him.

"Chaosdramon," Henry said.

Ravemon waved that off. "Even I could take out one of those guys single-handedly."

"Aquarimon, then."

"If he was any real use in fighting, Corvusmon would have sent Aquarimon to your world instead of going himself. I'm sure even Chaosdramon could defeat him with some effort."

Ravemon's remarks were discouraging, but Henry tried to give himself hope in thinking that the digimon was just being over-confident.

"Listen, kid," the mega went on. "There's no harm in taking time to do this. It will save you a lot of headache later on."

"What about Corvusmon? Taking our time will give him an opportunity to get to the others."

"Others?" Ravemon questioned, looking around. "Last time I checked, you were all alone in this. Your poor Tamer friends won't be much of a help anymore."

With that, Henry was immediately infuriated. The thought of being alone had lingered in his mind for a while now, but he wasn't ready to believe it. He didn't need Ravemon telling him he shouldn't worry about the others. He would make that decision on his own. But Henry also thought he detected some sort of threat in Ravemon's words. Had the digimon done something to the other kids?

Ravemon saw how the boy glowered at him, and grinned tauntingly. "Oops. Are you mad now?"

The digivice was instantly in Henry's hand, and he scanned the card.

"Digi-modify! Spirit evolution activate!"

"Oh, ho!" Ravemon exclaimed as the boy was enveloped in light. He took a casual step back as he watched, that stupid smile still plastered on his face. "Give it your best shot."

"GreyXaldramon!" The new digimon roared as he sprinted forward once he was mobile, not even taking the time to unsheathe his sword. His fist was pulled back as far as it would go, and he released it in a furious strike at where Ravemon stood.

Or, at least, where he had been standing.

Henry stumbled forward clumsily, knocked off balance from the failure to connect with his target. He got his footing back as fast as possible, and looked around frantically to find his opponent.

Ravemon's voice came from above. "Ohhh, Henry! Prepare yourself, kid!"

The mega dove straight out of the air, his sword drawn and extended. "Celestial Blade!"

GreyXaldramon ducked out of the range of the sword's arc, and had his own blade finally readied. "Thunder Slash!"

Ravemon was still too fast, and was out of the way quicker than the blink of an eye. GreyXaldramon's sword clove deep into the ground. He caught a glace of Ravemon, airborne once again. With his first weapon still stuck in the earth, GreyXaldramon raised his other fist. Light shone from the cannon as it charged up.

"Star Bolt!" Cried the silver digimon as he released the missile. Ravemon dropped out if the sky, letting the bullet soar over him.

"A pretty blue flare…" commented the humanoid bird as he watched GreyXaldramon's missile streak over the horizon.

Finally yanking his sword out of the ground, GreyXaldramon charged again, and this time, Ravemon sprinted forward to meet him. Henry raised his arm, readying his sword in a clash of blades, but where Ravemon once was, there was nothing. Again, the silver digimon skidded to a stop, confused.

And then a force rammed into him from behind, shoving him forward onto his face. He turned onto his back just in time to see Ravemon jump upon him. The bird-like digimon wasn't heavy enough to pin GreyXaldramon down, but the sharp blade that was now pressed up against his neck between the pieces of armour was enough for him to keep still. Henry froze as he felt the pressure applied to GreyXaldramon's throat. He wasn't sure how much damage the sword could actually do, but he didn't want to find out at the moment.

Ravemon spoke with a snicker, his voice low, "See? You have no idea how to really use this digimon's spirit. Up 'til now, you've just had the element of surprise, along with a good amount of luck."

Henry had no response. He grudgingly listened to Ravemon's words as he lay helpless.

"Now hear me out. I know what you want, and honestly I want to help. You have to let me, kid. It's the only way to keep your situation from getting worse."

The boy stiffened further at how the digimon's words mirrored his own thoughts. All of a sudden, he was very curious as to just how much this stranger knew.

* * *

><p><em>We'll see how long it takes to get the next chapter out...<em>


	11. Surface

_Okay so it took what? Six months? Again?_

_I can almost guarantee that the next update will be sooner. Maybe two months :P The plan is to update a story once a month, since my life is still hectic beyond reason. _

_Read on, at last!_

* * *

><p><strong>Surface<strong>

Silent shock filled the air as the remnant group of Tamers froze in horror. Their assailant had disappeared, but that was no comfort to any of them, for their friend had vanished along with it. Takato felt a dead weight in his stomach and a hitch in his throat. He often felt helpless in times past, and yet there was always some place he could find to make a way out and make things work. There was always something to hope for. But now that Henry was gone with a digivolving mega in pursuit, he couldn't think of any options that could possibly help. None that were rational, at least. Henry was the one supposed to be doing that sort of thinking for them. Takato stared up at the sphere of the Real, suddenly recognizing how small it had become. They had gone fairly deep into the Digital World, somehow. He didn't understand. They hadn't come through any strange water space, they hadn't climbed down any gorges or canyons, no data stream had picked them up. How could the Real World be so far already?

That question didn't matter. Not while Henry was being hunted by digimon like Machinedramon. There was nothing they could do to pursue the two. Just after the data stream absorbed the digivolving form of Machinedramon, it had sped off, faster than any of their digimon, and was over the horizon in an instant. They were left to their own bewilderment, at a loss of how to react to the whole ordeal.

Beelzemon was the first to adjust to their situation, and degenerated to his rookie form. At his lead, the others gradually began to shake out of their stupor. WarGrowlmon and Taomon dedigivolved as well. The humans, meanwhile, looked at each other uneasily. No one knew how to break the mantle of silence that settled around all of them.

Ryo, however, was the first to take any action. Bowing his head, he turned and made his way over to Cyberdramon. The crazed digimon had still been standing on guard the whole time, but at his Tamer's touch he finally relaxed and lowered his claws. The dramon turned his gaze down to stare at his partner. "Ryo…"

The boy looked up sadly, and slowly shook his head. Words were crossing his mind that his conscience told him he needed to say, though he was uncertain of how he should put them across. The longer he looked at Cyberdramon, however, the greater his resolve grew. This couldn't go unsaid any longer.

"You're letting instinct get ahead of you again."

Ryo paused to see if his digimon would answer, but Cyberdramon still kept up that steely gaze. The boy decided to go on and coax an answer instead.

"Why Henry? Don't you understand the stakes of all of this? We have to protect him, not give him away."

"I agree with Machinedramon," Cyberdramon said bluntly. "His power was enticing."

"But why didn't you go for Machinedramon himself? He had enough dormant power to digivolve, just like Henry does."

"Your friend's is much, much greater. Worthy enough to be my nemesis."

"What, like Milleniummon wasn't enough?" Ryo countered bitterly.

Cyberdramon growled in reply, but said no more.

"Any ideas, Takato?" Rika asked the younger boy. The gravity in her voice was a perfect portrayal of their situation.

Takato's eyes were focused on the ground between his toes. Of course, nothing was coming to his head except what-ifs. Was there any other course of action they could have taken to avoid becoming separated from Henry?

"Takato." Rika said firmly, gripping his shoulder and shaking him to attention. "We've got to move on."

The goggle-head nodded sadly, speaking softly, "Yeah, I know."

The girl quickly tired of Takato's hesitant behaviour, and decided to take control of the situation, though there was no big order for her to give. They just had to do _something_.

"Renamon, let's go," Rika said curtly, beginning to walk in the direction they had watched the data stream streak off. Though the fox digimon followed her willingly, and Impmon soon followed, there was still doubt within the rest of the group.

"Where're you going?" Ryo challenged.

"Someplace where I don't have to sit around on my butt like you guys," the girl snapped in reply. She continued on, not caring whether or not the guys followed her. She just had the need to walk. She had to clear her mind.

She was scared. That was one thing Rika had to admit to herself if she was going to sort any of her thoughts out. Those moments of horror just after Henry was ripped away from them gave her time to think. And she could only think about what different things the digivolved Machinedramon could possibly be doing to Henry. The thoughts had scared her. Adrenaline pumped all the harder with those images passing through her mind. She had to move; she couldn't stand still. Yet, they needed more reliable of a lead than chasing data beams. If there was only a way to trace Henry…

Rika spun as an idea popped into her mind, and found that the boys were silently trailing her and Renamon.

"Cyberdramon!" Rika called. "Don't you know how to find Henry? Can't you sense him?"

"Stop," Ryo interjected. "Rika, don't encourage him!"

"That's your fault as a Tamer for not learning how to control him!"

"What?" The boy backed off, surprised at the accusation.

"Weren't you there when Guilmon attacked Henry in the park?" Rika explained. "It only took Takato a few seconds to calm him down, and nothing else has happened between them since. Can't you do that with Cyberdramon?"

Ryo gritted his teeth, unable to answer. Guilmon stepped forward with a grave look that didn't seem to fit in with his perpetually bright face.

"He can't, Rika."

"What?" Takato and Rika simultaneously asked.

"It's true. GreyXaldramon is more powerful than me. I learned that, but Cyberdramon hasn't yet. I don't think he will until they actually fight. Right, Ryo?"

The boy in question merely turned to stare at his own digimon. Already, the ultimate dramon stood rigid, seemingly braced for battle. His body began to quiver violently, his fists clenched and shaking. Ryo cocked his head, a question in his eyes. "Cyber…dram—"

"XALDRAMON!" The digimon bellowed out, sending a clear message that seemed to reach for miles around them. The children ducked their heads and covered their ears, overwhelmed at the sudden noise.

When the moment passed, they were left as confused as before.

"Xaldramon?" Takato soon ventured. "Is that a digimon related to Henry?"

"Obviously, gogglehead," Rika snapped. "There's probably a whole family of Xaldramons out there."

"And Henry's related to them like WarGreymon is related to Greymon, maybe," Ryo interjected. He looked back up at his digimon. "What about Xaldramon? Is there one near?"

Cyberdramon was still growling, but replied in his hoarse voice. "No. They are among the rarest species of digimon. The last time I met Xaldramon was before we teamed up, Ryo. It was before I knew of Milleniummon. Xaldramon was my rival. I couldn't beat him no matter what..."

"And now that Henry has a Xaldramon form, you want to try and finish the job."

Rika spoke up, "Which is a stupid idea. We're talking about GreyXaldramon, here. He's got to have digivolved at least once since you two last duked it out."

"It isn't the same one," Cyberdramon countered. "And I have digivolved and grown stronger too."

The dramon paused to gaze once more at the horizon.

"I must find GreyXaldramon. Even if it means I have to start from the top and scour the whole Digital World."

Without any further hesitation, Cyberdramon set off in the direction of the Real World. He was serious when he said he would start from the beginning. The Tamers tried their best to dissuade him and convince him to stick to the group, but not even Ryo could get the stubborn, battle-thirsty dramon to listen. They ended up obliged to follow the mad digimon, much to the children's chagrin.

"Who's the tamer here?" Rika questioned Ryo sternly. "This guy's just pushing you around now!"

"There's nothing I can do. It's the laws of the Digital World that Cyberdramon is acting by. I'd love to hear a solution from you."

"Why aren't all our digimon acting like that, then? If it's the rule of the universe we're talking about, then all our digimon should be affected."

"Please understand, Rika," Ryo replied tiredly. "Guilmon was raised in the human world. Renamon wanted out of the Digital World. Cyberdramon and I, meanwhile, fought every day in this place. There's a big difference between eating bread and sleeping for a living than fighting for a living. You guys fought to keep the Real World clear. We had to fight to survive. See the results?"

"Yeah, and it brings up the question why you didn't decide to just come home."

"I'm not a homesick crybaby like you," Ryo ventured to jest.

Rika shot him a murderous glare "What did you call me?! Listen here, you piece—"

"Guys, just drop it," Takato interrupted from where he followed with his head down. "At least we're going to make _some_ progress chasing Cyberdramon."

The girl huffed contemptly in reply, but responded no further. It appeared that even she didn't have the emotional strength to continue any dispute. It was disturbing to Takato, even though silence was welcome at the moment. Would they be emotionally and mentally able to take on an enemy should they be challenged?

An hour flew by in the empty silence. Nothing had happened except the cooling of Cyberdramon and Rika's tempers. They were alone in a seemingly abandoned Digital World. He didn't know about the others, but Takato knew for sure that such an atmosphere didn't fit in with this world. It was impossible for every digimon they would have met on their short trek to be in silent mourning for their missing friend. He could almost tangibly feel that something was coming, but kept quiet for fear of disturbing the peace. Takato could tell by Cyberdramon's mannerisms that they still weren't safe. The ultimate, though having long abandoned his subtle growling, was standing on his toes with fists clenched, ready at any instant to spring into action. The sphere of the Real World had grown to be as big as it was when the Tamers had first touched down in the Digital World. It was strange, being that Takati had assumed they were much, much farther. But they had reached the flat, almost empty desert. They were at the top.

And still they hadn't escaped that uneasiness.

Takato finally spoke out to no one in particular. The question on his mind couldn't be contained any longer. "Ok, what's going on, you guys? It's too quiet."

"'Bout time you noticed!" An unwelcome voice bellowed from behind and above them. The Tamers were instantly on the alert as their foe descended upon them. "You fellas don't look so hot. Is this game no fun anymore for you?"

"It _was_ all fun and games," Rika growled. "Until our friends started getting _killed_!"

"Oh, but that's what friends do!" the intruder, notorious Corvusmon, advanced on the group. "If your friendships don't die first, they'll just go off and die themselves. What really gets someone's blood boiling is when your friendship is promised to last for eternity… and then someone comes and kills him in cold blood, am I right?"

"Did someone say 'Corvusmon'?" Ryo cut in with a glare.

"Now, now. Why point the finger at me? Your little grey-eyed friend would have died someday, and the partnership between him and that Terriermon would have ended there, true?"

The Tamers waited to see where their enemy was headed with that statement, even though the mention of Henry in that manner was furthering their anger.

"But Aquarimon," Corvusmon continued, his voice quieting and taking on a tone of sorrow. "He wasn't supposed to ever die. He was supposed to follow me to the ends of the world in a grand conquest.

"I am still young, and still very ambitious. Can't you children understand how it is to have your only friend, who has promised to be an everlasting friend, suddenly ripped away from you by a berserker? He was the _only_ one! And you all had to show up and mess up the fun! Mess up the games! _Kill_ my friend! Of course you can't understand!"

Corvusmon finished his tantrum with a sudden violent attack on the whole group. Shards of ice burst out of the hot desert sand, aimed for the children. There was hardly enough time for the digimon to react in some way to save their partners. Cyberdramon leapt in front of Ryo, swiping away at incoming ice. Renamon swept Rika up and carried her into the air, leaping above the glass-like particles. Guilmon and Impmon simultaneously rammed into Takato, driving him into the ground.

"My grudge isn't with you lot, however," Corvusmon mumbled with his head lowered. "Apparently your friendship with that boy is already dead, seeing as he's been left to fend for himself. I'll take him off your hands." With that, the powerful digimon turned and began trudging away towards the horizon.

Takato, with great difficulty, struggled to his feet. He shook his fist at Corvusmon's back. "He's _still_ our friend! No matter what you say, we will look for him and get him back! And be careful fighting him, 'cause he's got one big grudge against you too."

The red-eyed boy had his mouth open to continue his rant, but his breath caught in his throat and he suddenly doubled over.

"Takato!" Guilmon whined as the boy slumped on top of his partner. Takato wrapped his arms around his abdomen in pain as his legs gave way beneath him. The boy collapsed in the sand, and the others gathered around him in alarm. "What's wrong, Takato?" Guilmon prodded.

"His stomach!" Rika exclaimed, noticing a reddening spot on his shirt. Ryo grabbed Takato by the shoulder and turned him onto his back to look his friend over.

"He was hit by the ice," Ryo explained, his voice becoming heavy. "That looks deep. I don't know if there's anything we have to treat it."

"Well we've gotta find something," Rika said quickly, masking her anxiety with and angry tone and copious words. "Are there any digimon besides MarineAngemon that can heal? Can we try to bio-merge into the Real World? Don't you carry around anything that'll help? Come on, Ryo. Don't tell me you survived months here with no medical help."

"Rika…" Takato whispered. The girl jerked her attention to him.

"Shut up. Don't talk," she said quietly.

"Chill… Rika." The boy said before curling up around his wound again.

Rika frowned sharply, but straightened up and took a calculated look at their surroundings, and then stared expectantly at Ryo. Her actions almost caused the other boy to panic.

"I don't know what to do! I'm not a medical doctor or a surgeon, you know."

"It doesn't take a doctor to know you've gotta at least slow the bleeding," Rika snapped as she kneeled in at Takato's side. "Where's that handkerchief you were wearing?"

Ryo stared at her blankly, regret filling his expression. "I didn't wear it this time."

"You idi—"

"Guys…" Takato again forced himself into the conversation. He was able to keep his presence of mind, despite the intense pain and waning strength. In fact, he realized he was doing a better job at this than the other two humans. "Yamaki. Tell Mr.… Yamaki."

"And how are we supposed to conta—"

Renamon butted in this time, "The communicator, Rika. Send a message to Yamaki."

Rika finally understood just as Takato feebly pressed the black device against her. She snatched it from his hand and instantly had the stylus twirling between her fingers. The SOS was short, and she had never written anything so fast as that message. Within a few seconds, it was off.

"We can only hope that it'll reach them," Renamon stated evenly.

Rika's head had cleared of the panic, allowing her to reason once again. She didn't question her partner's statement, knowing how fickle the Digital World can be. She gazed up at the Real World, wondering just how disconnected they were in this virtual reality. And then, by some miracle, after only a few seconds of breathless waiting, the Ark suddenly burst into view. It made a rapid beeline for the Tamers, its doors already open for loading. Renamon scooped Takato up and gracefully leapt aboard in one swift movement. The boy was hardly aggravated by the fox digimon's actions. Ryo jumped on board, followed closely by Rika. The two helped drag Guilmon into the Ark, Impmon riding on his head. The Ark began its return course.

"Cyberdramon!" Ryo called after seeing his digimon refuse to move. Cyberdramon was looking off to where Corvusmon had left. "Get over here, Cyberdramon! Hurry!"

"I will not retreat," the ultimate stated simply before unfolding his wings and taking to flight himself.

"No! Stop it! That's an order!" Ryo, in frustration, pulled out his D-Power. The whip of light lashed out and struck Cyberdramon across the back. The dramon reeled, roaring and twirling around to retaliate. He charged the Ark with arms outstretched.

"Cyber Nail!" The ultimate struck the craft with his claw, damaging it slightly, but sending it off careening all the faster towards its destination. Cyberdramon didn't give chase, but rather turned and continued off on his own. Ryo was left speechless by his partner's actions.

Rika was kneeling by Takato. The boy's wound was irritated by the sudden lurch caused by Cyberdramon's attack, and was once again curled up on the floor.

"Hang in there," Rika said. "We're going home."

"But… Henry…" Takato sputtered out.

"We're coming back for him. Soon."

Takato echoed, "Soon…" Before closing his eyes.

Rika did the same, waiting for that telltale fog of light to envelop everything and signal that they had surfaced in the Real World.

* * *

><p><em>I hope there's still people following up on this story... :_


	12. Uncertainty

_I was originally going to wait until I had the next chapter of Two Pair up before publishing this...but considering that this chapter was done and the other hardly even started...I decided not._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Uncertainty<strong>

"What do you want from me?" Henry said quietly. His voice seemed to echo in the digital space that served as his cocoon while he was GreyXaldramon. He couldn't tell if his voice actually said anything. Ravemon seemed to understand Henry, however, regardless of him being audible or not.

"Alright, kid. I want to help. Will you let me?"

GreyXaldramon stayed still, glowering at his assailant. Ravemon paused, seemingly in thought. And then his face took on a questioning expression.

"You sayin' something?"

"No," replied Henry.

Ravemon shook his head. "Don't leave me hanging here, kid."

His words proved Henry's previous suspicions. His voice was silent. GreyXaldramon spoke as a separate entity than him, only following his words upon a whim. Knowing this brought new questions. Was getting GreyXaldramon to speak part of the taming process? If he worked hard enough at gaining control of this digimon spirit, would he gain the ability to speak through it indefinitely? Perhaps Ravemon was offering to help him get to that point: to tame GreyXaldramon so that Henry could even form the words on its lips.

"C'mon. Dedigivolve so we can talk freely."

Henry adamantly shook his head, and, fortunately, his digimon form followed the movement. He didn't want to leave himself completely defenceless in front of his assailant. Ravemon sighed.

"Don't be like that, kid. I know what you're thinking." The mega almost looked emotionally hurt. "Do you think you're any safer now than you would be as a human? I can slit your throat here and now, right through all this shiny armour. You should know that, else you would've tried to throw me off a long time ago. I don't want to kill you."

Henry closed his eyes. He wasn't convinced that the other didn't want to harm him, but how could he prove whether Ravemon was lying or not? He looked up again at the mega. He thought about his options. If Ravemon was lying and truly wanted to kill him, he was a dead man, digimon or not. If Ravemon was telling the truth, then he would have a little more freedom…

GreXaldramon swiftly planted his hands in Ravemon's chest, launched him several metres, and was on his feet within seconds. Henry didn't quite remember telling his body to make such a drastic movement, but it was enough to cause a streak of benevolence to show in Ravemon. He had distinctly seen the mega pull back his sword to avoid slicing GreyXaldramon. It was a good enough sign to help Henry relax.

"What's your plan, kid? You gonna let me team up with you or not? I won't force you to do anything. Just keep something in mind. Corvusmon is the King of the Birds, as you may have heard. I'm one from that family of digimon, and more than willing to challenge his place. So take this as a warning, King of the Dramon," Ravemon's voice turned serious and his expression became grave. "Some of your minions may be willing to challenge you, too. I suggest you gather as many allies as you can as soon as possible."

Henry bowed his head, telling himself that it was for the better if he did revert to human form so that he could speak to Ravemon. He let his eyelids fall closed, and imagined the green card in his hand, just like before. He willed away the energy of GreyXaldramon.

"There you go, shrimp."

The boy jerked his attention to Ravemon, and found that he had to look up a bit. The green card was in his hand. He had dedigivolved. Ravemon clapped his hands.

"Not bad, kid. I thought you'd have more trouble than that in sealing GreyXaldramon. That wasn't bad at all. You're still pretty weak, though."

"Shut up." Henry said, his voice finally being audible.

Ravemon did as he was told, waiting for the boy to continue.

"If I'm strong enough to be King of the Dramon, then I'm strong enough to do something against Corvusmon. Leave me alone."

The mega tilted his head. "I didn't know you were the cocky one. Looks like GreyXaldramon's getting to your head. I tell you what, kid. I still want you to trust me, so I'll make myself available if you make any progress and finally decide to team up. You do whatever you want."

Ravemon left as suddenly as he came, speeding off and disappearing into the nearby woods, leaving Henry alone in the meadow. He hardly knew how to react to the whole development. There's no direction for him to go. His friends were left behind by the data stream, his partner deleted and absorbed, and he was only left with a near uncontrollable digimon spirit for protection. Ravemon's words opened his eyes somewhat, but what he saw scared him. He had never thought that GreyXaldramon could be the one doing the taming. Had his thought process shifted? Was he beginning to _think_ as well as act according to GreyXaldramon's will? Henry knew that his digimon form moved virtually on its own, but all this time Henry was certain his thoughts and decisions were genuinely his. He grew greatly alarmed at the idea.

With such a possibility on his mind, Henry suddenly wished to be with the other Tamers. They knew him more than anyone, and there was a hope that they could help him get rid of the foreign thoughts. It had been happening so subtly... Henry wasn't sure what was even different about him as a thinker. He had to get back to the others. It was a sad realization that his sanity was on the line.

Should he have accepted Ravemon's request? It seemed safest at that moment to keep to himself. He realized now how wrong the descision most likely was. Terriermon wasn't around to stick by him when he decided to go solo. This feeling of being alone was still so new to him. He had to find the others.

"But where are they?"

_Go home._

Henry stiffened. Was this the voice he had earlier that told him to attack his friends? Was this GreyXaldramon speaking to him?

_You're tired Henry. Go home._

It definitely wasn't Corvusmon's voice; it was familiar. Did something else have a connection with GreyXaldramon in a similar way?

_Henry, all the help you need is waiting for you there. Go home!_

"Terriermon!" The boy suddenly cried, revelation hitting him hard as the voice grew stronger and more recognizable. "Are you okay?! Are you still out there?"

_It's a pain talking to you this way. I get tired easily so I'm only going to say this one more time. Go home!_

"Terriermon," Henry began to protest, but he couldn't follow up his words. "Terriermon… I'm sorry…"

The moment of silence that followed was the loneliest he had felt yet. Was he going delusional? Was his mind playing tricks with him? That one thought that he could be slowly losing sanity ate away at his mind. It couldn't be true though, could it? He wouldn't be aware of insanity if he was truly crazy. There was that hope at least. It was likely that that was actually Terriermon's voice. Henry choked up somewhat, overjoyed that he could still hear his partner as clear as he did. But as for the advice that was given him…

"Home…" Henry murmured to himself as he located the Real World in the sky once more. It was the only true beacon of hope he had in such a rugged world. It was probably for the best that he return home, but he still had his doubts and qualms. He didn't know if he was ready to see his family again. He didn't want to leave the others here in the Digital World somewhere. They would be looking for him, and he would be home safe. What reason did he have to go home?

Weariness. It suddenly settled upon him like a heavy blanket. Henry let out a tired sigh, his shoulders slumping. Why hadn't he noticed this state before? His joints were even aching. Terriermon wasn't kidding about being tired. This worn out state was enough for Henry to relinquish his determination to stay in the Digital World. He began the journey towards the Real.

His trek seemed longer and harder than it normally would have, but he had managed to reach the same desert they had arrived in as a group. Now to get up and into the Real World…

He had no way to notify Hypnos that he wanted to return home. What did digimon usually do to cross dimensions?

Henry thought it best to start by simply assuming his digimon spirit once more. Within moments, he was staring up at the sphere of the Real as GreyXaldramon. Perhaps digimon bio-emerged just by entering the sphere. It was worth a shot. They had, after all, returned home the first time in the Ark by diving into the sphere. Henry forced his digimon to get airborne, and begin the jump into the Real World. He flew as fast as he could towards the data grid that separated him from home.

Next thing he knew, he was falling, and landed flat on his face. It was a fate that possibly could have been prevented had he been more on the alert. He lifted his head out of the dirt.

Or sand, rather. GreyXaldramon stood, confused. He was still in the Digital World. He turned and looked up in the direction where he had just been flying. Corvusmon hovered there with arms crossed over his chest.

"You're still pathetic, GreyXaldramon. I did create you as powerful as possible, but of course there're those necessary limits I had to give you. Of course I couldn't make you more powerful than me! Don't try anything fancy, now. I know of your plan to try and over throw me. My subordinates are in a panic about it." Corvusmon frowned sharply at GreyXaldramon. "I wanted you to be intelligent. But it turns out you're just another mon with all brawn and no brain."

GreyXaldramon was on the offensive in an instant, infuriated at the insult. Henry, however, hadn't given his consent to the movement. He didn't want to instigate Corvusmon any more than he had. He was helpless, in the end. GreyXaldramon charged his adversary in a similar manner that he charged Ravemon, and got similar results. The difference was that where Ravemon dodged, Corvusmon simply struck out a hand and smacked GreyXaldramon aside. The silver digimon faceplanted in the sand once more, and again shot back to his feet and charged. Henry didn't have the mental or physical strength to oppose it. The process repeated itself several times before Corvusmon finally dove down and put a foot on GreyXaldramon's head, keeping him planted in the ground.

"You were built to be my ally. Stop trying to mess that up. You ripped Aquarimon from me, don't you dare try anything else fancy."

As soon as the weight was lifted from GreyXaldramon's head, he shot to his feet. But Corvusmon was already gone. The silver digimon had no time to locate his enemy and give chase, much to Henry's relief.

But his exhaustion was blurring his conscious mind. He was pushing himself too far. Henry once again attempted the flight up to bio-merge.

A roar sounded below him. Henry glanced down to see Cyberdramon hot on his tail, stirring up dread in him.

"No… Stay back…" Henry whispered from within GreyXaldramon's entity. He had to focus the rest of his strength on keeping his digimon form flying straight, and not turn to engage the raging ultimate below. "Get away, Cyberdramon."

He broke the data plane, and was now moving through raw digital space. Cyberdramon was still following, but had slowed considerably. The further they pushed through, Henry found, the harder it was to keep moving forward. The place was becoming light and foggy, much like a digital field. He must be doing this bio-emerging thing right, then. Henry could barely discern a data grid standing before him like a wall, but be was through it in a moment, and was greeted by a flash of light and an invasion of familiar smells.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for the reviews, people! They are greatly appreciated ^^<em>


	13. Family of Friends

_I'm baaaaaaack at long last. Not really going to bother to explain myself at the moment. Go ahead and read_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Family of Friends<strong>

The Ark appeared, and a moment later dissipated, leaving the lesser group of Tamers sitting in a rough circle with their digimon. There was a short moment of silence as the group collectively relaxed with the relief of being home. It was only present for a few seconds, however. Hypnos, the Monster Makers, and Kazu and Kenta were there to greet the children. It wasn't the same amount of people that had gathered for the previous two journeys home, being that most of the Tamers' families were home and asleep at the ungodly hour of 3 in the morning.

Yamaki and Mr Wong were at the forefront of the stampede of adults advancing to welcome the kids. Or, in Yamaki's case, scold them. "What were you thinking?!"

Ryo ventured, but was cut off. "Mr Yam…"

"Listen, _kids_," Yamaki snapped in a scathing voice as he drew closer and closer to where they still sat. "I would think that people even as young as yourselves still have the common sense to realize that one desperate jump into the Digital World is enough for the season! Why go back, now of all times?"

"Would you please shut up, sir?" Rika growled as politely as she could, gesturing to the boy lying half-conscious on her lap.

Yamaki slowed his pace in disbelief, and then his hand shot up and snatched his shades from his face. "Takato? What were you _doing_?!" He took the last few steps in one hurried stride and fell to Takato's side. Janyu was right behind him.

"Oh, no!" Mr Wong gasped, his jaw dropping as he saw the size of the blood stain. "What happened?"

"We have to hurry." Yamaki pulled out his cell phone. "I think you can figure this out on your own, Janyu."

As the Hypnos captain called in an ambulance, Janyu stared at Takato as he thought. He knelt beside Rika, inspecting Takato's condition. He took the edge of the boy's shirt, bunched up the material, and pressed it against the wound. Takato groaned and squirmed in pain. Janyu kept up the pressure regardless. He looked over the other children as he did so until he was satisfied that none of them were injured. And yet, he knew the presence that was missing.

"…Henry…?"

Rika lowered her head and clenched her fists. "We were separated…"

That dealt a blow to Janyu's already heavy heart. "Again…? _Again?!_"

"Corvusmon was the one who hurt Takato. We didn't have time to find him." Rika looked up to see Mr Wong's eyes squeezed shut as his emotions soared overboard.

"Again…"

"Mr Wong… we… we're so sorry." It wasn't often Rika was able to bring herself to apologize. But this situation definitely called for it.

Yamaki was right. They were getting too reckless, and everyone was now suffering because of it.

The group presently heard the sound of sirens as an ambulance pulled into the park's car lot, and then voices as the team made their way to the fountain. Before they reached Takato with the gurney, MarineAngemon poked his head out of Kenta's pocket. He blubbered a short spell, soft and quiet. It had a noticeable positive effect on Takato, but was nowhere near to completely healing him. The pained expression presently left his face; the bleeding significantly slowed. There was still a huge gash across his belly, which was enough for the medical team to cart him off.

"I'll go with him," Janyu announced.

"Guilmon, too?" Takato asked shakily.

One of the EMT's cut in, "Permission to bring pets has to be given directly from his doctor." They returned their attention to Ryo and Yamaki, who were explaining the nature of the injury.

"But Guilmon's not—" Janyu interrupted Takato by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Please, don't argue. Not now. You need to lie still."

Takato frowned sadly, but let his body relax. He was still weak, but was definitely grateful for MarineAngemon's healing spell. Just as they reached the ambulance, Rika called to the boy on the stretcher, "Don't worry, Takato. We'll bring Guilmon to visit you tomorrow, okay?"

"Thanks, Rika." Takato replied, lifting an unsteady hand to wave at her as he was placed into the ambulance.

Guilmon spoke for the first time since their return, "Takato…"

"See you soon, buddy."

Janyu climbed in after Takato and one of the EMT's, while the other began to shut the doors.

"...Taka...to..." The dino's voice died down to a whimper. "I'm sorry…"

The last door closed, the EMT jumped into the driver's seat, and the ambulance raced off and out of the park.

Once the siren was out of earshot, Yamaki addressed the group. "Okay team, let's get back to base. We have some tracking to do."

"You're going to look for Henry?" Rika asked.

"Yes." Yamaki replied, but quickly added, "Just to monitor him. I have no intention of letting you kids out there again, you understand me?"

Rika nodded silently, while the Hypnos captain led the group to the van they arrived in.

"It's late," Shibumi finally addressed the kids and their digimon. "How about you all go to your homes and get some sleep?"

"Easy for you to say," Rika countered, suddenly crass.

Shibumi sighed. "Let me put it this way. All your parents are worried sick. You should give them the reassurance that you are okay."

Rika was ready to argue, but was stopped by an unwelcome thought. "Takato's parents…"

Yamaki had reached the van and opened the door, but stopped before climbing in. He turned to Rika.

Shibumi replied, "They should know, shouldn't they? Do you want us to drop you off by the bakery?"

Rika hesitated. Being the bearer of bad news was never a favourable job.

"I can notify them," Yamaki volunteered, his deep voice uncharacteristically soft.

The girl gave him a thankful glance before he hopped into the driver's seat. The Monster Makers proceeded to pile into the van.

"No detours, kids." The captain gave one final order. "I want you all there at Hypnos tomorrow morning. You wouldn't be helping anything by going missing again.

"We understand, sir." Ryo responded respectfully. As they drove off, he turned to Rika. "You gonna be okay going home?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

Ryo shrugged, trying to be casual despite the heavy atmosphere. "I think my dad'll be happy to see me without Cyberdramon." He smiled.

He only got a small grin in return. It was the best Rika could manage. "I'll be fine. Everyone's probably asleep at my house anyway."

"Well, see you tomorrow." Ryo said before turning and jogging off out of the park.

"See you," Rika said to his back. She turned to see Kazu and Kenta standing awkwardly by, not knowing what to do with themselves.

She pointed at them. "Home. Now."

They paused.

"Takato's gonna be fine," Kenta reassured.

"He'll get back to kicking butt in no time!" Kazu added.

"Goodbye, Rika!" They said before turning off and going their separate ways.

She stared after them, and for the first time, she envied their unnecessarily bright attitudes. How could they still keep their demeanours up after so much had transpired?

"I'm going home now." Guilmon stated sadly before walking off down the path to the hangout.

"Guilmon…" Rika called after him. The red digimon turned to her with the saddest eyes she had ever seen from him. "You heard them. We'll go see Takato tomorrow and everything's going to be okay." It proved rather difficult for her to speak so optimistically, but she had to say something comforting.

"I know," Guilmon answered. "I'm sad. That's all. We are all sad, you know. But knowing that things are going to get better doesn't make us any happier. You know..."

"I know." Rika sighed heavily and gazed at the ground.

"Goodnight, Rika. Goodnight, Renamon."

"Goodnight," the two replied as the dino continued off through the park. Rika and Renamon went the opposite direction, making their way out into the streets of the city. It was quiet. 3:30 am. That time of morning where nearly every last human had fallen asleep. The nocturnal ones wrapping up their day. The birds not yet stirring.

In another time, such calmness would be peaceful. Comforting.

Now it carried nothing but loneliness.

She knew that Renamon was right behind her, but the fox digimon's steps were silent, even at such a quiet time. It was easy to imagine that she was completely alone on this dark morning.

Rika had never realized how reassuring it was to have friends to call on. Of course, Renamon was always there for her. But as for Takato and Henry… they never had to, but they had always made themselves available. No matter how inconvenient. Takato was usually the one calling on her or Henry, and oftentimes, it was evident that they didn't want to help each other. But nevertheless, they did, and that was what made it precious. She didn't think of how much it could actually mean. Until now. Takato was in the hospital. Henry was missing. If she wanted to talk to them about anything, they weren't available. And that absence overwhelmed her without warning.

She slowed to a stop on the sidewalk and looked around her, gazing everywhere from the treetops to the streetlights to the moon. Renamon watched her thoughtfully. "Is there something you want, Rika?"

The girl lowered her head. "I…"

Her chest tightened up as she began to let herself feel the truth.

"I… I mi— …miss them… I miss them."

"Rika…"

She turned to Renamon, her face clearly displaying her feelings. There were no tears, but the tightness in her chest made it hard for her to speak, and distorted her expression. "I never thought I would. But I do. I miss them. I miss everything!"

Rika let it spill without thinking. It didn't feel right to bottle it up. Despite the tremor in her tone, the hoarseness that made it feel like her voice would crack at any moment, she let it out.

"I miss telling them off for stupid things. I miss Takato being the goggle-head he is. I miss Henry being a wannabe comedian. I… I…... I hate knowing what has happened to them. I know I never have and never will need to be able to talk to them at three in the morning… but I hate knowing that I can't! They're… they…"

"They're family." Renamon interjected.

"What?" Rika asked shakily, caught off guard.

"When friends go through the trying circumstances you three have, they develop the strongest bonds that have ever existed. Takato and Henry have become family to you. What you are feeling is that bond being attacked. I'm sure they are feeling the same way too."

"Renamon…"

"I'm glad you three are friends. I'm glad you let yourself get close to them. Don't let that go, Rika."

Rika slowly nodded and smiled softly. "I won't. Thank you."

The two continued on into the suburbs of Shinjuku. Rika felt a little better already, having gotten her feelings out. Still, she couldn't help but feel that it was pretty sappy of her to do so. It wasn't something she liked to do. It wasn't something she ever needed to do. It felt weird. In times past, she would scold herself for getting so emotional. But these present times were different...

"Guilmon was right, though." Rika mentioned. "We can know why we're sad. We can know we won't be sad forever. But that doesn't make much of a difference in anything, and what we're feeling right now."

"Just keep pressing on, Rika."

"Yeah. You too."

* * *

><p>Hypnos, meanwhile, was as busy as ever.<p>

"How hard can it be to track an entity of that magnitude?" Yamaki growled as the team scurried about their business. His conversation with the Matsuki's had put him out of sorts. Their concerns now paired up with the concerns of the Wong's, and much of that pressure rested on him. They looked to him to solve this crisis.

Takato had told all he knew about Henry to Mr Wong, who in turn relayed that information to Yamaki. It gave them a couple clues in their search, but it would still take time to sift through all the data on the net in order to find Henry.

"Maybe we should call it a night," Shibumi suggested. "Everyone seems tired and distraught…"

"Do you really think they're more tired or distraught than those kids we found in the park?" Yamaki demanded, his voice growing deep with anger. "These children have put their heads on the track several times these past couple days to try and rid us of this monster, and all they have met with is pain and separation. I think it's about time we put our heads on the track for them. They've lost sleep unable to do a thing. What justifies us resting while we can actually be helping them?"

Shibumi had raised his hands in defence as he waited for Yamaki's tirade to pass. "I stand corrected."

"I want to have good news for these kids before we meet up in the morning. Do you all hear me?"

Several words of confirmation floated throughout the room.

Yamaki walked over to the window. He hadn't put his sunglasses on since he first saw Takato lying in the park. He toyed with them in his hands as he gazed out over the city, a shady mixture of glistering moonlight and tinkling city light, framed by the softest of glows signalling the approaching morning. Yes, he was tired. Yes, he was distraught. But everyone feels that during the most critical of times.

There was no telling how soon the next change in events would come.

"Sir, I've detected a sudden Wild One. It's already bio-emerging!"

Very soon. "Track it. Find out where it is."

* * *

><p><em>Well, there's the first update in a year. whoa...<em>

_My only explanation is that I stopped writing...heheh. I had gotten a design and illustration internship this past year, so to put it simply - I got a different hobby. __Looking forward to getting back into writing though. This chapter was a good warm up. I won't make any promises, but I do plan on putting time back into this story this spring and summer._

_And one of my kind reviewers asked for descriptions of my oc digimon - I'm happy to oblige. Next time GreyXaldramon and Corvusmon come onto the scene, I'll give them a better description (if i can remember what they even looked like lol). Maybe even link some illustrations to my profile... who knows._

_Til next time!_


	14. Gathering

_Hello everyone. Somehow managed to put a decent amount of time into this chap over the past month. The title not only hints to the content, but also kind of describes me as an author while writing this. Gathering my thoughts, digging up old ideas for the story, finding new ones... I've had a lot of time to think, and I'm pretty sure I'm ready to commit to writing this again._

_Anyway, read on! _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gathering<strong>

"Renamon."

"Yes, Rika?"

"There's something… I want you to do for me."

"What is it?"

"I know I'm going to regret it when the time comes, but…" Rika paused. It was dark; she was in bed. All bundled up and safe, but nowhere near ready to rest. She sighed. "Next time we see Henry… I'm going to give him a hug. I want you to make sure I do."

Renamon took a moment in responding. She was still getting used to the great deal of emotion surfacing from her Tamer, in such a short time. It wasn't so long ago that Rika's methods of showing concern or care involved ranting and scolding to high heaven. This softness she was transitioning to was becoming uncanny. Rika had been hanging around with Jeri more often before Corvusmon arrived, but Renamon hadn't realized how much the other girl's demeanor had rubbed off on her Tamer.

"Just… poke me or something," Rika continued. "Remind me. He'll probably need it, you know?"

"I promise."

The girl took another deep breath as she tried to calm her mind for sleep. It wasn't going to happen. Renamon stepped out of the shadows.

"Your chance is already here."

"Huh?"

"Something's coming, and I'm almost positive it's him."

Rika shot out of bed and gathered her things. "Lead the way, Renamon."

They took a few moments being as quiet as possible in sneaking off the property. Rika felt the need to take her bike, so they could track down their friend as quickly as possible. It made things a bit more difficult, but soon the two had exited through the front gate. Renamon took point and Rika followed as fast as she could. One thing the girl noticed right away - they weren't headed in the direction of the park. They had gone there so often as a group recently, it seemed odd that it was not their destination tonight. She had almost forgotten how the digimon she once hunted had appeared sporadically all throughout the city. Tracking down this digital field suddenly felt like old times. They zig-zagged through the streets into the centre of Shinjuku. It was only when they actually came into view of the field did she begin to feel nervous. Was it too much to hope that Henry had made it home on his own?

Their recent luck told her yes, it was.

The fog told her no, not quite.

The two stopped and watched as the armoured digimon materialized mid-stride. It was a mysterious-looking creature, it's body completely covered by charcoal garments and silver-digizoid platemail. It may have been a dramon, but the wings that sprouted from its back, with blades for feathers, gave it more of a fallen angel look.

Its torso armour was noticeably asymmetrical. His right shoulder, the arm bearing the blade, had a huge plate mounted on it. Almost as big as Magnamon's. The left shoulder however, his shooting arm, was covered by a loose charcoal cape. The piece of cloth started at his collar, ran over his left shoulder, under the base of his wings, and connected somewhere underneath his right shoulderpad. The left plate, unlike its counterpart, sat vertically mounted to the upper arm. The position was similar to how Omnimon wore WarGreymon's brave shield.

The digimon's head was covered by a helm almost resembling a trojan's helmet, though it frayed outwards in the back instead of covering the neck. His face was completely covered, save his eyes, by a cloth of the same material as the cape. In fact, his whole body was. Underneath the helmet, the shoulderpads, the breastplate, the gauntlets, the greaves, the boots, there was nothing but dark grey wraps and a few back leather belts. It looked almost as if it had been mummified before being suited up for battle.

The creature seemed nearly fit to be a Royal Knight, if it hadn't have been created with the sole purpose of mass destruction. No one could have guessed it was a dramon, if it weren't for the wings and oversized forearms and shins.

GreyXaldramon - the first entity to be created by an AI.

The digimon set its first step in the Real World with a rock-shredding stomp, and then swiftly spun to meet the second newcomer.

Cyberdramon came blazing through the fog to engage GreyXaldramon. The mega merely snatched the ultimate out of the air by his wings and tossed him into a nearby building.

The ultimate came crashing back out, shaking off the debris.

"XALDRAMON!" He bellowed before blindly charging once more.

"I'm not Xaldramon!" The silver digimon roared back in a voice that clearly wasn't Henry's. GreyXaldramon sidestepped the attacking digimon's charge, and punted him into a nearby pedestrian bridge.

Cyberdramon had already been weakened by the bio-emergence, and those two attacks alone were enough to drain the rest of his energy from him. He had reverted to Monodramon before he knew it.

"Okay, that's how it is!" The rookie said. "Destroy me already! You've won!"

GreyXaldramon's blade shot out from the reservoir on his gauntlet, but before the sword rose to strike, the silver digimon's movements slowed to a stop. The mega had frozen in its tracks, limbs quivering.

Rika immediately recognized what was happening. She hadn't forgotten their first encounter with this digimon, and knew of the struggle to control it. "Henry!" She yelled up at the still form. "You've got this! Go ahead and dedigivolve! You two probably woke up the whole city with that racket!"

GreyXaldramon's head snapped in her direction. Rika caught her breath and stumbled back a pace, though Renamon was instantly at her side. She may have wanted Henry to hear, but she certainly didn't want GreyXaldramon staring at her. She had been on the receiving end of glares like that several times before, and every time it unnerved her.

Slowly, the silver digimon's gaze turned away from them. He held his hands in front of him and let them clench tight. Three pairs of eyes were trained on him, waiting for the next move.

GreyXaldramon began to glow.

A small smile spread on Rika's face as the mega's form began to shrink. "He did it."

"Yes," Renamon said. "And that's no small achievement."

The shining figure shrunk to almost a third of its size before the light dissipated to reveal the boy within. Henry was slightly hunched over, and still tensed up. One hand gripped his new digivice, the other his green card. He slowly put the two in his pockets.

Monodramon by now had struggled to his feet, and then charged. He yelled at the top of his lungs, "What are you doing?! Why can't you just put an end to me and be done with it? Why do you tease me like this?!"

The rookie leapt forward headfirst, planting his crown right into Henry's stomach. The boy was shoved a step back, but was hardly fazed. Monodramon slumped in front of him in distress, his draconic fists knotted up, harmlessly punching the boy repeatedly.

"I can't beat you. Why do you spare me?"

"Go," murmured Henry, suddenly pushing the rookie by the shoulders. Monodramon tumbled head over heels backwards, and when he came to a stop, he hung his head in chagrin. The little dramon turned tail and fled from the scene.

Renamon watched from her spot just behind Rika. Henry seemed to have forgotten about his two observers. She glanced down at her partner, wondering what the girl was thinking. Renamon lifted a hand, ready to give that poke Rika had asked her for. But before she could prod her partner, Rika started on her own.

The soles of her shoes scraping along the asphault were now the loudest sounds that could be heard. There almost seemed to be an echo through the empty street. It attracted Henry's attention to Rika. He turned only his head, his face forlorn and recognition absent. Rika didn't stop her approach, and as she came near, Henry turned his whole body defensively towards her, taking a half step away. He waited for her to slow, to keep her distance, to stop. But she didn't. Her face carried almost unrecognizable emotions. Compassion, relief, joy. She came right up to him, put her hands on his shoulders, and pulled him into a hug.

Rika felt him tense up and shiver; he didn't return the embrace. She took a deep breath. "Glad you made it back."

This is so _sappy_, she told herself. But with how high-strung Henry had become, there was hardly any room for her normally coarse behaviour. He didn't need any more provocation.

His breath hitched more than once, and she let him go. Henry didn't show his face; he let his head hang. "Th-thanks." His voice was dry.

"How do you feel? It's probably past 4 by now. We can walk you home, if you want."

"No..." Henry finally looked up and glanced around. He still avoided eye contact. "Where are Takato and Guilmon?"

Now it was Rika's turn to shift uneasily. "Guilmon's at his house. Takato's...at the... hospital."

"_What_?!"

It wasn't exactly an outburst. Henry's reaction was similar to Mr Wong's when he realized his boy had gone missing for the second time. It was the sound of a burdened heart taking on more baggage than it could handle.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Corvusmon showed up, had a pity party, and threw a fit that almost leveled us all. Takato got the worst of it."

"How bad is he?"

"Not terrible," Rika reassured. "But enough to keep him off his feet. We're all going to visit him tomorrow. Your dad's staying with him tonight, though."

"My dad, huh?" Henry mumbled. He slowly turned away from Rika and Renamon, and began walking down the street.

"Where you going?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well, sort of." Rika couldn't help but let a bit of sarcasm through on her voice. Of course it mattered. Henry looked perfectly healthy, but completely exhausted. And that was enough to cause her worry. "Look, Henry, we just want to make sure you'll take care of yourself tonight."

Henry paused a moment to cast a glare back at her. "I'll be fine," he said. "Leave me alone."

Rika scowled back. "You know what, Henry? Last time we saw you, you were running away with a digivolving dark master right on your tail. You may not appreciate it, but we've all been spending the whole time wondering if you even survived."

"What's your point?" Henry replied cynically.

Rika slumped her shoulders in defeat. What had gotten in his head? While it was true that Henry was always the cautious one, she had never seen him get this skeptical. Especially considering the topic.

"Just try not to go missing again for a little while, please?" She managed to say. "We're meeting at Hypnos tomorrow before going to see Takato. It would be really nice to see you show up."

"I'll be fine." Henry echoed his words from moments before, and then turned off down the street.

Rika stared after him for a long while, until the sound of approaching sirens reached them. The girl remembered her surroundings. There was a hole in a nearby building. The street was broken in several places from GreyXaldramon's entrance. That small bridge was missing a noticeable length of railing. No doubt there was a response team on the way. "Let's get out of here, Renamon."

"Right away." The digimon slipped out of sight as Rika mounted her bike and raced back home.

* * *

><p>Henry's walk had taken him to the fateful park, where he soon found the spot he and Terriermon hid when the digimon first evolved. He sat leaning against the tree, letting his mind flash back, listening to the sounds of Gargomon and Guilmon standing on their heads. It hurt to think about, and he let the present ambience take over his senses instead. He closed his eyes and waited the rest of the night out. The owls were making their last calls of the night.<p>

There was no point in sleeping. The sun eventually began to rise, casting its first rays on the tops of Shinjuku's tallest buildings, and then slowly spreading down and outward. The trees gave off a very comforting glow as he sat there. He may not have fallen asleep, but his body was certainly getting some rest. Every little bit counted, especially considering the mental and emotional beating he had been receiving all this time.

"Terriermon?" Henry ventured. The moment when his old partner's voice came through still stuck with him. How often would he be able to hear his friend like that? He reminded himself that that may not have actually been Terriermon. His mind could easily be playing tricks on him. Henry took a deep breath. As much as he wanted to be left alone, he knew it would be for the better if he stayed with the other Tamers. At least while they were here in the Real.

The sun had reached the perfect position to cast a ray through the leaves and onto his face. The light in his eyes distracted him from his thoughts, bringing him back to earth. The sounds of the city filtered through the trees into his little sanctuary, telling him that the world was awake. He started his walk to Hypnos, being that he was already tired of sitting doing nothing.

He eventually passed by the hideout, and, as luck would have it, Rika and her partner were just climbing the stairs to meet up with Guilmon. The girl stood outside while Renamon went to wake up the red digimon, who incidentally hadn't slept a wink. Henry didn't bother calling for their attention, for soon enough, Rika turned and noticed his presence. She smiled down at him.

"Hi, Henry."

"Morning."

"Good news. Takato's doctor said it was okay for us to bring Guilmon to him, so we're going to the hospital first."

Henry felt doubt rise again. "I shouldn't."

"Really, Henry. You should. It'll be good for both of you. Come on."

"I…" Henry started, but Rika had already come down to the path, and began striding off in the general direction of the hospital. It was getting annoying, having him second guess everything. Renamon followed her faithfully.

Guilmon came in pursuit, but stopped for a moment. "Hello, Henry."

The red dino was obviously somber with worry for his partner and lack of sleep, but he managed to put on a bright face for the boy.

"Hi, Guilmon," Henry said, his voice softening.

"It's really good to see you're okay. Takato's gonna be so happy, too!" In the few seconds it took for him to speak, Guilmon's demeanor visibly rejuvenated, as if he had convinced himself that everything was going to turn out alright. Henry gave him a rather confused look, the corners of his mouth slightly turning up in a smile. Ever the optimist, just like his partner. Maybe meeting up with everyone wasn't such a bad idea after all. Guilmon began strolling after the two girls, "Let's go see Takato!"

Henry trailed the red digimon, a small portion of his certainty returning.

The hospital Takato was taken to lay about a half hour walk north of the park. The small group was silent most of the way, save for a couple fleeting questions from Guilmon which Renamon answered. Takato was recovering well. Hypnos knew of their errand and would be waiting for them. They could take their time.

They were admitted into the hospital without a fuss, as it was already arranged for them to visit. Guilmon kept close to Rika, eager to meet with his partner. Henry meanwhile walked astride Renamon just behind the girl. As much as he wanted to see Takato and how he was doing, Henry felt hesitant to show his face.

"Does he know I'm coming too?" He asked Rika. She shook her head.

"I didn't mention it. He'll probably jump right out of bed when he sees you're alright. Wouldn't be surprised if he started bouncing off the walls."

"I hope not," Henry said with a small lift in his voice.

Taking the elevator, they shortly arrived at the floor where Takato's room was on. As they approached his quarters, Henry could distinctly hear his father's voice amongst the hushed conversations that came from several spots along the hall. They had reached Takato.

Guilmon showed himself first, bounding into the room. He was yelling his tamer's name, his voice wreathed with chuckles and giggles from his joy. Rika and Renamon stood in the doorway, waiting for the initial reunion to run its course. Henry was standing at ease just behind Rika, positioned in a way that Takato could only see him if he was actually looking for him.

"Guilmon! They let you in!" Takato laughed as his digimon nuzzled him. He sounded healthy enough. He looked comfortable enough. He wasn't even hooked up to any of the medical equipment. The only hint that he wasn't completely healed was the recently used wheelchair sitting idle by his bed. Takato smiled at Rika. "Thanks for bringing him."

She smirked, "He's not the only one I brought."

She stepped out of the doorway and into the room, giving Henry access. As if he wasn't already happy enough, Takato's face brightened further, and his smile spread even wider. "Henry!"

Mr Wong started awake from where he had been dozing in his chair. His anxiety had kept him up most of the night, but now the object of his worry was now present, safe and sound. Mr Wong shot up from his chair. "You're here? You made it back?"

Henry shrugged, letting himself grin at the welcome, "I guess so."

He found himself enveloped in his father's arms. Even though he let his father hug him, something within tensed up. He didn't return the embrace. His arms lay stiff at his sides. As much as he wanted to receive it, something told him he shouldn't. His father finally backed away and looked him over. "You're not hurt? Everything's okay? Have you eaten?"

Henry managed a nervous chuckle. "I'm okay, Dad. Calm down."

Mr Wong took the advice, heaving a deep breath. He smiled kindly at his son, though he couldn't keep the worry from his eyes. He rested his hands on Henry's shoulders. "You're sure?"

The boy kept a calm face despite his words, "No, not really."

"Henry…"

"Dad, we came here to see Takato. Can we leave it at that?"

Mr Wong paused mid-sentence, and then closed his mouth. He walked over to the door before turning to the children, "I'm going to get us some refreshments. The coffee here's pretty decent." He smiled. "How 'bout it?"

The Tamers exchanged glances.

"We'll pass on the coffee," Rika said.

"Just some snacks then? Got it." Mr Wong replied with a smile and turned off before waiting for an answer.

There was a short breath of silence. Takato let out a short laugh. "Just like visiting a friend. The parent's always running off getting food."

"Well, what else are they gonna get?" Guilmon interjected.

Rika grinned as she walked up to Takato's beside. He had been propped up into a sitting position, and had apparently been there for some time. He had his small notepad open in front of him, with a few doodles scrawled on it. Doodles depicting some rather intense memories from their recent past. A couple half-read volumes of manga sat at the foot of his bed. Takato had all the time in the world to stare off and let his mind wander, and apparently he had done just that.

"How're you feeling?" She finally asked.

He sighed, "I feel good as new. Kinda wish they'd let me get out of here already."

"Good as new?! Are you kidding me? You had your stomach cut open just yesterday!"

"Yeah well, you don't have to remind me," Takato countered, wincing at the memory. "But it was weird. All the pain was gone before we even reached the ER."

"And how would that happen?" Rika asked, her face clearly showing her disbelief.

"MarineAngemon. Didn't you notice? I thought it was just a pain reliever, but whatever he did actually seems to be healing me."

"So," Henry said. "How much longer are they going to keep you?"

Takato shrugged. "Not even they know. They're still freaking out about how fast I'm recovering."

"I guess we can't blame them for that." Rika said. "I mean something like this could put them out of work."

"I know," Takato chuckled. Their conversation slowed for a moment. And then the goggle boy looked up at Henry. "So how'd you make it back? You know, last time I saw you… You were running away from Machinedramon… and he was digivolving…"

Henry hesitated when he saw the wonder spread through his friend's face.

"Did you really fight him off? What was his next form?"

"Chaosdramon, virus machine type." Henry said automatically. He paused for a moment. What had he just said? He spoke it just as if he was reading the data from his digivice, though the info was already in his mind. Just another perk of being a digikid, he guessed. "He basically went through a mode change, I think. Like your Crimson Mode."

"And you took him out?" Takato seemed to be getting excited, while Henry conversely grew more uncomfortable.

"Well, yeah."

"That must've been awesome to see."

"Not really," Henry shrugged, thinking back. Of course it had been exhilarating, being manhandled and nearly vaporized. But he also remembered very clearly that sinking feeling. He recalled that sensation of falling when he had accepted that he was going to die. That was a very low moment that he would rather forget. He thought of how it would have felt to have his two friends there, watching him be pushed to the edge. Watching as he stumbled back, overcompensating. Watching as he killed a submitting opponent in cold blood. He tensed up just thinking about it, which didn't go unnoticed. Rika put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's change the subject."

Henry snapped out of it. "Huh?"

"It's obvious you don't want to talk about it."

"Sorry, Henry." Takato said genuinely.

"No, no, it's fine. Sorry for spacing out."

At that moment, Mr Wong appeared in the doorway. "Okay, folks, I've got good news and bad news.

"Good news is that I had a talk with Takato's doctor. He's agreed to scratch the rehab schedule and is going to release Takato today."

"Great!" The boy in question said enthusiastically, and then sobered. "What's the bad news?"

Mr Wong slumped his shoulders. "The vending machine's out of order."

The kids chuckled. "Not a problem," Takato reassured. "That's the best bad news we've heard all week.

The man smiled at them. "Your parents will be here momentarily. If you don't mind, I'm going to steal Henry for government purposes. You can come too, Rika, if you want."

"You go ahead. I'll catch up."

The father and son said their goodbyes and took their leave. As they walked through the halls, Henry glanced up at his father. "Government purposes?"

"Technically," Mr Wong replied with another grin. "We're just going to the Hypnos headquarters. From what I heard through Yamaki, some of your other friends should be there too."

Henry nodded his acknowledgement, and fell into a deep silence. He felt the awkward tension rise as he walked beside his father. His mind was drawing a blank; he had no idea how to break the ice.

"So," Mr Wong finally spoke up. "If I've got the right assumption, you've managed to stir up quite the racket in the city."

The boy's face twisted in confusion. "Huh?"

"Wasn't it you that bio-emerged early this morning? Say, around 4:00 am?"

Henry remembered the time Rika had given him after he dedigivolved. "You could say that."

By now, the two were out on the streets of Shinjuku. Being that Mr Wong had ridden in the ambulance, they didn't have any other form of transportation. The walk to the government buildings was easily manageable for the two of them. Mr Wong forced a small chuckle. He was trying hard to keep the conversation light. "Well the distortion you kicked up certainly didn't go unnoticed. They even had to reboot Hypnos. It froze up the entire system. Can't imagine what's happened elsewhere in the city."

"Anything harmful?" Henry asked, suddenly worried.

"No, no. But they did have to close off a street in west Shinjuku. Saw some pictures on the news. You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that, would you?"

"Probably. Cyberdramon was trying to pick a fight. It got a little dirty before we called it quits."

"We figured it was a digimon, but I had no idea it was you. I'm so glad you made it safely, Henry."

The boy lowered his head. "I almost killed him."

Mr Wong's face fell to a look of concern. "Come again?"

"Cyberdramon. When I beat him as GreyXaldramon, he told me to destroy him... and I almost did."

"Well," the father replied with a heavy sigh. "You didn't, and that's what matters."

They had reached the building where Hypnos was based, and Henry decided not to push the subject even though he disagreed with his father. He had returned to the starting point, the place where he had first run off on his own. Nothing good had come of that. He had to try and not make the same mistake again.

But still, as they rode up the elevators to the server rooms, Henry's mind lingered behind. What really mattered? He didn't kill Monodramon, but the fact that it was such a struggle to do so didn't encourage Henry one bit. He hadn't made much progress in terms of taming GreyXaldramon, and that was what _really_ mattered. That was the fact that could be their undoing.

The two finally reached their destination, and were greeted by many a friendly face. It had never been too often that he was the center of attention, and he was almost getting fed up with it. They gathered around, mostly showing relief that Henry had made it back into the Real.

"And in one piece, man!" Kazu chimed up.

Kenta said, "You had us worried. Especially after we saw what happened to Takato. We were scared you might've run into something worse!"

Henry shrugged their comments off, "I wouldn't say it was worse…" He then noticed Ryo standing by. The other tamer was without his partner. "Where's Monodramon?"

"He's out in the city somewhere, waiting for me. He didn't want to come, for some reason." Ryo scratched his head. "He found his way home from the Digital World and showed up at my house in tears. He still hasn't told me what happened."

"Yeah…" Henry started, "About th—"

"About that…" Rika's voice suddenly cut in from behind. "Renamon and I were there. Cyberdramon bio-emerged with this other digimon. They had to duke it out for a while."

Ryo paused in thought and confusion. "Then… why was he crying."

"Beats me," Henry said, trying to make sure the suspicion stayed away from him.

"Neither of them destroyed each other," Rika said. "They both just left each other alone when they were done. Maybe Cyberdramon was just mad at himself for not finishing the fight?"

Ryo nodded it, "That would definitely be it. But then the question is why would he not finish a fight he started. He's always destroyed his opponents. Why not this one?"

There was a tap on Henry's shoulder, distracting him from the conversation at hand. He turned to see Yamaki with his shades off. "Care to join us?"

The man gestured to a set of cubicles where his father's team was working. There, Henry caught sight of Suzie, staring at her father's screen with a baffled expression. The visuals had her entranced, though the actual content was still beyond her comprehension. She didn't notice him as he walked up. Henry smiled softly down at her as he came around to see what she was staring at. His father had two monitors in front of him. One displayed several open windows that Mr Wong was multi-tasking through. Some displayed processing downloads, some messaging with coworkers, some had nothing but coding. The other monitor was what had Suzie entranced – a 3D wireframe map of the Digital World. Numbers raced across the screen, showing readings of data.

Henry then rested his hands gently on Suzie's shoulders, notifying her of his presence. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Henry?!" She gasped spinning around. Without hesitation, she wrapped her arms around his waist in a tight hug.

He patted her head with a small laugh. "Yep, it's me."

"I was worried when you didn't come home last night," she said with a reprimanding tone.

"I'm sorry," Henry replied genuinely.

She gave a toothy grin in return. "It's okay now that you're here!"

Yamaki walked up to the cubicle. "Everything ready, Janyu?"

Mr Wong nodded, pushed his chair back, and let out a tired sigh. And then he stood. "Okay Suzie, I need a moment to talk to Henry, okay? Go ahead and join your friends."

"Awww, okay." She said slowly before turning off towards the other Tamers.

Janyu then laid his hand on Henry's back and guided him in the opposite direction. When they exited the small aisle of workstalls, Henry saw a table standing next to a large computer interface. "What's this?"

"This..." Mr Wong replied slowly. "This...is hard to explain. Here, pull up a chair."

Henry sat down at the table, his father and Yamaki across him. Shibumi slipped out of his workspace to join them.

"Now, Henry," his father started. "I'm going to ask you to cooperate. Of course, we won't force you to do anything, and you have just as much of a right to ask us questions as we do to you."

"Assuming the answers you seek aren't protected by government law," Yamaki added.

"What's going on?" Henry asked straight up.

Mr Wong took a deep breath one last time. And then he started. "We have all been made aware that you have been given the ability to digivolve. Naturally, that has struck up many questions among our group. We created the digimon, and it's quite a surprise to us that they have evolved so far as to create digimon on their own. But it's even more baffling how that digimon has been integrated into you. It doesn't seem biologically possible. So we've been wanting to conduct some research on you, if you would let us."

"And how would you do that?" Henry asked, skeptical.

His father pointed at the machine. "We'll start by hooking you up to this machine and gathering some readings. There's no way we know how to start other than searching for anomalies in your physical make up."

"Um... okay, sure..." Henry looked at the machine suspiciously. It reminded him of the computer Terriermon had been hooked up to. They were just running some tests, but that wasn't everything they did, right? "Is that all? You're not going to sneak some program inside me?"

"We wouldn't even know how to do that," assured Yamaki. "At least, not Yuggoth or Juggernaut. Maybe a tracer but nothing more."

As Henry now gazed thoughtfully at the computer, Yamaki pulled a device out of his pocket. It looked like it could be anything between a smart phone and a camcorder. The man pressed a couple buttons and then returned his attention to the boy. "Okay, Henry. This is for the record."

Henry glanced at each of the three men in turn. He got the vibe that they were nervous around him, as if they were dealing with a stray animal that could lash out at any time.

Yamaki started. "Alright. Please state your name and age."

The boy responded with a confused glare, but answered promptly, "Henry Wong, 13."

"Please name any and all digital monsters that have been in your care or possession."

Quite a verbose way of asking that, it seemed. "Terriermon."

Henry waited for the next question, but Yamaki raised an eyebrow. One more, the man mouthed. Henry slouched forward a bit when he realized. His voice grew heavy as he spoke, "and GreyXaldramon."

Right away he felt a little out of breath. What was it about that digimon that affected him like this?

"Do you understand and consent to our investigating of the digital entity within your physical nature?"

Yet again, another overly formal sentence. "Yes."

"In the event that we make contact with this GreyXaldramon, do you consent to our integrating a tracing device into its system?"

Fair enough. "Yes."

"Thank you." Yamaki finished the recording.

"What was that for?" Henry blurted.

"Just for legal reasons." Yamaki said. "Sorry for putting you on the spot. This organization of ours is highly confidential. Even though we're funded by the government, if people ever start asking questions, we want to have some extra protection."

Henry nodded, despite the fact that the legal side of things went over his head. The short questionnaire didn't hurt, so there was nothing to complain about. "What now?"

"We hook you up and start scanning," his father replied. The men stood up and moved the chairs aside so they could scoot the table closer to the interface. Mr Wong eyed his son. "Henry, please let us know if any of this bothers you."

"It's fine, Dad."

"Okay, well sit down on this table here, then. Make yourself comfortable."

Yamaki and Shibumi stood nearby as Janyu took out some probes from the machine interface.

"Now, we're going to be using these. Would you mind removing your shirt?"

Henry stared at the sensors that seemed to have been scrapped from an electrocardiograph. He complied with his father's request anyway, forgetting about the scars until it was too late. He knew his dad noticed, telling by how quickly his face paled. Yet, other than that, Mr Wong gave no other reaction. He placed the sensors as Shibumi stepped forward.

"Mind lending me your digivice? I'd like to run a couple tests on it as well."

"Alright," Henry said, pulling out the green and silver D-Arc.

Shibumi let out a small whistle as he took it. "That's a pretty device you have. Not the same one I saw last… Or maybe even the digivices are learning how to evolve…"

"I found it, actually, while we were in the Digital World. Same with this," Henry added, pulling out his green card. Shibumi's demeanor changed drastically when he saw it.

"This… I haven't set my eyes on this in a while…"

Mr Wong had finished preparing and now gently pushed Henry onto his back on the table.

"My algorithm…" Shibumi continued to mumble, seemingly lost in a flashback. "Actually found a place…"

Henry suddenly shot back into a sitting position, resisting his father. "Wait a minute! What?! _Your_ card?"

Shibumi's head turned, though he didn't reply right away.

"Answer me," Henry felt himself getting a little over-aggressive again. "What are you talking about?"

Janyu stopped his work and made eye contact with Shibumi.

"Go ahead and keep working, Tao," the bearded man said. Mr Wong shook his head and turned back to the interface.

"What have you done this time…" he murmured as he continued on the scanning.

"Mr Mizuno," Henry said, trying hard to keep his cool. "Care to explain? If the green card is yours, what was Aquarimon doing with it?"

"Aquarimon?"

"Corvusmon's henchman. He used it to make me digivolve."

"I see… That's very interesting…"

Henry was ready to jump off the table. "What is it? What did you do?!"

"Henry," Mr Wong cut in. "Settle down. Please."

"Not until he starts talking," the boy snapped back.

"Okay, okay." Shibumi relented. He did have a story to tell, and perhaps it was finally time to bring it to the light - the story of how his little digital experiment fell deep down the rabbit hole.

* * *

><p><em>Honestly...I just couldn't find a place to stop...so I had to put the line in the middle of a conversation...heh<em>

_Thanks for reading!_

_Jikai: shibumi speaks...again..._


	15. AN: HIATUS

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

_I'm officially putting this story on an extended hiatus. Looking through the first chapters I have here, it's come to my attention that some extensive restructuring is needed. As I mentioned in chapter 1, this is the story that birthed my spiral down into fanfiction madness several years ago. I just dumped chapter after chapter here as it came to my head. Around the time I decided to publish it, I wasn't really thinking about overall structure or plot. Even now it's not that clear to me._

_I know so much more about Digimon than I did when I began the premise for this story, and I feel the need to step back and actually design a plot based on that knowledge. Find out who my villains really are. Review the characters' relationships. I don't even know what Shibumi's "little digital experiment" actually is and how it ties into the green card and how the villain got it. There's so many question marks in my own head, and I don't feel it's fair to you guys as readers for me to jump from theory to theory throughout the story. _

_So there you go. This story won't be discontinued or taken down. I'll simply be reposting every chapter, and maybe give some prequel content. Who knows. Maybe Corvusmon and Aquarimon will be scrapped entirely. We'll see. Once every chapter's been restructured, I'll write the next chapter to replace this author's note and post everything in one massive update._

_This probably won't happen until I finish at least two of my other active Digimon fics. Maybe even after I rewrite my Adventure sequel Dark Waters (i've grown much as an artist so i've developed a habit of redoing old things)._

_Thanks to those who've shown interest in this story and have bothered to review it!_


End file.
